The Love of One and the Curiosity of Two
by Kyo12591
Summary: Hina-Saku-Naru are sent on a mission to check out a certain Well and fall into a new world,Ita and Sasu are in a battle and get sent to the same world. Hina-Sasu-Naru meet Inu's gang and Ita-Saku Sessho's group. Pairings inside.Crossover REDONE R
1. Weird new world

**Rewrite- or more or less just a little edited which I'm sure all of you will love new and old readers. So this is edited for your viewing pleasure. ^^**

**Pairings for all who don't know are Sango-Miroku: Kagome-Kouga: Inuyasha-Kikyo: Sesshomaru-Sakura-Itachi... Enjoy. **

**For those of you new to my writing I'll help you out here...**

_Italic's are usually flashbacks or words emphasized. Sometimes thoughts as well which will be marked with ' this ' at times._

**Bold is most likely me adding my two sense in. **

Regular writing is of course just writing.

**Hope that helps ne?**

**~Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I do not get paid for my writing, sad enough to say, so don't sue me ne? ^^**

**Chapter One : A Weird New World. ( Or AWNW for short XD)**

" Sakura, you and your team will investigate a certain tree called '_The god tree_' or '_Inuyasha's tree._' A man has asked us to find a _Well_ near the previously mentioned tree. Investigate about the ancient Jewel that he wanted to find. You three will find anything valuable and return. He said there is dangers with the Jewel and to be aware of your surroundings. I will warn you again of this mission. We do not know much what your getting into so be alert." The Hokage looked from Sakura, her prized pupil, to the Hyuuga heiress, to the village idiot all for dramatic effect.

" You leave tonight. Take as long as needed but _be careful_."

Sakura looked at Naruto then Hinata beside her then back to her Shishou. She nodded then bowed.

" Yes Lady-Tsunade." Sakura said then walked out dismissing herself. Naruto was oddly quiet and so was Hinata, though she always was as they also left.

The three Shinobi were now in there upper teen's. Sakura being the oldest at eighteen and Naruto and Hinata at seventeen followed close behind. Hinata and Naruto had surprisingly started to date a little over a year ago. Sakura remained single even though she was one of the most popular Kunoichi in the village hidden in the leaves.

Sakura and Naruto were in ANBU. Hinata was Jonin. Although Sakura was second in command behind Neji, she is also Top Medic Nin. Hinata is a Herbalist she made a lot of the medications Sakura uses as a doctor.

Naruto well... is Naruto. Being in ANBU had changed him little, but being with Hinata changed him much more. He had gotten taller then both the girls, now he stood six foot. His blond unruly hair was longer now almost to his shoulders that is if he didn't wear his headband to hold his hair up in the spikes he so favored.

Hinata's long dark blue hair was to her waist and as usual she was beautiful with out trying and of course still shy.

Sakura had grown into quite the breath-taker too. Her pink locks reached to her waist also though she was tempting to cut them. She also grew in other aspects too mostly the hips and chest area. Which was a good thing according to Tsunade. She had also stopped wearing so much red and pink and started for black. She still wore red in her skirt, but mostly black was the norm now. Of course when on missions she wore the ANBU gear, as she and Naruto did now. Her mask was a Tiger and Naruto's was of a Monkey. Both received the ANBU tattoos on their shoulder. Naruto stuck to his orange and black in clothing and Hinata to her tan and blue. The colors fit them anyway.

Sakura being team captain told Naruto and Hinata to meet her at the gates in a hour and be ready, they both agreed. Naruto was very quiet it worried Sakura slightly, but she already knew what was wrong. He hated leaving the village in case Sasuke came back and she understood that, but she had gotten over her crush on Sasuke and had no faith he would ever return. He had broke her heart, trampled on it then left, had not returned, and tried to kill her, so she just gave up waiting for him. She still wanted him back traitor that he was but she would not wait like Naruto was. If Sasuke Uchiha came back Hell would freeze over.

Sakura waited for Naruto and Hinata at the gates an hour later. Sakura knew Naruto would be late as always, but Hinata she knew was never late. A shock greeted her as she came to the gate and both were there waiting for _her_. She just shrugged it off and off they went to a distant land to the north to find this '_Inuyasha Tree_' this _Well_ and hopefully the Jewel.

**XxxxxxxX**

" Sakura-san there's a _Well_ up ahead I think it is the one we're looking for there _is _a huge tree that looks to be very old near it also." Hinata said switching her Byakugan off and looking to her captain who nodded her thanks and then went to the northwest a few yards and jumped to the clearing finding exactly what they had been looking for. They had been searching for over two weeks now. This place was not easy to find when no one had a clue about it. Sakura went to the _Well._ Hinata and Naruto went to the tree.

After an hour Sakura sigh and looked to Hinata and Naruto behind her at the huge tree.

" Find a Jewel?" She asked hopefully, neither had. She sigh. She should have known it wouldn't be as easy.

" I'm going into the _Well_ to see if there's anything at the bottom. It looks like there no water in it and it seems wide enough for me to jump down." Sakura said, Naruto frown.

" Be careful Sakura-chan we don't know if its a trap or not." He said, she smiled a bit and nodded. Hinata nodded agreeing with Naruto.

Sakura jumped in she didn't hit the bottom. She just kept falling and falling... she gasp and tried to grab the side of the _Well _finding it wasn't the _Well _walls any longer. She was surrounded in blue light. She tried to grab onto something, anything, but she couldn't. She started to panic but after moments she ended up passing out, which Sakura Haruno did not just do willingly.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes went wide as Sakura's Chakra signature was gone in a blink. They turned around and ran to the _Well _finding it empty. They gasp together in shock. They looked at each other.

" Where did she go? Should be jump in? It maybe a trap." Naruto asked worried. Hinata frowned.

" We have to go after her and this is where she went. Naruto-kun, It maybe a trap...but..." Hinata's voice faded as Naruto jumped in she hurriedly jumped in after him grabbing a hold of his shirt.

Blue light surrounded them and they kept falling. Hinata screamed and Naruto yelled in panic then they both blacked out.

**XxxxX **

Naruto and Hinata awoke to a loud thud and voices around them...

' Baka! They don't seem to be from here don't try to kill them.' Hinata and Naruto jerked up armed and ready to defend themselves. They found themselves looking at a few children in rags and covered in grass and dirt. The children gasped in panic at the two ninja and ran.

Hinata and Naruto were on alert...

" What just happened? Where are we?" Naruto yelled out. Hinata activated her Byakugan.

" There is a village a bit away, we should go and see where we are. Maybe we can find a clue to as what happened." Hinata said Naruto nodded and took her hand and they started toward the village just ahead.

**XxxxX**

Sasuke growled out at his older brother finally they were about to fight. Itachi started at his younger brother a yard or two in front of him. He knew this was the end of one of them and he wasn't about to let it be him and the battle began.

**(I'm horrid at action scenes so use your imagination ne?)**

The result had Sasuke and Itachi both wounded and tired not that either would show it. Sasuke was getting his Chidori ready and Itachi was doing the same surprising Sasuke of course is shouldn't have he had his Sharingan on and could just copy his hand signs, yet when the Chidori was formed they ran at each other and their Chidori connected and a blinding light came and then Sasuke and Itachi saw nothing.

**XxxxX**

Sakura awoke in a forest on her back. She was staring up hazily at the darkened sky and tree's littering the sky overhead she blinked and her vision cleared a bit so that she could sit up with out her vision blackening she sat up and looked around. She was dizzy that was a given, but she figured she was out for a while since wherever she was it was night. Or it could be a illusion? She put her hands together yelling 'Kai' to dispel the genjutsu should that be it. Nothing well it wasn't genjutsu so...what was it? Where was she?

She stood brushing herself off. It defiantly wasn't home and she knew she had never been into this forest the tree's were a bit different and the air was cleaner. She frown, she also sensed no chakra at all anywhere which met she wasn't around any ninja villages or she wasn't even near any human's at all.**(Oh how right you are Sakura)**

She sigh well... for starters she had to find that _Well _she had jumped into and through it into another world. Or perhaps she was just crazy and hit her head, she wasn't sure what to believe at the moment so just figured both would do. She started to jump to the tree from her position on theforest floor when something gave her a cold chill right down her spine. She turned around to see red eyes attached to the most horrific thing she had ever seen. It was like no animal nor human she had ever seen, it beinga combination of a giant snake and bird since it had wings. It had red eyes and it was talking to her. Was it Orochimaru?

She hoped to god it wasn't, yet hoped it was at the same time. At least being Orochimaru she could relax knowing it was simply a annoying ninja. But if it wasn't there was a problem a big problem. If it wasn't the ninja she was in a different world completely.

She gasp as the snake lunged at her calling her a '_Hanyou_' Whatever that meant, it's Japanese was weird. She never heard that world before where she came from. Thus she had to therefor be in a different world. That blasted _Well_ must have some sort of magical power. She didn't understand how, but she wasn't about to question it as she was in the moment very busy jumping out of the way of the giant flying snake.

**XxxX**

Sasuke awoke, startled he jumped up looking around wincing as he flexed his wrist, then grit his teeth and hissed. He looked at the dark bruise around his wrist it had to be broken. He looked around surprised to find he was not where he had been earlier. He managed to think that his Chidori and his brother's when combined knocked him somewhere else, but he wasn't sure where exactly. Where was Itachi? He had to kill him, yet with a broken wrist it was sort of imposable, but he wanted to know if Itachi survived. He hoped not, but he knew he probably had.

He stood and started to head in the direction he figured would lead him to somewhat of a village... eventually and he was right he found a village not far from where he awoke. It was very small and there were no buildings, it must be a poor village, yet they lived in huts. He was confused they must be really poor in this village. He had never seen such weird clothing before they started at him like he was a freak at least he was clean.

He stopped a older women who just gave him a confused stare as if she didn't understand his Japanese, so he started talking in English yet no response. Then she spoke. It took him a good minute to register out what she said.

' Ye speech odd. Ye not from 'round here.' He nodded to her, she smiled.

" Where is here?" He asked. She paused trying to figure out his words then smiled.

" Our village is here...Ye be a human. Ye dress like a young _Miko_ who came a weeks past, she helped with a demon. A _Hanyou _with her a slayer and a monk, two other little Demon as well. Ye be hunting for them. They be heading to a village a days travel on foot to the village near the Inuyasha forest. Be many Demons. Ye should be armed. Ye be killed..." She said, he blinked at her trying to understand that, he nodded not really understanding her at all. He did know she said something about a nearby village with some _Miko_...dressed as strangely as him. So maybe it was someone who could explain things, like where and maybe when he was. He felt like the Japanese here was old...like_ really_ old.

A brief thought of him being knocked into the past occurred in his mind but he waved it off there was no way he could be thrown into the past from two Chidori connecting... _could he?_

**XxxxX**

Naruto and Hinata sigh. They reached the village, but every one looked old fashioned. Neither him nor Hinata knew the type of clothing or buildings they lived in. If you asked him, it seemed like they were years in the past, but that was imposable wasn't it? He wasn't sure but he had to find Sakura. She had to be in this crazy land. The people of the village told him there was a _Miko, _whatever that was, in a near by village and she dressed as oddly as them. The Japanese sounded old, so he had trouble understanding it, but Hinata thankfully knew more then he did about what the old man was talking about.

What the heck was a _Miko_ anyway?

" Hinata do you think this ' M_iko_' can help us find out where we are and where Sakura-chan is?" Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded.

" I'm sure she can, but I'm not sure were even in our world. I think were in the past, maybe the _Well_ sent us to the past. The way that man spoke and those kids. I haven't heard that sort of Japanese ever. It wasn't really a different dialect as much as just older then our Japanese meaning we must be in the past. I have no clue how Naruto-kun but it must be like that, maybe _Miko_ can help us?" Hinata suggested. Naruto nodded and they went in search of the village which this mysterious ' _Miko_ ' lived, what ever the heck that was.

**XxxxX**

Itachi growled out in annoyance. He had no clue where he was. It was a forest, but it wasn't where he was hours ago and it wasn't anywhere he had ever been. He wondered slightly if he was knocked into another world since his little brothers jutsu and his combined, but he doubted it. Yet as he wondered threw the forest more and more it seemed to be true. Though now he had to find a way to get back to his own world...and fast. There was nothing with Chakra that he had come across, nothing at all, and it panicked him a bit, his wrist was broken which was also aching a lot. This day just got worse it seemed.

Itachi suddenly felt a Chakra signature he sigh in relief when he realized who's chakra it was, but was also confused. If he was in a different world... why was the Medic here also? Maybe she knew where they were, at least she could heal his wrist.

He approached finding she was fighting something otherworldly. A huge flying snake...and he though Orochimaru was horrid looking in his snake form, he was wrong, this thing was much worse.

**XxxX**

Sakura used a jutsu she learned from Kakashi who took it from Sasuke...his Phoenix flower jutsu. The snake bust into flames squawking and screaming in strange whales, hissing and screaming all together it eventually died and she felt Itachi's Chakra shocked and sightly relived. Not because it was him but because it was another ninja...at all.

He jumped into the clearing staring at her then the snake. He raised an eyebrow as if asking what the heck it was...she shrugged with hands in the air and all.

" Itachi Uchiha...what brings you to where ever we are..." She asked politely. She saw him tense, she just sigh.

" You have no clue where we are either huh?" She said, he shook his head a bit she sigh again and noticed a slight wince from him that he almost got away with.

" Whats wrong?" She asked. He looked at her as if asking why.

She flushed a bit looking at the very interesting ground. Who knew dirt was so entertaining... **(Not)**

" Well. It's not like were allies were enemy's I know, but your the first human...and ninja I've found. I'm lost and confused. I have no clue what that thing was I was hoping It was Orochimaru..."He snorted, it sounded like he almost laughed.

" Orochimaru does not have wings, but you were not far off from being right about the form of the..._creature_..." He hesitated trying to find something to call that thing.

" Itachi how about we make a deal? We both have no clue how we got here..we'll I have an idea, but we have no clue where we are and its not like we can really kill each other when we need each other...plus you can't really do any jutsu with a broken wrist." She said, he narrowed his eyes at her.

" I could tell." She said answering his silent glare with a casual shrug.

" How did you stumble into this strange world?" Itachi asked she shrugged.

" I was sent on a mission to find a _Well _and jumped in, I was separated from my team. I'm not even sure they are in this...world, but that snake talked and it's Japanese was weird. It sounded older. What about you?" She asked. She couldn't see the harm in telling Itachi her mission now that she was lost and in a seemingly different world. He frowned and looked at his bruised wrist.

" I was battling my little brother, he used his Chidori and I copied his jutsu. The Chidori met. When I awoke I was here." Itachi said. She nodded taking it all in.

" Sent into a different world by combing your Chidori and Sasuke's. Wow...it's _almost_ as strange as jumping in a _Well_ and coming here." She said smiling. He smirked at that.

" Well let me see your wrist." She said holding out a hand for his wrist. He gave her a look that comment deserved, but agreed. It looked like he was going with the Kunoichi for a while.

" It's broken of course, but I can mend your bones. It will hurt." She said with out sympathy. He nodded and she was right it really did hurt. He clenched his teeth together in a grunt of pain.

" All done." She said with a smile.

"There you go Itachi. Now which way do you think we should go?" She asked letting him figure that out. He seemed to be a better tracker and if they got more lost she could blame him. He rotated his wrist it was sore but he could move it, that was better then not at all.

He sigh for the _nth_ time today and looked at her, then turned his eyes to the sky. It was different in this world but it should still be the same.

" West." He said watching the way the wind blew threw the trees.

" Why West?" She asked he looked at her.

" Because _Cherry blossom_ that is the way the wind is blowing. We _will_ go that way." He said she sweat dropped. Well it _was_ Itachi after all, which meant he made no sense to her but was most likely right.

He walked West and she followed. He was impossible sometimes. He reminded her of Sasuke at times, but sometimes she just didn't get him at all.

She'd known Itachi Uchiha for quite some time. Not only did she encounter him on quite a few missions in the past few years, but she also was saved by him once. She had been wounded, poisoned really, and woke in a cave with Kisame and Itachi. Kisame being asleep and Itachi watching her. He had told her what he had did and she wearily thanked him. He said not to because he may need her medic skills sometime in the future as pay back. She figured this was that payback.

She didn't trust him as far as Naruto could throw him, since she could throw him pretty far with her insane strength, but she knew he would do anything possible to get back home to their world, even if that included teaming up with her for the time being. It wasn't like she was telling him Konoha secrets or anything. So she should be fine. If any other ninja was in her place they would have done the same. Well maybe not Sasuke, but who cared about him?

**XxxxX**

Hinata and Naruto stood in front of a slightly larger hut then the others in the village. Naruto tapped on the hut, a older woman in a strange white and red robe came out. A eye patch over her one eye. She was old.

" Ye be looking for Kagome?" She asked. Naruto and Hinata paused and shared a glance.

" We were sent here looking for a _Miko_. A Man said that this _Miko_ could tell us where we were and maybe how to get back." Naruto said staring at the old woman. Her eye went a bit wide in surprise then she nodded.

" Inuyasha and Kagome will be back in a few moments. Kagome is the Miko ye be looking for. Ye are not from this time as Kagome is not from this time." She said. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other again before giving her a curious look.

" Kagome is from the future...hundreds of years before this time ye might be from the same time. How did ye come to be here?" She asked at least they understood this older woman better.

" A _Well_...Tsunade-baa-chan told us to find ' T_he god tree_' and a _Well_ and then a Jewel. Our captain and teammate Sakura-chan jumped in and we jumped in after her and woke here. Are you saying were in the past?" Naruto asked shocked. The woman frowned.

" Ye must be from Kagome's time. Ye be in the past. Kagome may explain more to ye when she returns, until then ye may remain here." She said. Hinata smiled at the woman. Naruto frown.

" Ye said ye '_captain_'? Is she not with ye? Were is she? " The woman asked..Naruto frown harder sitting on the floor as they entered the hut. There was a fire in the middle of the hut and mats to sit on. So he sat on one with his girlfriend next to him and the older woman across the fire from them.

" We were... separated. I guess you could say." Hinata said her hand linking with Naruto's. He was not a happy camper.

"Ah..." The woman said as if that explained everything.

**XxxX**

Sasuke was lead to this hut and he sensed Chakra inside. He hid his own Chakra curiously listening in on the old woman's words.

' _The future? We were sent into the past? Why is Naruto here then? How did he get here with the Hyuuga as well?_' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke had no choice if he wanted to get back to the '_future_' he had to show himself and maybe team up with the Dobe.

He let his presence known watching Naruto and Hinata tense and stand.

" Teme." Naruto said shocked as Sasuke walked in.

"..."

" Dobe.." Sasuke said. Hinata frowned.

" How did you get here?" Naruto asked shocked his mouth agape.

" Itachi and I were fighting and our Chidori's combined sending us or me here, I'm not sure if Itachi is as well. I'm not sure where Itachi is." Sasuke said.

" You? What are you doing here? " Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned which he was doing a lot today, er tonight.

"Were on a mission...our captain jumped down this _Well _we were sent to investigate and we went after her we were separated. Wait are you telling me ITACHI IS HERE?" He yelled pointing at Sasuke who sent him a glare.

" Maybe Dobe, I don't know I would think since I am." Sasuke said. Naruto growled angrily which in Sasuke opinion was with out cause.

" TEME!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke who simply looked back at him.

" Dobe."

"TEME!"

" Dobe."

"TEMMMEEEEE"

Hinata hit Naruto over the head much like Sakura does. Naruto winced and looked at his girlfriend.

" Sorry Hina-chan." Naruto said rubbing his bump.

" Ye remind me of Kagome and Inuyasha. " The old woman said shaking her head with a slight smile.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her strangely.

" Hey OLD HAG! Were BACK!" Another voice yelled from out side at that very moment.

" Ah, there they be now." The woman said standing on cue.

**XxxX**

Itachi and Sakura continued West. Nothing much changed. Just trees and the occasional animal.

They approached a river though and Sakura made sure it was safe to drink. They both drank cautiously anyway. The water was the cleanest Sakura had ever tasted and it amazed her.

" How does your wrist feel now Itachi?" She asked standing from her crouched position leaning over the water. He glanced over at her then looked at his wrist, it was a bit discolored but not as bad as it was and the swelling had gone down. He could move it and all.

He nodded deeming it useable.

" It is fine." He said and she nodded, he straightened.

" We'll have to cross this small river then we continue West." Itachi said, she nodded unsure they should be using there Chakra in this land. There didn't seem to be any ninja in this place so wouldn't it confuse someone who had never seen Chakra or ninjas if they suddenly saw two people walking on water? Yes, but Itachi must not have cared cause he walked onward anyway. Sakura sigh and followed.

**XxxX**

" SIT!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

" OWW! Wench why did you do that?" Inuyasha yelled angry for being _Sat _ for no reason.

" You were being rude to Kouga!" Kagome yelled hands on hips. Her uniform gone ever since she graduated and they defeated Naraku. She switched from her school uniform to clothing a bit like Inuyasha and Kikyo. Just not red. Hers was black. She asked for that color since she didn't want Inuyasha to confuse her with Kikyo. Which for some reason a lot of people did. She didn't see the resemblance.

" I wasn't being rude to that mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled standing and pointing at Kouga who stood unaffected beside Kagome.

" SIT" Inuyasha again plummeted. Miroku and Sango sigh together use to it. Shippo laughed and the small cat demon slept peacefully unaware on Kagome's shoulder.

" Wench!" Inuyasha yelled from his hole.

" SITTTTT!." Shippo continued to laugh while Kouga shook his head. That mutt would never grown up.

" Kagome. We should leave him here. He'll catch up." Kouga said, she smiled and nodded at him.

" Sure that sounds good." She said and took the hand he offered. Sango and Miroku grinned at that. It was about time Kagome started to like someone other then Inuyasha.

" Were close to Kaede's village now." Kagome said pointing ahead to the village in plain view.

Inuyasha had caught up just before they reached the hut.

" Hey OLD HAG were BACK!" Inuyasha yelled moving the door flap to the side and walking in seeing strangely dressed people and one with strange colored eyes. Her eyes were a solid Silver. She didn't smell like a demon. He was on guard anyway.

Kagome and Kouga came in second. Kagome gasp at the three people.

" Who are you?" Inuyasha asked pointing at Naruto he stood and pointed back.

" YOUR A CAT!" Naruto yelled. Kouga couldn't help it he snickered. It was just funny.

" I'M A DOG DEMON! DOG!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

" AND WHAT ARE YOU?" He yelled back.

" I'M A NINJA! A NINJA! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled. Kagome shook her head.

" SIT!" Suddenly Inuyasha went down again confusing the three ninja in the room. Yet no one gave them any explanation.

" Now. How did you guys get here? Your not from this time, I can tell that much, and Ninja? Your not from Tokyo are you? How did you get here?" Kagome asked the three Ninja.

" A _Well._" Hinata said speaking up.

" A fight sent me here." Sasuke said.

Kagome frowned.

" Did you fall into the_ Well_?" Kagome asked. Naruto and Hinata shook there head.

" No we jumped in after our captain we're on a mission to find a Jewel for this man he wants to investigate it." Hinata said.

Kagome and the group tensed.

" Ah..." Kagome said as if that made perfect sense.

" The Jewel can not leave this time." Kagome said as she looked at Kaede.

" Why?" Naruto asked curious.

" If it does I won't be able to get back to my time." Kagome said.

"...Oh well! I guess we can tell them we weren't allowed taking it or something." Naruto said hands behind his head with a foxy grin. Hinata frowned, but nodded in acceptance.

" So can you tell us how to get back to our time?" Sasuke asked every one looked at him.

" Well you can try the _Well_ but I don't know if it will take you to your land or mine." Kagome said shrugging as if saying '_What can you do?_'

" We'll have to do it later if you are it's too late." Kagome said looking to the sky outside the door flap Miroku had pulled open to see into the hut from outside with Miroku and Shippo. The three ninja nodded, but tensed suddenly realization hitting them.

" Itachi and Sakura are still here. We can't leave with out them! Well Sakura at least we can't." Naruto said the last under his breath. Sasuke tensed.

" Sakura is your captain?" Sasuke asked a bit surprised. Naruto and Hinata gave him a look at that surprise, but nodded.

" Yeah she is second in command of Black Ops. I'm in there as well. " Naruto said proudly sbhowing his tattooed shoulder. That surprised Sasuke. Sakura was second in command and Naruto was in as well? He had been gone a long time.

" Well I guess we should introduce our selves since you might be staying here a while." Miroku said eying Hinata. Naruto saw this and wrapped a arm around her waist sending the monk a glare.

" I'm Kagome this is Kouga of the Wolf demon tribe." Kagome said pointing at Kouga beside her.

" Sango and Miroku. Watch Miroku he's a perverted monk." Kagome said shaking her head and looked directly at Hinata.

" And Shippo and Kirara." Kagome introduced the cat with two tails and the fox like red haired boy smiling.

" And that woman is Kaede. Shes a _Miko_ and so am I." Kagome said nodding to Kaede. Naruto gave her a look.

" What is that anyway?" He asked about the foreign word.

" It's like a priestess with spiritual powers. You see Inuyasha is a _Hanyou_ a half demon. Which is half demon and half human and Kouga and Kirara and Shippo are full demons. Kouga's a wolf, Shippo is a fox, and Kirara is a cat." Kagome said. Naruto gave her a funny look then grinned.

" Oh okay!" He said as if that was a normal introduction. Hinata and Sasuke sweat dropped.

" Oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki Believe it! This is _MY _girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga!" Naruto said glaring at the monk Miroku who rolled his eyes with a pout.

" Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said introducing himself quickly less the Dobe introduce him as Teme or something weird like that.

" Were from The village hidden in the leaves. Konohagakure, Konoha for short, We are Ninja." Naruto said striking a pose much to much like Gai's. Hinata and Sasuke nodded however weird Naruto just made them look.

" Is that why you smell weird?" Shippo asked from behind Sango's leg. Naruto sniffed his arm and made a face.

" No I must have stepped in crap or something." Naruto said checking his shoes.

" Hey Hina-chan, Do I smell weird?" Naruto asked sniffing his shirt again after straightening then holding his shirt out for Hinata to sniff. She blushed a little.

" No Naruto-kun." Hinata said lightly sniffing his garment. Naruto grinned and hugged her. She flushed.

" Thank you Hina-chan! See! I don't smell weird!" Naruto said pointedly to the cat eared dog demon.

**XxxxXX**

Itachi and Sakura stared up at a huge castle like building it was beautiful and all, but the man that stood in front of them made the castle look like crap. He was flat out breath taking.

Sakura's mouth was agape. Itachi was surprised the tall man was faster then even ninja's which he wasn't and Itachi couldn't even followed him with his Sharingan.

The man was six feet a bit taller then Itachi and a lot taller then Sakura, she being only five feet five inches and Itachi five feet seven inches. **( Which is how tall Itachi really is XD)**

The man had long silver hair and strange markings on his face it reminded Sakura of Kiba in a way. The man's markings were violet stripes on his cheeks, each side there were two, a crescent moon on his forehead, and red like eye shadow above his eyes. Sakura was just flat out mesmerized. Itachi looked to Sakura from the corner of his crimson eyes. He scowl. It was never good when he was alone and his only help was dazed by what ever the guy was, who was also dressed weird in that clothing which looked like a robe supped up with armor and ... was that a _tail_?

What the heck was going on here?

" Who are you?" Sakura asked. **(Intelligent question there Sakura.)**

" Sesshomaru Lord of the West, and what are you? A Hanyou? What are you doing in this Sesshomaru's lands? " He asked.

" Hanyou? No we're ninja. We were sent here. Itachi was knocked into this land and I jumped into a _Well_ and woke in this weird land, but sent here none the less. Hey could you tell us where we are?" Sakura asked.

Sesshomaru thought about that looking to both them.

" Kagome." He said. Sakura gave him a look.

" No... Sakura." She said with a frown, Didn't he understand Japanese?

" Not you. A _Miko_ named Kagome. She also came from a _Well_ into our time or so I heard my halfbreed brother say. Ninja?" He asked and she sigh.

" Yes ninja...can you help us?" Sakura asked.

" No." He said tempting to leave them. She frown then glared.

" Why not?" Sakura asked with a vain twitching above her eye.

" I do not meddle with humans." Sesshomaru said. Sakura and Itachi frown in unison.

"If your not human what are you?" Itachi asked looking at him with the obvious question in his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked to Itachi. He had never seen a human with those kind of eyes. Were they really human?

" I am Lord Sesshomaru, Dog Demon, and Lord of the West." Sesshomaru said almost puffing out his chest.

Demon? Dog demon? What the heck?

Sakura stared at Sesshomaru like he was insane.

" Demon? A Dog Demon?" Sakura asked and Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes back to her.

" Yes." He said.

Sakura suddenly appeared in front of him. He was confused. She was human so how did she move so fast and she smelt strange to top it off.

She poked his fluffy.

" Is this a tail?" She asked he glared at her jumping back away from her.

" It is. " He said warily.

Itachi looked at a little girl and what ever the heck that green thing was, it looked like a dressed big toad with a stick with two heads on it, who were both rushing up to find out what was going on. Creepy little freaky toad thing...what a strange world this was. At least the little girl looked normal in a small orange and yellow checked Kimono.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Oh who's that!" She asked cutely running up and pointing to Sakura.

" No one important." Sesshomaru said Sakura scowl then smiled at the little girl.

" I'm Sakura. This is Itachi were not from around here. Is this your dad?" Sesshomaru choked...and then glared at Sakura. The toad thing scowled at her squawking calling her a stupid thing. **( he didn't know what she was...obviously ) **The little girl blushed.

" No Lord Sesshomaru saved my life." The girl said almost shyly.

" Lord Sesshomaru can they come with us? Pleasseee?" She asked Sesshomaru scowl, but gave in he wanted to know what they were exactly and how could they move almost as fast as him.

" Fine." Sesshomaru said and the girl ran at Sakura hugging her as Sakura knelt and smiled at her.

" I'm Rin!" She said. Sakura smiled back.

" Sakura, and that's Itachi." She said again as Rin smiled at Sakura then smiled at Itachi who raised an eye brow at her.

" Sakura-onee-chan! Will you play with me?" She asked Sakura smiled more and nodded.

" Sure Rin-chan." Sakura said, Itachi watched Sesshomaru as he eyed Sakura. He frown...why was he staring at her like that? It bothered him that the dog demon was looking at the little medic in such a way.

**End Chapter One:**

**OKAY! Finally done editing that chapter. ( wipes sweat ) That was harder then I though. _( not really ) _So that's done if there are any mistakes you'll just have to live with them now since I am not re-editing this again. **

**So for those who re-read this and for those who are just starting it. How did you like the first chapter? If you liked it Review and tell me what you liked about it. If you didn't like it then review and tell me what the heck is wrong with you! XD ^^'**

**READ ON! ….Please?**

**~~Kyo ^-^''~~**


	2. What are they?

**Chapter two here now brought to you by Kyo! Again if you didn't get it the first time I said it. Pairings : Inu-Kikyo: Kouga-Kagome: Naru-Hina: Sasu-slightly-Saku only cause hes a pain and is jealous...: Saku-Itachi : Saku-Sessho : Miro-Sango. Okay now for all you who do not know... I am re-editing this/ rewriting so hold on tight XD. This is mainly about Sakura and her two lovvve pets Sessho and Itachi so if you don't like that then bleh. It has the other couples involved of course but its mainly a fic to be about Sakura and the rivals for her love. **

**~~Kyo~~**

**XXX**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_flashback/ empathized words like Miko and Hanyou _

**(Me adding my two sense in.)**

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: Why do you ask the obvious? I don't own Inu or Naru.**

**Recap last chap:**

**"_Sakura, and that's Itachi." She said again Rin smiled at Sakura then smiled at Itachi who raised an eye brow at her._**

_**" Sakura-onee-chan! Will you play with me?" She asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.**_

_**" Sure Rin-chan." Sakura said. Itachi watched Sesshomaru as he eyed Sakura. Itachi frown, why was he staring at the medic like that? It bothered him.**_

**End Chapter one recap:**

**Chapter two: What Are They?**

Sakura sigh as she laid in her new bed. Sesshomaru had given her and Itachi rooms. He said they could stay for a while, but once Rin got sick of them they would have to leave. How very nice of him. **(Not.)**

Well she was just glad she had a place to stay and eat even if it was at a rude man's house. Wait he maybe a man, but he is a Demon Lord. A Dog Demon, it made her very curious. Was A demon much more different then normal human? Did they have similar things Human had in their body? Being a Medic she wanted to know. It was an opportunity to find out things about a different race.

She never seen a Demon before, well she knew about Naruto's demon that was sealed inside him, but it was different right? She was confused and she wanted to examine this Demon more if she learned more about Sesshomaru maybe she could find more about what Naruto is.

Maybe she could help some people here since she was a doctor although she wasn't sure her Chakra would be any help to these people of this world. They were from a different world so would it even help them? She wanted to find out for sure, she needed to help if she could. It was her duty as a doctor. She winced. Just as it had been with Itachi, if Sasuke or even her Village, found out she has been travailing with Itachi Uchiha an S-class criminal and murderer then healed him she would be killed for treason.

She sigh and ran a hand over her face. She did help Itachi because he was injured right? She couldn't say she didn't admire him. He had so much raw ability even if he murdered his whole clan and all. He was an amazing Shinobi, criminal or not, and she did find him attractive which was utterly embarrassing if he ever found out that is. If anyone did...specially Sasuke he would go on a rant yelling about how it's stupid and how he would kill her any chance he feels like it. He would probably never speak to her not like she had seen him at all in how many years? She was eighteen after all, he left when she was thirteen so five years now? She hadn't realized it had been that long.

Sakura groaned when had she started liking Itachi? Was it because he was Sasuke's older brother? Was it because Sasuke at all? Was it her revenge for Sasuke leaving them? Liking his brother who he hates more then life it self. Sakura had always wondered what Sasuke would do after he killed Itachi his life goal would be fulfilled and then he would have to rebuild his clan, but would he be happy with killing his only remaining family? Wouldn't that be the same as Itachi himself? Killing family members? She sigh again, she needed to sleep not think so much.

**XXX**

Itachi set up traps in his room making sure that no one sunk into his room as he slept, that would be troublesome. He needed his sleep and he was unsure in this Demon lords home.

He looked to his once broken wrist to his barley bruised arm he sigh. He was curious why the little medic did it at all. He understood that she was a doctor, maybe she did it for that reason, but what ever reason he was grateful to his brothers Ex-teammate. Who knew she was such a skilled medic and ANBU? He was curious why his brother would leave such a girl behind, but if he remembered she was a fan girl once upon a time maybe she still was? But Itachi doubted it. She didn't seem the type any longer.

Why would he leave such a girl behind? Itachi wouldn't kill his little brothers family. He just couldn't stand the Clan so stuck up and they used him in so many ways as a kid, he had been a tool not a child.

Itachi walked to his bed it was black at least it was a good color, one he was use to. It matched the room, all black. It was very beautiful. A Lords estate such a wonderful place, and weird.

Itachi thought about the Medic, he wondered if they would ever get back home and if they did if she would consider coming with him to be his Medic to heal his eyes. Maybe he could get her to while they were in this weird world. No one would know she did it after all they were in a different world and even if they, did she could simply just go with him any way, he could use her very much and he was sure she would be a fine member of Akatsuki. Leader would love to have her along, Sakura was a Medic and very useful after all.

He closed his eyes, but wouldn't sleep for a while. He let his body go into a light sleep but his mind was on alert for anything threatening.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru cursed mentally. What were they? He had been in his study for hours trying to figure it out. They said they were not _Hanyou_ so what in Kami's name were they? It was frustrating him more then he would like to admit.

They weren't human, they couldn't be able so fast and have eyes of red. Such strange clothing as well. Ninja, he heard, had strange powers, but none of Demon's; How very strange and such strange smells came from them. The woman smelled sweet of cherry blossoms and the man smelled like rose such a strange scent for a man. He didn't get it. They had a human scent, but an Aura around them like the _Miko's_ did. They gave off a strange power, something unlike they had in this world.

They had come from a place similar to the _Miko _Kagome, but was it the same place? If so, Sesshomaru would like to go to that place and see for himself. To learn these Ninja ways. They had power, he needed no more, but he would always look for more power if he could attain it. It would be interesting to see how Ninja worked, he never actually saw one before now.

He never realized they let women as Ninja. He slightly wondered if they were really from a new land considering they may just be spy's sent to kill him and try to take over his land. He had to be cautious. The woman she had Pink hair, no human woman had he ever met with pink hair. So he was very curious. What in Kami's name were they? They say human, but are they really?

**XXX**

Sakura yawned as she awoke, walking to a sliding door. She wondered into a garden finding a hot spring in the center. She smiled and undressed to get in. She relaxed at the bath she hadn't had for two or more nights now. The hot spring was relaxing and warm.

She heard a noise half through her bath and grabbed a kunai from her clothes looking around the rock she was leaning on and finding... She shouted out in alarm.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru's pointed ear's twitched hearing a scream. He stood. That wasn't anyone of his servants or Rin it must have been the pink haired woman. He wouldn't let anyone be harmed in his land even if they were spy's. He had to make sure they were safe. He would get a bad reputation if a visiting Lord or Lady were to come and he treated his visitor's like they didn't matter, sometimes he hated being a Lord.

He found him self in the bathing garden. He sigh, he figured this would happen a pink haired woman with long pink hair down her back, sticking to her wet skin, stood shocked covering her self as the black haired man with red eyes looked a bit shocked to be caught in the same spring as the woman. He figured they were mates, but is was true they didn't smell like each other. Perhaps they just knew one another? Sesshomaru sigh again.

Itachi looked to Sesshomaru in surprise then he walked over to the shocked Sakura and pushed her down into the water, he was thus showing his upper half almost below the waist enough to be teasing to some women.

" Lord Sesshomaru forgive us for interrupting you. I scared Sakura, I didn't realize she was here." Which was a lie he did he just concealed his Chakra. He was already in the spring when she came but he figured he wouldn't embarrass her by telling her to go away. He was there as she had been striping so he turned the other way and washed in a hurry so he could leave with out being seen, his plan failed sadly.

Sesshomaru gave Itachi a sliver raised eye brow. He of course smelled the human's lie, but still it wasn't his business's why he lied exactly. Maybe the man wanted to spy on the pink haired woman, and Sesshomaru understood why. The woman was a very beautiful human, if she wasn't human. Sesshomaru sigh troubled by this turn of events. Sakura had given him wide emerald eyes when she realized he stood behind them on the bank.

Had she not sensed him? Interesting, maybe she was a normal human after all. But he still had his doubts.

Sakura had thanked Itachi for pushing her back into the water though she almost fainted as he did. She got a very interesting look at his naked chest. She had a weakness for men wet from the bath. She couldn't help that. She was utterly embarrassed when Itachi said Sesshomaru's name, she had flashed him her backside. How unladylike was that? She cursed her self, she shouldn't have stood, but she was shocked.

Sakura was currently blushing like mad having Itachi naked in a hot spring with her. What must that look like to Sesshomaru? She wasn't sure why she cared, but still she didn't want him to get the wrong idea or anything.

Sakura groaned.

" I apologize Itachi frightened me. I agree too that I didn't know he was in this hot spring also. I should have checked. I'm sorry." Sakura sort of apologized to both Itachi and Sesshomaru at the same time, well it seemed like it anyway.

Sesshomaru looked down to the girl who was blushing up at him, she looked exotic. It was unusual enough with pink hair, but pink hair with emerald green eyes? Beauty like this was very unusual for a human woman. Sure Demon woman were Lovely, but he had never seen one with such beauty as this girl, she was unique in a way he wouldn't likely admit to seeing.

Itachi noticed Sesshomaru's stare and almost glared at the Demon Lord. Sure Sakura wasn't his nor ever would be, he didn't like the girl, but still he didn't like how the Demon Lord looked at her it was strange.

Itachi had a bad feeling about this Demon Lord and he didn't want Sakura getting tangled in it. She was going to be his Medic hopefully, she would agree and he wouldn't have to kidnap her, but he didn't want her hurt or injured before that time, so he had to protect her right? Even from men's eyes? Well Sesshomaru wasn't really a man. He was more or less a Demon so he figured yes he had to protect her from the Demon Lord as well.

" Rin is looking for you." Sesshomaru finally spoke after staring at Sakura for a few moments, it confused her why he was looking at her like that but she nodded at him.

" Hai I understand. I will find her after I dress." She paused looking to Itachi he looked at her then sigh understanding her look.

He wasn't about to say anything rude to her like his brother would if he had been in the same position. Sasuke would have probably said something in the lines of.' Not like I would like what I saw anyway.' How Sasuke could be so moronic he would never know. Itachi would not let his hormones ride him, but the little brother of his didn't know they existed. Itachi didn't know weather it was a good thing or a bad thing his brother seemed hopeless in that aspect. He didn't know how he would repopulate the clan when he has no hormones. It almost made Itachi chuckle.

Sesshomaru took his leave. Seeing it not important to linger any longer. Itachi went back behind his rock on the other side of the bigger then expected hot spring letting Sakura get out and rush to her room naked. Itachi shook his head such a weird girl. She was only five years younger then him self, no he would not think that way. He must not.

He growled but seriously what was he supposed to think when he just shared a bath with a beautiful naked woman? Great now he was starting to sound like those perverts Jariya and Kakashi.

Just what he needed.

**XXX**

Sakura found a Kimono on her bed, it was black with cherry blossoms on the bottom. She almost smiled. It was fitting for her. She put it on after finding a brush in her pack. She would have just put on her extra clothing, but the Kimono was placed on her bed for a reason and plus it wasn't every day she got to where a Kimono. She figured she'd have her fun.

She pulled her hair tying all her long hair back to the nape of her neck. She didn't feel like making it up anymore then that.

She looked at her self in her own mirror she brought along sighing. She was still blushing. It was a shocker to see Itachi naked... well, she didn't see anything below the waist, but it was very close. She had seen chests just as nice as his many times at the hospital, but it was just being so close to him with his black hair trailing down his back wet from the water. She blushed and almost hit herself. She fanned herself scowling. She couldn't get the image of him from her mind. She was such a pervert some how Itachi's was affecting her like this, she might as well tell Tsunade she had sex with the man she would get the same punishment for just liking Itachi at all.

Sakura walked out of the room into the hall. She followed her nose to a room filled with a long grand table and plates. She saw Rin a few chair's from the head of the table and walked to her smiling. Sakura sat beside her and Rin grinned at Sakura.

" Sakura-onee-chan! How did you sleep?" Rin had to be eight or so. Sakura smiled.

" Very well Rin-chan how did you sleep?" Sakura asked Rin grinned a toothy grin smiling at Sakura.

" Great I had a dream that you would become my sister and Itachi-onii-san would be your husband! Isn't that great?" Sakura turned red yet still smiled back at Rin.

' _Husband?.._' She felt very dizzy all a sudden.

" Whats wrong Sakura you look pale." Itachi said walking in from who knows were. Well at least he was in clothing this time around. He wore his usual clothing Sakura almost smiled. He wouldn't put on the clothes given to him, she knew he was given something to wear by the scowl he had on his face a fee seconds ago when he saw what she wore.

" Why are you wearing that?" He asked just proving her mental point. Sakura frown then grinned.

" What don't like it?" She teased with a wicked smirk. He narrowed his eyes. Sshe sigh he had no sense of humor how rude.

" Because I don't get to where kimono's often. I thought I would humor myself." Sakura's said sighing as she looked to Itachi who frowned then looked to the door's opposite the ones they all entered in. Sesshomaru trailed in. Usual armor on.

" Lord Sesshomaru good morning!" Rin said smiling brightly Sakura smiled at her. Rin really looked up to the Dog demon lord.

" Good morning Rin." Sesshomaru said in reply.

" Sesshomaru." Sakura said as her greeting Sesshomaru let a slight smirk lift his pale lips.

" Sakura." He replied it startled her.

" Lord Sesshomaru." Itachi said drawing Sesshomaru's attention to the red eyed man.

" Itachi." Sesshomaru said.

"RIN!" Rin said happily.

Sakura couldn't help it she laughed softly.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow and Itachi shook his head at the little girls response in the conversation.

**XXX**

" So Hinata-chan would you like to take a dip in the hot spring with me and Sango?" Kagome asked sweetly. Hinata smiled blushing and nodded. She looked to Naruto who nodded smiling his okay.

" Be careful Hina-chan!" Naruto said as she walked out with the two other women leaving Naruto with Sasuke, Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku. Kaede was out picking herbs with Kikyo who returned to the village recently. Shippo and Kirara was with them and Shippo.

" So Inuyasha are you going to _get _with Kikyo now that shes in the village?" Miroku asked the _hanyou_.

Inuyasha blushed a bit then scowled.

" That's none of your business you perverted monk! " Inuyasha said angry.

Sasuke sat in the corner glaring at his hands.

Naruto sigh and tried to get a conversation going.

" Teme." Naruto started.

" Dobe...what do you want?" Sasuke said looking up to the blond with his onyx eyes. He wore that gay white uniform with the purple butt bow _still_, seriously who wears that crap?

" What have you been up to for five years?" Naruto really had missed his best friend and brother, but he wouldn't say so to him. He was still a bit mad at him for leaving in the first place.

" Looking for Itachi... and I was about to win too if it didn't send us here. He would be dead by now." Sasuke said clutching his fists. **( Do you think I would let that happen stupid Sasuke?) ** Naruto sweat dropped. He was sure Sasuke might be able to beat Itachi but he doubted it. Not that he hadn't any faith in Sasuke it was just he knew how strong Itachi was he was in the bingo book as one of the most dangerous men in the 5 Shinobi nations and the fact that he may be alone out there with Sakura made Naruto's blood run cold he hoped she was okay, but they had to stick with their people since they had no clue how to get back and they were the only ones who could help them.

It was silent for a bit after that. Naruto realized Inuyasha and Miroku had left Kouga included. He was worried something happened, but Sasuke didn't seem to care.

" Dobe. Sakura...she's your Captain?" Sasuke sounded confused it was the first time Naruto heard such a tone from Sasuke.

" Yeah she's second in command of ANBU after Neji. Shes also Tsunade-baa-chan's apprentice and she is better then Baa-chan even. Sakura-chan is top Medic in the 5 Shinobi Nations." Naruto said proudly. Sasuke sigh frowning, so she had gotten better. She had rivaled the Hokage's power? That was hard to believe, he wanted to see that for himself.

" How did you get a Hyuuga as a girlfriend let alone a girlfriend, Dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto grinned then frown.

" Sakura-chan told me that Hina-chan liked me ever since were were young and I liked her and I figured to ask her out..and she said yes so we started to date." Naruto said grinning. Sasuke frown even the Dobe was dating now? He missed a lot.

**XXX**

Kagome and Sango rested against the banks of the springs opposite each other while Hinata was in the middle relaxing.

" Wow Hina-chan you have a great figure!" Kagome said surprised. Hinata turned red.

" Yeah you do... how old are you?" Sango asked curiously.

Hinata hesitated.

" Seventeen." Hinata said blushing more.

Kagome was surprised then grinned.

"I'm eighteen, well nineteen this year." Kagome said smirking.

" Twenty." Sango said blushing. She was the oldest in the spring. Kagome laughed.

" So Naruto is your boyfriend? How long have you been dating Hina-chan?" Kagome asked.

" Eh...yes a little... over ..a year." Hinata said blushing stammering.

" Speaking of Sango you seem to be getting along with Miroku more." Kagome teased the Demon slayer who turned a scarlet and scowl.

" Who would like that perverted monk? "Sango asked in denial.

" What about you Kagome?" Sango asked in a teasing tone making Kagome blush.

" What about me?" Kagome said making Sango smile.

" What about Kouga? You seem to be getting closer to the Wolf prince. Are you actually thinking about becoming his mate?" Sango asked watching her sister like figure turn a scarlet and mess with her black locks.

" I don't know." She said stubbornly.

Sango chuckled.

Hinata smiled.

Kagome scowl blushing more.

**XXX**

Miroku peaked at the three woman bathing from a near by tree. He blushed not only was Sango and Kagome beautiful, but Hinata was gorgeous! He wondered how that blond idiot got such a fine woman.

All of a sudden Miroku was snacked out of the tree and into the air by a angry Wolf Demon.

" You no go pervert!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at Miroku. It seems Miroku's plan failed, but it did bring Kouga and Inuyasha closer together.

" You Mutt what are you doing here?" Kouga yelled back.

" Your the pervert!" He yelled to Inuyasha who looked stunned at the Wolf's crimson eyes.

" Kouga calm down...we can settle this like men. Inuyasha wasn't looking at the girls he was watching out for trouble." Miroku said.

" Inuyasha." Miroku said to the still surprised Inuyasha. Never had Kouga showed him his red eyes Inuyasha was shocked. Kouga was mad because he thought Inuyasha was peaking on his future mate Kagome. He lost control. Amazing.

" Sorry." Kouga said and walked away surprising maybe Kagome was good for Kouga and vice versa. Kouga was acting more mature and trying not to fight with Inuyasha, he had no need now that Kagome was his.

Inuyasha blinked, then grumbled under his breath. It wasn't very fun though Kouga being all mature now. Inuyasha had no one to argue with.

A boulder was suddenly flung at Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku and Inuyasha paled.

" HENTAI!" Was heard for a few miles from Sango's lovely voice.

**XXX**

**A few days later...**

" Okay Kaede we'll be off now." Kagome said smiling to the older _Miko_. Kikyo was to stay with Kaede to protect the village. Every one else was coming along.

Shippo didn't have enough sleep so he was sleeping on top of the large two tailed cat demon. Sasuke and Naruto and Hinata surprised Inuyasha and Kouga by keeping pace with them. They could keep pace with a _Hanyou_ and full blooded Wolf demon, well Kouga wasn't using the jewel shards since the jewel was whole again, but still he was pretty fast.

After all day of travel and no Sakura or Itachi the group settled in a camp for the night. Kagome and Hinata helping with dinner and since the things from Kagome's time were familiar to Hinata she helped also.

" So your from a different world then us, but similar times?" Kagome asked Hinata. If their world was like her time. Hinata smiled unsure, blushing. She was still shy, but she was warming up to Kagome and Sango they were becoming like sisters to her.

" I suppose so Kagome-chan." Hinata said smiling.

After dinner every one settled in for the night and even though Sasuke and Naruto and Hinata traveled together with the group didn't mean they trusted them to watch them as they slept so Sasuke and Naruto took turns watching with Kouga or Inuyasha or Miroku.

**XXX**

Sakura jumped from the sudden loud thunder. Not that she was scared, but it had woken her. She hated thunder. She couldn't hear if someone attacked or not. Great..now she was insecure.

She walked out of her room in her usual clothing. She was sick of Kimono's already, now she preferred her own clothing. She had on All black mostly. She had put her ANBU clothes away for the time being. She wore black shorts under a red skirt. **(like in Shippuden but not tan.)**

She walked down the hall to Itachi's room knocking she walked in unsure. She really didn't want to come in here, but he was also a Ninja and she trusted Itachi here. At least they were on the same side while stuck in this place..this time.

She had a kunai thrown at her and she caught it with ease surprised though. She saw a figure drop from the ceiling relaxing when she saw the Akatsuki cloak. Which is something she had never done before in her life.

" Sorry for intruding Itachi. I figured to come here since I couldn't hear if an enemy approached because the thunder." Sakura said.

" Very well you will be fine here you can help me see." Itachi said, she was surprised for a moment then remembered that Itachi's vision was going bad because of his Mangekyo and Sharingan

Wait...if his vision was going bad. He just threw a kunai at her almost blind! She winced he just blindly threw a kunai at her. Great...good thing it was her and not Rin...gezz.

**XXX**

Some how she ended up sitting back to back to Itachi on the floor. The storm still going strong and somehow she ended up falling asleep. She had a long day playing with Rin. Tomorrow she would ask Sesshomaru if she could help if anyone was sick being a doctor for them.

Sakura awoke surprised. Where the heck was she? She looked around in slight panic. Then she felt breathing at her back and went still.

She fell asleep against Itachi, she was so stupid! She could have been killed falling asleep with the enemy at her back. She trusted Itachi to make sure she was safe as she slept, that was saying something to Itachi and to Sakura herself. She blushed cursing her self.

" Did you sleep well? Is the little girl tiring you?" Sakura winced. Yep she knew he knew she fell asleep.

" Yeah, but Rin-chan is a great child...she reminds me of Naruto when he was younger. So hyper haha..." Sakura said sweat dropping. Itachi simply nodded.

" The storm is letting up." Itachi said suddenly.

She nodded. Right she needed to get to her room before she was seen coming out of Itachi's room at night. It was bad enough that Sesshomaru probably thought they were lovers since he caught them in the spring together, but if she came out of his room in the wee hours of the morning that would just prove that they were and they weren't. She wasn't sure why she should care if he thought they were or not.

" You should get back to your room. Don't push yourself." Itachi said as she stood he stood also.

" I'm thinking about asking Sesshomaru if he needs my assistance in the estate for a medic." Sakura said suddenly. Itachi frowned then nodded.

" Okay I think that would help you pass the time better." Itachi said, she smiled and nodded.

" Thank you Itachi. "She said almost silently as she walked out She wasn't sure why she asked his permission. She was treating him as she did Kakashi, or Neji. Itachi tensed...that was a first, being thanked.

**XXX**

Sakura grumbled obscenities. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru at all the past few days. She wanted to ask about being the estate doctor while she was here, just because she might not be able to use her Chakra on these people doesn't mean she doesn't know any other normal things. She was a doctor Chakra or not.

Sakura heard a girls voice behind her and looked down at the smiling Rin.

" Hi Sakura-onee-chan. Are you looking for Itachi-onii-san?" Rin asked and Sakura smiled, but shook her head.

" No actually I'm looking for Sesshomaru do you know were he is?" Sakura asked. Rin grinned.

" Hes patrolling his lands. Lord Sesshomaru should return today then he will be in his study. I'll show you there after dinner. He should be home by then." Rin said and Sakura smiled and patted the girls head.

" Thank you Rin." Sakura said the girl beamed at her and nodded.

" Hey Sakura-onee-chan do you want to pick flowers with me? I pick them for lord Sesshomaru you can give yours to Itachi-onii-san! " Sakura blushed then rubbed the back of her neck.

" I'd rather not...but I will pick flowers with you Rin-chan." Sakura said smiling warily. Rin grinned and they walked off to the garden's.

**XXX**

Itachi was bored. He had to say it had been a while since that happened. So he went out side and threw Shuriken at a tree to pass the time.

Very entertaining as it was, he soon grew bored of that so practiced his Ninjutsu then Taijutsu. Then Genjutsu which didn't help very much when he had no one to practice with.

It was soon time for dinner and he was sweating so he decided to bathe before he went to said dinner.

Over all Itachi's day was very boring. He wondered if the cherry blossom had a better day? Perhaps she would like to train with him to pass the time. Though he was sure the little girl was giving her a run for her money as it was.

**XXX**

Sakura groaned, she had just bathed again before dinner since she was out in the sun most of the day and now she was dressed in her regular clothing that managed to get washed every day with out her knowing. It was strange. She had brought four pairs of clothing. This set was a red shirt with black pants.

She walked out of her room to the dinning room and as usual Rin was there before her. This time so was Itachi. He was sitting across where she sat beside Rin.

Sesshomaru wasn't there.

" Itachi did you have a good day? " Sakura asked. He looked up at her then nodded.

" And you _Cherry blossom_?" He asked, she smirked. He had started going back to her nick name eh? Interesting.

" Fine. I played with Rin-chan we picked flowers. You were training. I saw you earlier." Sakura said smiling as food was brought out by servants. She wasn't use to them yet, but they didn't bother her.

Itachi wondered when she saw him because he didn't sense her and he would have when he was training, but he didn't. She must be very good at concealing her Chakra.

" Ah..." Itachi replied then looked at the door opposite the one he entered when Sesshomaru walked in. He wore the same thing as always. Armour and all.

They ate in silence, well except Rin who talked to Sesshomaru the hole time. After dinner Sesshomaru excused himself to his study and when Rin finished her dinner she took Sakura to his study. Itachi didn't ask, but he was curious. Why she wanted to see him then figured it was about her being a doctor here.

Sakura winced when she was left alone to knock on Sesshomaru's study door. She knocked and heard a '_Enter_' from Sesshomaru. She walked into the lovely gold and red room.

Behind a desk sat Sesshomaru who looked to be doing some sort of paper work on Scrolls. It reminded her of Tsunade sort of at least Sesshomaru did his paper work.

" What do you want woman?" Sesshomaru asked not even looking up. Sakura narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

" I'm a doctor. I wondered if I could be of any use to your estate. I would like to help if I could." Sakura said. Sesshomaru did look up at that, he placed his current scroll down.

" Rin is the only human here other then you and your ...friend." Sesshomaru had hesitated on what to call Itachi and she scowl at him.

" Itachi is actually my enemy back in our world...we just agreed not to kill each other since we need to get back home." Sakura said Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

" Very well..." Sesshomaru said almost amused.

" I could still help..." Sakura said about being a Doctor for him.

He frowned then chuckled.

" Stubborn. The people here are all Demon's if they are wounded they die or heal them selves they don't need doctors." Sesshomaru said. Sakura frowned deeper.

" But... if you wish to make a fool out of your self I will tell them you are a doctor, but the only one I would advice you to help if hurt is Rin." Sesshomaru said she sigh and nodded.

" Thank you..." She said and sigh.

" Is your hair naturally that absurd color?" Sesshomaru asked such a weird question yet she didn't seem surprised she must have got that question a lot.

" Yes. I was born with pink hair. " Sakura said in another sigh a little annoyed this time.

Sesshomaru nodded and she left.

He frowned to himself. Whats kind of human has such a weird scent plus pink hair? Plus one with red eyes? Ninja that could move almost as fast if not faster then Inuyasha his half breed half brother.

**XXX**

" It's been a week already Inuyasha and we still haven't found Sakura or Itachi... are you sure you can't smell them? " Kagome asked and Inuyasha scowled.

" No woman. We already have that Wolf out looking too. We haven't even found any trace of them. There probably dead by now." Inuyasha said Miroku and Sango hit Inuyasha over the head while Kagome 'sat' him letting him form a Inuyasha sized hole in the ground.

" It rained also so their scent would have been washed away long ago." Miroku said in a sigh as if it were normal for a half demon to just slam into the ground by word alone.

" We can't sense either of their Chakra either." Hinata said to Kagome who frown.

" And we can't seem to get anything out of the villagers anywhere. We looked every where in the East. All there is is the South, North, and..." Kagome paused and looked at Inuyasha who scowled.

" West." Sasuke said. Inuyasha shot him a dirty glare. Sasuke just glared back.

" Lord Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older half brother. He is the Ruler of the Western lands. How ever Inuyasha and his brother do not get along you could say they want to kill each other." Miroku explained to Hinata and Naruto.

" Sounds like Teme and his brother." Naruto said chuckling. Sasuke gave him his famous glare and turned to glare at the ground.

" Does Sasuke and his brother not get along also?" Miroku asked. Naruto and Hinata exchanged a look then frown at Sasuke.

" No they don't." Hinata said.

" Itachi killed his clan...all of them except Sasuke." Naruto said looking to Sasuke's now tense back.

" Ah...so Sasuke and Inuyasha are some what alike in wanting to kill their older brothers." Miroku said. Naruto and Hinata nodded unsure if they should, but they nodded.

" Sesshomaru won't just let us in his lands. We should leave West for last." Inuyasha said annoyed.

" Ah...that would be wise." Miroku said nodding.

Sango sigh.

" How are we supposed to find them like this?" Sango asked.

" How about we split up?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome frowned.

" I guess that could work Sango, Miroku and Kirara can fly over head and cover more ground. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata-chan can go with Inuyasha. Kouga, Shippo and I will search also." Kagome said.

" I guess that could work." Hinata said nodding at Kagome's plan.

" Itachi has black hair that's tied back at the nape of his neck. He's wearing a black and red cloak that has red clouds on it and red eyes. Sakura has pink hair and green eyes you can't miss her." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped.

" So Kouga, Kagome and Shippo take the rest of the East. Sango and I will take the North. Inuyasha, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lady Hinata will take the South and when we finish if we don't find anything we will meet up at Kaede's and then go to the West all together." Miroku said. Every one nodded except Sasuke and Inuyasha who seemed to be glaring no where in particular.

**XXX**

**End chapter two:**

**Wow that was a long one to re-write/ edit, it took me a few hours. ( Of course that could be since I kept taking breaks and doing other things XD) Anyway! How'd you like this chapter? I didn't change too much if you remember, to those who did read this before. Hope it's easier to read this way. If you see mistakes then blah my bad ignore them. I'm not editing this again. ^^'**

**REVIEW! Please? :3**

**~~ Kyo ~~**


	3. Searching

**Okay as you all should know by now! I am reediting/ rewriting this fic! It will take some time,_ but_ I'm averaging a chapter a day so far so maybe it will keep like that and get me out of my writers block that I am with this fic right now. XD Yes! You have my real reason for editing this XDD I'm just so cruel some times. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters or Inuyasha for that matter either.**

**Recap last chapter: **

_"How about we split up?..." Sango asked._

_Inuyasha and Kagome frowned._

_" I guess that could work Sango, Miroku and Kirara can fly over head and cover more ground...Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata-chan...can go with Inuyasha and Kouga, Shippo and I will search also." Kagome said._

_" Sure." Hinata said nodding at Kagome's plan._

_" Itachi has Black hair that's tied back at the nape of his neck...he wear's a black and red cloak that has red clouds on it and he has red eyes. Sakura has pink hair and green eyes you can't miss her." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped._

_" So Kouga, Kagome and Shippo take the rest of the East. Sango and I will take the North. Inuyasha, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lady Hinata will take the south and when we finish if we don't find anything we will meet up at Kaede's and then go to the West all together." Miroku said every one nodded except Sasuke and Inuyasha who seemed to be glaring no where in particular._

**End recap chapter two:**

**Chapter three: Searching**

**Kohona...**

Tsunade ran a hand through her hair. What was taking them so long. Not even a word sent from them nothing at all. She was very worried about her pupil and both Naruto and Hinata. Tsunade knew this mission was not a normal one. She knew for a fact that the last ninja that had been assigned this mission had never come back. She was worried of course, but she had figured that her top ANBU could handle themselves. Perhaps she should send another team to make sure the three were alive and well.

It had only been three weeks since they had been gone. It should have taken them two weeks to get to the tree and _Well _and then find the Jewel and come back. Four weeks, maybe five at most, but still. With not even a word from them, it worried her more then them missing for four weeks would. What if they were killed? What if they had been captured? Injured? What if they were lost?

She rummaged through her desk and pulled out a bottle of Sake. She poured a glass and drank it in one swallow. She would have to send another team to make sure the tree were alright, but who? Just as she thought the question there was a knock on her door.

" Enter." She said with a sigh after her words. Neji Hyuuga stepped in side closing the large wooden doors shut behind him.

" Lady Tsunade." Neji said nodding his head to the Hokage. Tsunade frowned at the ANBU member. He was the leader of the ANBU and the only one ahead of Sakura in rank. Neji's silver eyes stared blankly at the Hokage.

" Report." Tsunade said remembering that Neji had come to tell her the success or failure of his current mission.

" The Uchiha was last seen in stone searching for his brother. My team and I caught up with the one in Akatsuki named Deidara. He unfortunately got away, but he told us that Itachi was also in Stone with Kisame. Sasuke had to have ran into his brother. We searched Stone and found a place in the forest that looked to be disrupted by the Uchiha's Phoenix flower jutsu and the other Uchiha's Chidori. There was no trace of either, but there was blood." Neji said. Tsunade frowned even more.

" Enough to perhaps have one or both dead?" Neji shook his head spilling chocolate locks over his shoulders.

" No." Tsunade was puzzled by this. If neither were dead where did they run off to?

" Good work. I would have you rest usually after a mission like this Hyuuga, but I'm afraid I am going to have to give you and your team another mission." Neji's brows creased.

" Sakura." He said. Tsunade nodded.

**Feudal era. **

_**Naruto's group.**_

" It's been a four days since we started looking for them. She's not in the south. Nothing is down here." Sasuke said. Naruto glared over at him.

" We settle here for the night. We go back tomorrow to the Village." Inuyasha said glancing at Hinata who was sitting on a tree panting from the searching. Inuyasha had been running at full speed and yet all three Ninja seemed to keep up fine, except the female. She had more trouble having to stop them more to rest.

Inuyasha didn't mind. He was impressed that they had kept up with him for as long as they did. Kagome said they weren't from her time so where were they from? Another time? Another world all together? That old hag had said that it was possible that the _Bone Eaters Well_ had brought them from another world. It brought Kagome from a different time, so why not bring others from a different world?

He didn't like the black haired human. The female was fine. She seemed much like the other female's he encountered while traveling. Miroku had often liked those type of girls. The blond haired kid was alright. He was annoying the hell out of him, but he liked him. At least he wasn't as bored with the kid around.

The thing that confused him was he smelled a demonic prescience on the kid's skin. Under it was more like it. He wanted to ask, but wasn't sure it would be welcome. It wasn't any of his business, but he was wasting his time searching for two humans who he didn't even know.

Inuyasha watched as the female smiled at the blond haired kid. They were mates. He could tell that much, they carried each others scents that was for sure. The female also carried the blonds young. Perhaps that was the reason he himself didn't mind stopping so often for her. He didn't think either of the other two humans knew of it, or perhaps not even she knew of it.

Hinata caught Inuyasha looking at her and flushed in embarrassment. She lowered her head so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. That was another weird thing. The girl's silver eyes, and the raven haired male's black eyes that changed to a weird red like a demons. He had heard about Ninjas. He had never seen one, but maybe this was how they were like he wasn't really sure.

The two male Ninjas set up the camp and the female went to get firewood. Inuyasha followed her for her safety alone. He had promised Kagome to protect them. He didn't like it but since she was with child he figured someone had to.

_**Kouga's group. **_

Kagome huffed. They had found _nothing_. Nothing at all. Neither had the other two groups either or so Kouga said. The East was clear. They had searched every village and every hole and cave to hide in, but nothing. Not even a trace. Nothing. Kouga had said they would head back to the old Miko in the morning. She had never met the female Ninja they were looking for. She has seen Ninja before, but they were not common in her time. Never like these Ninjas though.

Hinata was really sweet and Naruto reminded her of Inuyasha. She liked them both. She wasn't too sure about the raven haired male. She had heard that Ninja had different skills, but she had never heard of any who could change their eyes to red like a demon. Kouga said that Naruto smelt like a _Kitsune_ demon. He didn't look like one in the least. Kouga said the scent was more in him, under the skin then on it.

She had asked if he was possessed Kouga said he wasn't sure. The blond didn't seem like it. He was always smiling and if he wasn't he was yelling at the raven haired male. Sasuke.

Naruto and Hinata had said that Sasuke's relationship with his brother was like Inuyasha's with Sesshomaru. A little different. Kagome was curious to why anyone would kill their family and why anyone would want to kill said family left. If she only had a brother left she wouldn't want to hurt him let alone kill him. Stubborn men was all it was.

Shippo was in front of the fire curled up asleep. It was a little cold tonight. She worried about the girl she had never met. Sakura. A pretty name. With pink hair all the same. She had never seen a human with pink hair but the girl was a Ninja from another world maybe it was more common where they were from. Inuyasha and Kouga seemed taken back when they were told her hair was natural.

Kagome didn't blame them either. Humans just didn't have pink hair, well neither did they have silver pupil-less eyes like Hinata or changing eye colors like Sasuke. The ninja certainly were different from what they were all use to, even Kagome herself.

She hoped this Sakura could handle being by herself. Kagome had been amazed to see the three Ninja keeping up with Kouga and Inuyasha. So had both Kouga and Inuyasha. So maybe Sakura would be fine. If she could out run the demon then she could survive though she wasn't sure she could kill it. Hopefully she wouldn't run into anything dangerous at all.

And the other male Ninja that had supposedly been brought here. Itachi had been his name. She heard from Naruto and Sasuke's conversation. He may have killed his family, but she would never want anyone to be at the mercy of demons. At least bad ones. She's like to be at Kouga's mercy anytime. She blushed and shook her head. Bad thoughts.

Kouga chose that moment to walk into the clearing with wood, and a boar over one shoulder. She smiled warmly at him and he flashed a bright grin her way that warmed her face even more. He set the wood by the fire and took out to cleaning the boar. Kagome watched him with keen eyes.

He was so beautiful. His long black hair was tied up. His blue eyes so lovely, so serious while doing work. Why did he have to be breath taking? Kouga noticed her stare and grinned at her with white teeth. He had longer canine teeth in his mouth as well, giving him more a wild look, although the way her dressed did that already. With his brown furred clothing. His armor and brown tail.

" I love that you notice me Kagome." She flushed in embarrassment.

" I'm going to clean up in the river." He said after putting the meat onto the fire. She nodded. He ran off into the woods and she sighed.

She loved Kouga. She knew that. They weren't together, together but they were working on it. If Kouga had his way he would be her mate already. Kagome didn't want to move that fast though. She wanted to date him. Of course that's what they sort of have been doing up until now. Kouga didn't understand the concept so she said court and he nodded, willing to wait a little longer to have the woman of his choice.

She wondered if Inuyasha would get with Kikyo now that he didn't have her to worry about. She was with Kouga and so he didn't have to worry about her any more. He didn't have to sneak off with the long dead priestess. He didn't have to worry about making her mad or jealous. She wished him luck in getting with Kikyo. She was nice even if she didn't seem like it.

Kouga came back into the clearing but she didn't hear him so when he wrapped his arms around her waist she gasped in surprise. She smelt his musky wolf scent and relaxed. " The kids sleeping." He whispered huskily in her ear. She flushed again, but smiled as she turned in his arms so his mouth could connect with hers.

" I love you." He said against her mouth. She sighed. " I love you." She breathed against his moist lips. " Um..." They both jerked their attention to Shippo who was blushing, but had a giant grin on his face at the same time.

" Well maybe I should go back to sleep." He grinned and laid his head back down closing his eyes with his back turned to them. Kouga blushed and tried to hide it. He got embarrassed with Kagome like this, but his pack mates told him to be confident. He tried to be he really did, but it was hard. He was finally getting the woman he wanted and the mutt wasn't in her heart anymore. He was.

He was a little confused when she wanted to ' date ' him first but when she said court he knew the meaning and smiled at her. He would rather just be her mate, but if she wanted to go slower he could do it. He didn't like it, but he could do it. He had to go back to his pack soon. Once they headed back to the old _Miko_ they had to go to his pack. He couldn't leave them more then two weeks at a time.

Maybe Kagome would come back with him this time. The pack loved her. She got along great with them all. Plus she was a _Miko_ they liked her even more because she could heal with her powers. Of course it was spiritual power that hurt most demons, she could heal them none the less. Not major wounds of course, but while traveling with her group and the Mutt they had a lot of wounds and she brought things back from her world that were bandages.

All in all they loved his future mate. And so did he.

_**Miroku's group. **_

Sango sighed. No sign of any thing. No Sakura _or _Itachi. She was wary of the raven haired kid. The blond didn't look like a demon or act like one for that matter, but he felt like one. Miroku said that he could hold a demon inside. She asked if he was possessed, but Miroku said he wasn't. Plus he seemed like no trouble. They all just wanted to find their lost friends or in Sasuke's cause lost brother.

It was getting dark so they made camp. Kirara was tired and rushed off into the woods to get something to eat for herself. They had ate earlier so they were fine. Miroku sat next to her by the fire they set up.

" Do you think we can return them to their own land?" She asked the monk. He sighed and ran a hand over her bottom in thought.

" Perhaps. It's might be difficult. They could be sent to another world or Kagome's. It will be very confusing, but maybe we will be able to. The thing though is, _if_ they will be _able_ to find their comrades." Sango nodded.

" Do you think they are alive?" Miroku shrugged.

" They are Ninja. I have heard of their kind, but they are much different from what I heard. They keep up with Kouga and Inuyasha. It is very interesting." Sango nodded.

" Let's get some sleep." Sango said. Miroku grinned at her lecherously.

" Who needs sleep?" She blushed, but hit him. He grumbled as she walked to the other side of the camp and slept. Well he _tried_.

" We need to regroup in the village. We haven't found anything and it's been four days. I would be surprised if they stumbled this far out anyway." Miroku announced a little later.

" So we have to go West after all into Sesshomaru's lands." Miroku chuckled.

" Yes."

**End chapter three:**

**Yeah, yeah, I know it's shorter then the other chapters, but since this fic mainly is about _Sakura_ and her group this chapter was mainly just for the purpose of showing you what the other groups were doing. Plus I had a few people ask for more of the other groups as well as Sakura so this chapter is for them XD**

**As I said before, if there are mistake I missed then live with them I'm not going to reedit twice ^^, please review and tell me what you think and if you already reviewed the first time you read this story then PM me and tell me what ever you want to tell me about my story. You can Flame me and criticize me all you like, but it won't matter much to me either way ^^ I of course love when people tell me what they like or disliked about my story so I can use that as future reference and improve my writing. ENJOY the chapters ^^**

**~~Kyo~~**


	4. A doctor in need

**Yo! Kyo here of course who else would it be? Ne? Hum...anyway! I promised Sakura and the rest now that is what you shall get! So who is the fluffy going to be between eh? Sakura and Itachi? Sakura and Sesshomaru? Itachi Sesshomaru? Lol Just kidding. That would be quite amusing though lol. ( And for the millionth time I am reediting this fic so have fun for those who choose to re-read this and for those who are just starting out ne?)**

**Onward!**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome and the others or Sakura and her group either. **

**Recap last chap:**

" _Let's get some sleep." Sango said. Miroku grinned at her lecherously. _

" _Who needs sleep?" She blushed, but hit him. He grumbled as she walked to the other side of the camp and slept. Well he _tried_. _

" _We need to regroup in the village. We haven't found anything and it's been four days. I would be surprised if they stumbled this far out anyway." Miroku announced a little later. _

" _So we have to go West after all into Sesshomaru's lands." Miroku chuckled. _

" _Yes." _

**End recap:**

**Chapter four: A Doctor In Need.**

Sesshomaru could not believe it. She was healing demons. It was impossible. No one had ever been able to heal them. Kagome, the girl his brother traveled with was a _Miko_. She could heal humans, but never had a_ Miko_ been able to heal demons. He would have called this pink haired girl a _Miko_ with that green energy flowing out of her hands, but it wasn't a spiritual energy. It was if she was using a part of herself to heal others. Why would she do that for people she did not even know. Demons none the less?

Ninja they had said they were. So what was this green energy coming from her hands, healing his people?

" It would be called _Chakra_." Itachi said. Sesshomaru flipped around then looked up to the ceiling. He frowned up at the black haired male.

How was he able to stand on a the ceiling?

" That would be _Chakra_." Itachi said reading the question in Sesshomaru's eyes. Itachi looked to the pink haired female and watched as she healed a nasty cut a red haired female demon had gotten from her mate.

Sesshomaru watched her also. She was different then human women and also different from demon women. A special woman indeed. She is also mating age.

" What is this _Chakra_?" Sesshomaru asked. The foreign words rolling off his tongue oddly.

" Energy we hold inside us. We can use it to have...powers, and we can use it to heal." Itachi said and dropped to the floor gracefully next to Sesshomaru.

" You are not the only Ninja that have come here." Sesshomaru stated. Itachi shook his head.

" No. Sakura came with people and I was transported here, my little brother should be here also." Itachi explained.

" Can they also heal like she can?" He asked. Itachi looked over at the silver haired demon lord.

" Not like she can. She is a medic...a healer for our people." Itachi tried to use simple words. Words this Demon Lord would understand. They were not from the same word or time period either. Sesshomaru mulled that information over as they both watched Sakura heal yet another demon.

Perhaps he would keep the female for Rin, for his people also. She could be very helpful to him and his land. Very _helpful_ indeed.

**XxxxXX**

Sakura walked through the castle walls after healing people from the castle all day. It was good to be needed. At first she was thought mad. Then when she had healed a little girl's wound everyone had come to her. Most of the injuries were severe. Sakura wouldn't think they would survive, but when she asked a red haired female, she had told Sakura it was only a flesh wound. Nothing serious, they would heal in a few hours.

Of course Ninja heal fast too, not as fast as demons she guessed. She knew Naruto had the nine tailed fox demon inside him, so it would explain how he healed so fast too if Demon's healed at such a rate. No wonder Naruto kept alive after all the reckless stuff he's done. Suddenly, Sakura heard Rin's voice and turned to look of the girl.

" I love the rain!" She yelled jumping onto Sakura as she ran into the castle. Sakura gasped. The girl was soaked to the bone. Drenching Sakura also in the ice cold rain.

" Rin! Your freezing! You must get out of those clothes or you will catch a cold." Rin pouted.

" I'm fine." Rin said, then sneezed.

" What's a cold?" Rin then asked tilting her head. Sakura frowned. She picked the girl up and took her back to her own room and undressed her and then brought her to the hot spring in the other room.

**The next day...**

How was she going to tell Lord Sesshomaru. Demon of the West that _his_ ward was _sick_? She could help her, it was a common cold. They didn't have medicines as simple as they did in her word here. She would have to try to find herbs to mix to make the medicine herself. Which meant she would have to go looking for it.

The main problem was people in this era died from things as simple as a cold. Sakura could help Rin by giving helping cool her fever, but to help heal her she would need medicine and she would have to go out in the rain, that still poured down, to get it. Another problem she saw was that this world might not have what she needed. Or it may look different.

What a bother it was to be in a different world and time! She had never been so frustrated with this problem before! Of course she had only been here a days. So who knew if she would become more frustrated? She just hoped she could find what she needed.

So back to the problem at hand right now! How to go about telling Sesshomaru a powerful Demon Lord about Rin being sick? Solution! Take Itachi in while telling him and then put him in the line of fire instead of her. Yep that worked out for her at least. She had to get back at the Uchiha anyway for causing Sasuke such _pain_, even if Sasuke was such a _pain_.

**XxxxxX**

Itachi promised himself he would not laugh at this ridiculous female with pink hair. He promised himself he would not show emotion, he promised himself, so why was he laughing so hard right now? Sakura however was not amused.

" _Uchiha Itachi_ you better stop laughing at me." She commanded. He sobered up and smirked at her. Amusement on it's own accord still lingering in his onyx eyes.

" You want me to go with you to see a Demon Lord about gathering herbs for his sick ward?" Itachi asked a smirk widening at the amusement of this. Sakura glared at him her cheeks flaring red at being laughed at by Itachi. Who even knew the Uchiha had it in him to laugh?

" Yes, now please Rin won't get any better if I do not heal her, and with out the herbs the chance of me doing so will be less then thirty percent." Itachi frowned, sighed, straighten, breathed away his laughter, then nodded.

" Very well, but I still do not see why I have to be the one to tell him." Sakura winced.

" You seriously want me to go in front of him and tell him his ward is sick, and might die?" Itachi frowned at her.

" So you want me to tell him exactly that?" Sakura shrugged.

" Think of it as pay back for being so mean to Sasuke," Itachi shook his head. What a character this girl was. He shrugged.

" Very well let's go to _it _then." Itachi said walking to the door of his room. She smiled and followed. He had forgotten what a bother females were. Yet he found himself not really minding.

**In Sesshomaru's study...**

Sesshomaru wondered where Rin was. He hadn't heard from her in almost two days. Of course he had been locked in his study doing work. Though the girl usually just came to him when ever she wished to. Perhaps she was playing with some of the servants, or the pink haired female.

He was taking in consideration keeping the female here as a servant. A playmate for Rin. Though the girl was certainly older then Rin, though Rin would need a mother figure to take care of her needs more then Sesshomaru could. He didn't know much, nor wanted to bother with Rin when she had female discomforts as she aged. He had been thinking of taking the _Miko _Kagome from his little brother and having her raise Rin here at the Estate, but then he learned that Kouga wolf Prince, had taken the girl as a mate.

When this pink haired female tumbled into his hands he realized he couldn't let this one get away. She was much more useful then a _Miko_ would ever be and better on the eyes he realized with a start. He growled and slammed his first into the desk. It cracked and he glared at it for not holding under his assault. He did not just think that a_ human_ was worthy of this Sesshomaru's attention. **( Seriously is there more then One Sesshomaru? Lol)**

He would not think more on the female. She was_ human_. Though there was more to her then that. She had healing powers, and she didn't seem like a frail human. He sensed a spirit hidden inside that burned. She was interesting and he wished to learn more about her, but he shouldn't should he? A human woman taking his mind off more important matters? What had gotten a hold of him? He was not acting himself. He shook his head his long silver hair fell over his shoulder and he looked down at it.

How had she gotten natural pink hair? He had never seen a human with hair the color of a demon, though he had never seen a demon with pink hair naturally either. Of course how did he know the pink was natural other then her word? He could always find out, but then that would mean seeing the woman naked and he had already seen a lot more of her then his mind wished to. He didn't need to think about the female in any other way then useful for Rin's sake.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock. He sighed. " Enter." He said and ran a hand over his eyes. As if his thoughts had conjured her the pink haired woman peaked into his study with a frown. She was lovely. Such green eyes, contrasting with such vibrant pink hair. She was indeed exotic.

" Eh... Lord Sesshomaru are you busy?" She asked.

And she called him by his title like a servant, or submissive would do. He liked that. The black haired male pushed the door open and stepped in side. _Him_ however. He was not respectful. Sesshomaru didn't like the male one bit. The raven haired Ninja was also odd. What sort of human could change their eye color like that? From black to red with weird designs in them? What weird beings Ninjas were. He would like to meet more of them, find out more.

" What?" Sesshomaru asked not in a very good mood. He had been thinking too much on that pink haired female. Too much indeed, and then the raven haired male just irritated him sort of like his little brother. **( Did he just compare Inuyasha and Itachi? Wow...they could not be more of opposites then that. -_-')**

" Eh..." The pink haired one elbowed the raven haired one and the male grunted and glared over at her.

Sesshomaru wondered if they had a relationship. They did not seem like mates, but they seemed close. Though perhaps that was how people from their world acted toward each other he didn't know. Though they said they were actually enemies working together to return to their world, Sesshomaru never treated his enemies like they did each other, so it came to reason that there was something else going on. Why was he even bothering? He was a Lord, he could not waste his time on such trivial matters.

" Sesshomaru. I am afraid Rin played out in the rain and has caught a sickness. Sakura can not heal her with out proper medicine. For that she needs certain herbs to mix, and she does not have such things with her. She needs to go find some or rather she needs to know if things are the same in this world that they are in ours."

Itachi said motioning to Sakura who stood slightly behind Itachi. Sesshomaru wondered why she seemed unsure as if Sesshomaru would kill her or something.

Wait...Rin was sick?

" Do what you must. If you do not heal her I will kill you." Itachi snorted and Sakura swallowed hard.

Maybe too dramatic, but he wanted to see if she could heal his ward, besides that if Rin died he would have no use for the female, and would kill her. He would not be very pleased if Rin did die.

" Tell me what you need to gather and I will have a servant gather them for you." Sakura frowned and stepped out from behind Itachi. Her safe place.

" Lord Sesshomaru, I do not mind getting them myself." Sesshomaru glared at her and her jade eyes went wide.

" You will not leave this Estate." Sakura's mouth popped open in shock and Itachi glared at the male. So they were captives now? Great, just great. Just what they needed to be held captive by some weird Demon Lord, who had some weird purpose for them. Perfect. Like things couldn't get any worse?

**With the others back in Kaede's hut. **

" We found nothing." Kagome said entering the hut with Kouga's hand in hers.

Inuyasha who had already made it back also huffed. Obviously he had no luck either, but didn't want to admit that. Naruto and Hinata sat together by the fire and watched the flame. They were worried about Sakura. Their mission had failed and so they needed to get home anyway, but with out Sakura it just wasn't possible. Naruto and Hinata refused to leave her here. Plus they had to find Itachi Uchiha too. What if Sakura was hurt by him? Captured? Killed? Naruto growled out a curse and grit his teeth together.

No one had found any trace of them. None of the groups who came back did. Though Sango and Miroku had yet to return. Naruto was worried. What if she was hurt? Lying some where dying? What if she was being raped? Naruto swallowed hard. Surly Sakura would be able to protect herself right? Right?

Suddenly they all heard a slap and then Sango rushed in. Miroku followed behind with a bright hand red hand print of his face. Sango looked annoyed. Kirara padded in, in her small kitty form and sat on Hinata's lap.

" We found something, but we didn't find your friends." Sango said. Naruto slumped. Kagome looked at her sister.

" What did you guys find?" She asked. Sango frowned.

" We found the remains of a snake demon. It had been dead a while, but we found foot prints and the prints we found, before it started raining, looked like they came from foot wear like yours." Sango pointed to Naruto's shoes. He looked at his sandal and lifted his leg up to look at the bottom of them.

" It must be Sakura-chan!" He yelled excited. Sango frowned and nodded.

" But their were two sets of those prints." She looked at Sasuke in the far corner of the hut.

" Your brother must be with her." Sasuke tensed. Naruto froze and Hinata gasped covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

" I assume they were headed West into Lord Sesshomaru's lands then?" Kouga asked Miroku. Miroku nodded.

" We followed their tracts to a river where they disappeared. They must have crossed some how. Though the current would be too strong, and unless they flew or jumped there would be no way across-" Sasuke cut them off.

" They would have just walked across." Everyone except Hinata and Naruto looked at him like he was mad. Sasuke shrugged.

" Believe it! They must have used Chakra to walk across! So we have to go to this Lord's or what ever, place and get back Sakura-chan! Yeah!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist in the air.

" Chakra?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded.

"It's the life energy of a person. Ninjas use it, or so I heard, to do things like heal, jump like a demon, and create illusions." Kagome said. Shippo looked shocked.

" We can do more then just that! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

" Watch this!" He yelled and created a clone of himself.

Sasuke shook his head. Leave it to the Dobe to shock the heck out of people from hundreds of years in the past, not only that, but in a different world. What a idiot. Sasuke looked at his wrist. Still broken from his fight with Itachi. If _he_ was with Sakura he needed to find him all the much faster. Who knew what that weak girl would get herself into. Itachi was much more powerful. He probably only took her along because he needed healed too.

He would probably kill her when he no longer needed her. Where ever they were going now they needed to go fast. They were wasting time here.

**End chapter four:**

**XD So I know my chapters are getting shorter, but I just don't feel like writing all that much now a days and besides that I have less time then I did. Of course the time I now have is being used to rewrite/edit this fic so don't complain that my other stories are wasting away within your guys imaginations because I'm working on it. One thing at a time. I have never been good with multitasking. _._; ( Upside down sweat drop? XDD) Sorry I had coffee today sad enough to say.**

**REVIEW~~~ Please? O.O''**

**~~ Kyo ~~**


	5. Why not?

**OKAY! This is the third chapter I've rewritten / edited in the past few hours so I'm on a role! XD So maybe I'll get this posted and a new chapter up real soon ne? ^^; Maybe. **

**~~ Kyo ~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, but I do own my self. So ha! Take that fan fiction!**

**Recap last chapter:**

_Sasuke shook his head. Leave it to the Dobe to shock the heck out of people from hundreds of years in the past, not only that but in a different world. What a idiot. Sasuke looked at his wrist. Still broken from his fight with Itachi. If _he_ was with Sakura he needed to find him all the much faster. Who knew what that weak girl would get herself into. Itachi was much more powerful. He probably only took her along because he needed healed too. _

_He would probably kill her when he no longer needed her. Where ever they were going now they needed to go fast. They were wasting time here. _

**End recap:**

**Chapter five: Why not?**

" You have got to be kidding me!" Sakura said throwing her hands up into the air. She was back in her room. Itachi had tagged along. Sakura had reluctantly given one of the demon woman a list of plants and what they looked like to gather for Rin.

" Captive? We're captives now! Wasn't it bad enough to be stuck in a different world now were actually stuck here?" Itachi sat on her bed watching her pace angrily around the room. She looked like a angry kitten. She strangely made sense to him on what she ranted about, which was bad. The day he understood someone like Sakura is the day he lost his sanity.

He understood though why she was so angry. He knew he didn't like the way that ' _Lord _' was looking at the little medic.

She was so small and fiery. Full of life and flame. So exotic with her pink hair and green eyes. A beauty to behold with enough power to knock you down. A brain to back her power. She was the perfect woman. Itachi wanted to kill the female just for that reason alone.

He lost his mind and thought the girl was the perfect female? This world was getting to him. Just because they weren't in their world didn't give him an excuse to like a woman. His younger brothers old teammate none the less. The woman who killed Sasori.

" Calm down. We are capable Shinobi. I am sure we can find a way out of a castle." Itachi said rolling his eyes. Sakura sighed.

" Thats it! We could escape! Ah, but what about Rin? I can't just leave her here alone! She's sick! I have to help her!" Itachi sighed. Of course she was a medic thus she would say that.

" You don't belong here Sakura Haruno. You can't take care of a girl who might have been meant to die. Your changing history by saving the girl." Sakura never thought of it that way.

" What if I was meant to save her Itachi? No, I don't belong here, but nether do you. You can leave if you want, but I will not leave someone who needs me." Itachi felt a little annoyance at her, but felt a little pride too. She stood up for herself and did what she thought right. He thought better of her for having a backbone.

" Very well." He said and stood. She looked over at him surprised.

" Are you leaving?" He nodded.

" I will not escape. I will remain here for now." He said. Thus meaning he was simply leaving her room. When he left the room she almost cried in relief.

She might seem brave right now, but she was terrified. What if she couldn't save Rin? Did they really have a chance against a demon lord? She was glad Itachi had stayed. She didn't want to be alone in this world. If they stick together then at least if they really were stuck in this world she wouldn't be alone. She would have someone from her own world here.

Even if it was Itachi. He wasn't as bad as she thought he was. She liked him just fine. It was nice spending time with someone you never thought you would get along with. Okay they had their moments, but they got along somewhat right?

Itachi sort of reminded her of Sasuke. Now that she thought of it he would, or could be stuck here with her and Itachi too where ever he was. Was Hinata and Naruto here too? Were they alright? Knowing Naruto he wouldn't let anything happen to Hinata let alone die himself.

If Sakura and Itachi survived then so would Naruto and Hinata maybe even Sasuke. She wondered if they were trying to find her, or if they were simply trying to get out of this place.

Sakura realized they still had a mission to complete. Find a jewel. A pink one at that. Yet they fell into this weird place. Could it be that this was were the jewel was in the first place that they were meant to come here? Of course Sakura had better things to worry about then finding a jewel right now, perhaps Naruto and Hinata were taking care of the mission. She had to just survive right now.

Well there were worse ways to die then being killed by a drop dead sexy man. Of course the man was a dog demon, but still he was sexy and she wouldn't mind so much. Though she still had so much to do. No she couldn't die here. She couldn't let Rin die. Even if it changed history she couldn't help herself. What was done, had to be done.

**XXX**

" Are we really going to the West into Lord Sesshomaru's land?" Shippo asked with a shake of fear.

" Yes." Kouga said looking up at the little fox who was sitting on Kirara with Miroku and Sango. Kouga had Kagome on his back. Inuyasha and the three ninja were jumping from tree to tree keeping pace with them all. Of course Kouga was going slower then normal because the rest of the group.

" Would Lord Sesshomaru harm Sakura?" Hinata asked meekly as she followed Naruto closely. Inuyasha snorted.

" He hates humans he probably killed her." Hinata gasped. Naruto halted and Inuyasha almost ran into him.

" Sakura-chan is stronger then that! She wouldn't die!" Naruto said clenching his fists as his eyes bled red.

" I'm sure she's fine Dobe." Sasuke said in affect calming the Kyuubi in Naruto. Hinata looked at Sasuke in surprise.

" Naruto's eyes filled with tears, but he nodded and then they resumed their run toward the West. It would take a few days to get to Sesshomaru's castle but they would get their as soon as they could. Kagome just hoped it was soon enough. Kouga had shortly checked back in with his pack before they set of West.

On another note, It was a _fact_ that Sesshomaru hated humans, but since she was a girl maybe he would let her live for Rin. After all Sesshomaru had not killed Kagome when he stumbled upon her. Be it because she was with Inuyasha in his group or be it because he needed her help with Rin who had caught a cold. Kagome had things from her time to fix a cold right up.

Though if Sakura was anything like the three ninja who were with them now maybe she would surprise Sesshomaru enough to let her live. He always seemed to be fascinated with things Kagome had from the future. Since Sakura was a Shinobi maybe he would be fascinated with her Chakra. Or ninja skills. Kagome hoped so.

From what she knew from Hinata and Naruto, Sakura was a woman Kagome wanted to meet. She seemed like a good friend in the making. If they could find Sakura and Sasuke's brother Itachi then maybe they could help them get back to their own time and world. Though now that Kagome spent time with the ninja she would be sad to see them leave, but understood the need to get back to their own time and world. If they could that is.

**XXX**

Sakura had never felt more relived then she was now when Rin opened her eyes. It had been two more days and Sakura had gotten all the herbs and plants she needed to make the right medicine. Thank kami that most of the plants she had requested were in this world. The only two that were not were ones that would get rid of her cough, but she should be alright. Her fever was gone and so was the sickness. She would be getting much better now.

Sakura smiled down at Rin who grinned at her.

" Sakura-chan when can we play?" Sakura sweat dropped, but smiled and shook her head.

" Maybe tomorrow. For now you need your rest. Lord Sesshomaru has been very worried." She said. Rin looked ready to cry at that. Sakura smiled slightly.

" I'll go get him for you to see Rin is that alright?" She nodded.

Sakura walked out of R/in's room only to run into Sesshomaru himself. He put his hands on her shoulders to balance her and his golden eyes went red for a brief moment. He reminded her of Naruto when his eyes changed like that. Of course they went back to gold.

He looked down at her his claws digging into her shoulders. She did not wince under his hold. She stood there looking up into his golden eyes with her jade. He was frowning at her.

" Let her go." A cold voice from behind Sesshomaru said. He looked over his shoulder at the raven haired male. Itachi. Sesshomaru scoffed at him and let the little female go. She was much smaller then he had first thought. Such a frail body it seemed, yet she held so much power.

She had cream colored skin and her eyes were even brighter up close. Sesshomaru wondered what was wrong with him that he was noticing these things. Was the moon full? Was it that time of year? He hoped not. It would not do well to be attracted to a woman at all let alone when the heat came upon him. That would turn into a disaster.

He moved her aside and walked into the room shutting the door behind him. Sakura stood there just a bit stunned. When Naruto's eyes turned red it was because he was mad. Did that mean Sesshomaru was mad at her? She had healed Rin didn't she? Had she done something wrong?

She didn't mean to run into him. He must think she is a clumsy fool now running into him like that. She blushed and looked down shamefully. Itachi approached her and looked down at her.

" Are you injured?" he asked looking to her shoulder, but not touching her. She looked up at him with pools of swimming jade.

" No." She answered.

He had been shocked to see Sesshomaru touching her. Looking down at her like a man possessed. He had...Itachi growled at himself. He had been scared for her. This little Kunoichi was getting to him. Why had he stayed here with her anyway? She seemed to be doing fine all on her own.

He stayed because he knew he had to protect her. Why did he needed to protect her in the first place? He wanted to bang his head in. He was confused. Something must be wrong with his brain to think these things. Though this wasn't their world and he didn't have to be _Itachi Uchiha,_ the murderer of his entire clan, here. He could just be Itachi the man.

He shouldn't think that because regardless they had to get home sooner or later and in their world he couldn't be a simple man. He was a murderer and Akatsuki in their world and her enemy. It would never work between them. So why did he feel regret for that?

Why was he so angry when he saw Sesshomaru touching her in such a way. Such a innocence way, yet staring down at her like a man. A man who wants a woman.

Demon or not he was male. An every male wants a woman. **( Okay not every male, but still) **

**XXX**

One day more of travel before they reached Sesshomaru's castle they were already in his territory. Kouga was surprised Sesshomaru hadn't met with them to get off his land yet. He was touchy with that sort of thing. Kouga and his pack accidentally ran a little close to the broader once and he had snapped at them. Now they were a days travel away and not even a guard? Was something going on at the castle to preoccupy his attention?

A thought came to mind. It was nearing mating season for demons, actually it was going to be upon them here in a few more days. It was different for each demon but usually around the same time. Sesshomaru hated humans, but from what he saw from the three other ninja, this female wouldn't be like a normal human. Would he even consider going after a human even if she were a ninja with interesting power? Kouga didn't know Sesshomaru well enough to answer that question.

" Your friend Sakura..." Kouga started as they sat around the fire. The girls had gone to bathe close by and the boys were here around the fire. He looked to Naruto the spunky blond haired fool who reminded him of Inuyasha.

He had the boys attention and also the black haired one's, Sasuke.

" What does she look like?" Naruto beamed at Kouga for asking.

" Sakura-chan is beautiful! She has pink hair to her waist and pretty green eyes! She has a great body curves in just the right places if you know what I mean." he said wagging his eye brows. Didn't this idiot have a mate? The Blue haired girl?

" Beautiful?" Sasuke snorted. Naruto sent a glare his way.

" It's true! Oh I know look look!" He picked through his pack and found his frog wallet. He opened it and sorted through until he found what he wanted and he showed it to Sasuke. It was a picture of Sakura with Naruto and Kakashi.

Kakashi had Sakura on his lap. She was laughing as the blond was tickling her sides. Laughter forever frozen on her face. Naruto's boyish fox grin and Kakashi's eye crinkle.

Naruto was _right_ she _had _changed. She was beautiful. Her long pink hair was spread across her body ruffled in a mess of cherry blossom pink tresses. Her jade eyes were closed in laughter, but he knew they were jade and bright and large. Doe eyes. Innocent eyes.

She did have curves in all the right places. He blushed slightly for thinking that last thought. He scoffed and handed the picture back to Naruto.

" If you had a picture of her idiot why didn't you show the others to help identify her." Naruto looked shocked as he thought about that.

" I forgot I had it." He said after a long while. Sasuke wanted to hit him so badly.

Kouga took the picture from Naruto and looked at it oddly. Kagome had shown him pictures before. Though he had never seen someone with such a odd colored hair before.

The blond kid was right she was beautiful. She was breath taking and she was probably going to be the first one to tempt Sesshomaru Lord of the West. Kouga hid a smirk. If Kouga had not been mated to Kagome he would have not resisted this beauty with pink cherry blossom hair. He wondered if Sesshomaru would.

With that thought Kouga watched as Inuyasha jumped down and yanked the picture out of his hand. He examined it and while he did Kouga watched his face. He seemed surprised at what the pink haired female looked like. Yet he scoffed and gave it to Kouga who had it taken from him again by Miroku.

" Oh dear. What a beauty she is! Is she available?" Miroku said wiping the drool from his mouth.

" Is who available you leach?" Sango asked coming back with the two other females and Shippo and Kirara, clean from the bath.

" Sakura-chan of course!" Naruto said with a proud smile. Hinata looked over at Miroku and the picture.

" Naruto-kun if you had a picture of Sakura-chan why didn't you say something sooner?" She asked blushing.

" I forgot! I just told Teme that too!" He said looking back at Sasuke and pouting. Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance.

Sango took the picture from Miroku after hitting him over the head. She looked at the picture with Kagome. Their eyes went wide.

" Oh wow is this your Sakura?" Kagome asked blushing. What a beauty she was. Naruto grinned like a proud father and nodded.

" That's right! That's our Sakura-chan!" Naruto said grinning.

" Our?" Kouga asked looking to Sasuke. Who saw the look and blushed just a little. Kouga raised and brow. So the kid liked her as well? Well, well this was interesting.

" Sakura-chan is my teammate and best friend! That silver haired perv in the picture is Kakashi-sensei of course!" **( Why of course?)**

" Isn't he your teammate too?" Kagome asked looking to Sasuke. Naruto looked back at Sasuke with a frown then a pained expression crossed his face. He turned back to the fire.

" He use to be before he betrayed us." Naruto's voice was cold and quiet and made Sasuke wince just a little. Didn't they understand that he had to defeat his brother? Why couldn't they understand what he had been through?

They all understood the touchy subject so they all let it go.

" What do you guys want to eat tonight?" Kagome said with a put on cheery smile. Kouga pulled her onto his lap and nipped her neck.

" You of course." She turned red and gasped. Everyone else just sort of looked another direction.

Inuyasha suddenly had a realization. He cursed and then cursed some more.

He looked around the group and finally settled on Kouga.

" Why didn't you tell me it was that time of year you stinking wolf!" Kouga looked at Inuyasha from over Kagome's shoulder his mouth on her neck. His eyes dark as if they were threatening to change to red any second. He removed his mouth and looked up at the idiot with a look. Perhaps he had been wrong about the date of the heat. Kouga had just known he felt the pull suddenly spring to life in his blood.

" Your a big boy I figured you should know when that time comes." Inuyasha flushed just a little and glared death dangers at the wolf.

" What do you mean that time of year?" Sasuke asked with a frown. He was getting curious and also a bad feeling sat in the pit of his stomach.

" Mating season." Miroku said with a grope to Sango's rear. She slapped him hard on the cheek while blushing.

" So what?" Naruto asked clueless.

Inuyasha cursed more and finally he looked at Naruto squarely.

" Sesshomaru is a dog demon." Miroku explained.

" It's mating season. Everyone who does not have a mate will be drawn to the one woman they want." Miroku said with a leer at Sango. She blushed and mumbled something about hentai's.

" So?" Naruto said still not getting it. Sasuke stood suddenly.

" We have to leave now." He said Sharingan blazing. At least one of them understood. Hinata blushed and looked at Miroku.

" But you said he doesn't like humans. He wouldn't mate one then. So why should be be worried about Sakura-chan?" She asked.

" She maybe human but she has power. Sesshomaru doesn't really show interest in woman, but this girl is drop dead gorgeous. If I wasn't mated I would certainly go after her." Kouga said nuzzling Kagome's neck. She blushed and groaned.

" Do you think he would? Is she in danger?" Miroku asked seriously looking to Kouga.

Inuyasha frowned. He didn't know. Would that ice cube mate a human at all, let alone anyone? She was pretty. She had to have power if Sesshomaru kept her alive. So could he? Would he?

" I don't know, but even if we got there do you think Lord Sesshomaru would give her up?" Miroku had a good point.

"I doubt it. Sesshomaru never gives up what he thinks is his." Inuyasha said with a snort.

" If Sasuke-san's brother is with her then do you think he would just let Sakura-chan be consumed by Lord Sesshomaru?" Hinata asked speaking up.

" Itachi wouldn't care less." Sasuke said with a scoff.

" Does your brother like men?" It was such an odd question it through Sasuke off.

" What?" He choked as he looked at Kouga.

" Does he?" Sasuke flushed.

" I don't...think so." **( Itachi says: Death glare) **

" Then I am sure even he could not resist the little blossom." Kouga said with a chuckle. His hand sliding around Kagome's body to disappear in her clothes.

" Alright already do it somewhere else!" Inuyasha yelled blushing.

Kouga smirked and bit Kagome.

" We will." He said and suddenly lifted the girl and carried her off into the woods.

Everyone looked after them sort of shocked / embarrassed.

" I think Kouga has the right idea." Miroku said grinning as he picked Sango up and ran off with her. Sango gasped and yelled hentai at him while he ran off too in the woods surrounding them.

" Bunch of morons don't know how to stay together." Inuyasha said as he hopped into a near by tree and relaxed against it. Shippo looked at Inuyasha and blushed.

" They'll be back soon right?" he asked. Inuyasha huffed. Hinata smiled at the boy. She motioned for him to come over and he did.

" Don't worry. I'm sure they will be back soon." He smiled up at her and fell asleep shortly after. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the back of her head.

Sasuke just sort of sat there feeling left out and embarrassed. Even the Dobe had someone. Kirara the little cat thing crawled onto his lap and fell asleep. He looked down at the thing. He shouldn't have said anything. Well at least it made him feel a little better.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru paced his study. This was a horrible time to have the girl in their world. He had never had this problem before. He shouldn't be having it now. What was it about this human woman that drew him? It wasn't her beauty, he had seen many demon woman who were beautiful and he had turned them down. Was it her skills? Her spirit? He didn't know and didn't care.

He had to stop thinking about her.

_'STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!' _He yelled to himself in his mind.

_**XXX**_

Sakura frowned out the window in her room. Itachi jumped down and landed behind her. She turned her head and looked at him. He came up beside her and leaned his arms on the railing too.

" I don't like how restless he's being." Itachi said about Sesshomaru. They looked down at his study. There he was pacing it like a caged animal.

" He seems bothered by something. I don't know much about demons but when Naruto's eyes change red he's mad. I was wondering why Lord Sesshomaru's eyes turned red when I ran into him. Do you think he is angry with me?" Itachi looked over at Sakura.

He knew why his eyes had changed red. He wanted the little female. The female who could probably fit under Itachi's arm like she belonged there. He shook the thought away mentally.

" I am sure he is not mad at you. I think we should leave as soon as possible though. It seems that we are captives here and we will not find a way out of this world by staying here." Sakura nodded that was true, but Sesshomaru had let them in his home, fed and clothed them.

She didn't think it was right to just leave even if they were captives now. Plus she liked Rin.

" I am serious Sakura. We do not need to stay here any longer. The girl is healed and we can not just sit here. I want to go back to our world." She turned to him. He must have seen her reluctance or maybe he had just spent too much time around her and knew how she was.

" What for?" He looked over at her in surprise.

" What?" He asked surprised slightly by the question.

" Why do you want to go home?" He frowned.

" Because it is where I belong." She frowned back over at him.

" Do you feel like you belong there Itachi? Really? What do you have to go back to a evil organization? Being shunned?" He grimaced. She was right. He had no reason to go back.

" This is not my world." He said finally. She sighed.

" Do you not want to leave?" He asked. She smirked as she watched the large lean male pace his own study. His silver hair floating around him like it was caught up in a breeze.

" I like it here, I'll say that, but I know I can't stay. I belong in Kohona and they need me. Kakashi needs me and so does Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, and all the rest. I can't stay here." Itachi frowned at her.

" Naruto and Sasuke are already here." That was true.

" If they found a way out though, I would have to go with them. If we were stuck here I don't think I would mind very much." Itachi found himself thinking the same thing.

If they were stuck perhaps they could make a new life here. Perhaps he didn't have to be a murderer or a part of Akatsuki. Here he could just be a man and she could be a woman. He looked over at his companion and wondered if it really would be so bad to be stuck here with her.

Her soft features. Her pink tresses that made her look surreal in the mood light. Even in the day light. Her jade eyes that looked up to the moon. Her cream colored skin so pale under the moons rays. Her lips so pink and full ready to be devoured.

That delicious body waiting to be loved. He blushed and looked away from her. He felt odd. He had become aroused thinking about her, looking at her. What was wrong with him?

At that moment in time when he looked back at her. He thought one thing.

Why not?

**End chapter!**

**Haha! How did you like that chapter? I know it seemed weird but I wanted to get to the point of this story and add some fluffy love! I mean I had to push Itachi and Sesshomaru a little. I figured the only way to push Sessho would be to have him flustered from the upcoming demon heat, and I figured the only way to make Itachi see Sakura was to get him jealous! So Ha! **

**I had some Sasuke Sakura in there too if you squint. One sided of course! So who do you really think Sakura should be with? Dundundun! Sesshomaru! Itachi! Or Sasuke? Haha making it interesting? **

**How did you like the Sango Miroku and Kouga Kagome fluff there? Any good? You tell me! **

**~~Kyo~~**


	6. Control

**F-ing A. I'm in a foul mood. Just freaking read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this bloody thing, but I did write this fic so be nice and ask before you copy something from me. **

**Recap chap five:**

" _If they found a way out though I would have to go with them. If we were stuck here I don't think I would mind very much." Itachi found himself thinking the same thing. _

_If they were stuck perhaps they could make a new life here. Perhaps he didn't have to be a murderer or Akatsuki. Here he could just be a man and she could be a woman. He looked over at his companion and wondered if it really would be so bad to be stuck here with her. _

_Her soft features. Her pink tresses that made her look surreal in the mood light. Even in the day light. Her jade eyes that looked up to the moon. Her cream colored skin so pale under the moons rays. Her lips so pink and full ready to be devoured. _

_That delicious body waiting to be loved. He blushed and looked away from her. He felt odd. He had become aroused thinking about her, looking at her. What was wrong with him? _

_At that moment in time when he looked back at her. He thought one thing. _

_Why not?_

**End chapter recap:**

**Chapter six: Control**

It was early morning and the sun had barely rose in the sky. The weird creatures **( demons) o**f the world were making weird noises as if they were macabre birds singing. Though this is not what woke Sasuke. What woke him was the loud **( very loud) **yelling.

" You have got to be kidding me! We can't just wait! You said yourself last night! It's mating season for you demons! What if this Sesshomaru guy rapes Sakura-chan!" The blond idiot of course was the one yelling so early in the bleeding morning.

Of course the topic was what Sasuke jolted him up in the sleeping bag Kagome had spared him. Naruto and Hinata had one too. Everyone but Kouga and Inuyasha. But they both could sleep anywhere they wanted, an Kouga heck, Sasuke wasn't sure he ever went to bed. He was probably shagging that black haired _Miko_ all night.

Naruto was standing eyes blazing red in anger. Sasuke saw Hinata clutch his arm trying to calm him. Kouga stood in front of Naruto with a exasperated expression. As if he was tired and frustrated that he had to talk to the blond like he were a four year old.

Sasuke knew the feeling well.

" Kid look, I know you want your friend back, but we can't just march into Lord Sesshomaru's castle and demanded this female and his brother." Kouga jerked a thumb in Sasuke's direction.

" Sesshomaru would never let us in his castle unless he wanted to, and he hates his little brother enough that even seeing him he would say no with out hearing us out, heck chances are he'll kill us as soon as he sees us." Kouga said straightly.

" Besides do you think that he'll really be nice this time of the year when he's frustrated mentally and physically? He's a full blooded demon. I couldn't match him fully. Sesshomaru is much stronger then I am and he's older. Even all of us couldn't kill him not that we would in the first place." Inuyasha snorted at that as if disagreeing, which he was.

Naruto made a face and his eyes bled back to blue. He looked tired emotionally and even physically.

" Are we not going to get Sakura and Itachi then?" Sasuke asked getting out of 'bed' and standing, he stretched a little. He was use to waking in a group. Even before he gathered a new team, he had slept next to Naruto and Sakura many times when on missions.

Kouga and everyone else who was still in the gathering looked to him. Sango and Kagome where gone. Most likely washing away the evidence of last nights play.

" We are, we just have to wait." Thus said from Kouga. And thus Naruto exploded again.

" That Teme could rape her! Who knows what Itachi will do! He murdered his entire clan I'm sure rape isn't such a big deal to his mortal standers!" **( Ooh low blow Naruto.)**

" I can't speak for the kid's elder brother, but I can speak for mine." Inuyasha said for once trying to calm someone instead of fueling the anger. He did this because he could tell the kid was seriously upset, and beyond that he could tell he was close to losing control, and the little female was with child. If he lost control he could injure her.

Besides the stress couldn't be good for her. He knew this because Kikyo had told him. She wanted children.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha sort of surprised. When had that idiot ever try to help someone clam down? Never.

" Sesshomaru would not force anyone to bed him. He's egotistic enough, but he's not an idiot. He has too much pride I'd say. He'd never force the female." Of course Inuyasha had been wrong before. So maybe all this was untrue, but as far as he knew it wasn't.

He knew Sesshomaru pretty well so he could claim to know this.

Naruto did cool down and Hinata calmed as well. Not as stressed.

" How long do we wait then?" Sasuke asked calmly. He knew better then to rush into things but he wanted nothing more then to find Itachi and kill him then get home.

Kouga pondered that.

" A day or two. Sesshomaru should know we are here by then and if not we should worry because he is more distracted then I would have guessed." Kouga said and with that they had to wait. For now.

**XXX**

Sakura yawned as she sat up in bed for the day. She just about screamed when she saw Sesshomaru standing not feet away staring down at her with flickering red, gold eyes. She swallowed the scream knowing it would probably get her killed.

She didn't know what he was doing in her room, or what was wrong with him other then he was looking down at her in the silk sheets with a very...dark look on his face.

She wasn't sure what he was doing or why, but it was sort of scaring her.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru didn't know how he wound up in her room, or how he had ended up staring down at her unclothed form. She had some weird cloth covering her breasts and between her thighs and he wanted to rip the things away. What good did they do beneath the clothes she wore everyday, what use did they do when they barely covered anything at all.

If that wasn't bad enough, she was so beautiful. He had never wanted a woman more, it was his beast talking of course. Other wise he would have killed her. He had never in his life been attracted to a female like this. Never had he noticed how beautiful a female was. Never had he bothered.

The silk was black and was wound around her legs and around one thigh. Clutched in one hand the other hand was frozen at her side. All the creamy colored skin was showing. He wanted to lean down and take a large bite. Take that cream skin in his mouth and sink fangs in, marking her as his. Keeping that raven haired male away from the female.

What would she taste like under his tongue? He shivered and his eyes flared red and then he forced his control in place. He was struggling to control his inner beast. It was the third night of the mating season. The full moon would stay in the sky for a whole week that was the mating season time limit. On the fourth day the moon turned red and that was when the call was strongest.

If he was having such a hard time now, what would he do then? He didn't want to find out.

What he wanted to find out now was what the pink haired girl tasted like. He wanted to know how smooth that skin would be against his. How warm she would be inside and out. How sweet her voice would be calling his name, making little mewing sounds as he dominated her. He growled and the air was suddenly thick with his lust.

A new feeling for Sesshomaru. A entirely new feeling so unlike blood lust. His baggy pants became less baggy and he growled again.

**XXX**

Sakura was frozen on the spot. What did she do? Had she made him angry? What did she do wrong? She was too scared to move. To scared to breathe. Then he growled once and she trembled. He seemed to stared at her harder. His gaze traveling over her.

She didn't understand that look.

The air suddenly felt thick. Charged with heat and a electrical current she could almost see. The second growl made a sound escape her. The air felt so hot, so thick that it hurt her. The sound was of pain and displeasure.

The sound made him take a step closer eyes flared red, his eyes went back to gold and he growled at her. She was so freaking scared it wasn't funny. She didn't understand any of it.

Suddenly Sesshomaru moved toward her.

**XXX**

Itachi woke with the worse feeling in the world in his gut. He felt sick as if he ate something bad, or he had a cold. He felt like the air had been taken from the room. He stood and groaned in pain. Where was this feeling coming from?

It was power, he knew it now. And who had power like this? The demon's in his world did. Thus this had to be Sesshomaru who was a demon. But why so much power? Was he being attacked? He jerked on his pants and ran out the door down the hall to Sakura's room. Kami it felt like his skin would melt off.

Of course when he opened the door he was almost knocked off his feet. But the power in the air did nothing to his vision. Though it was bad, he saw what was happening and he rushed into the room and threw himself on the bed, Sakura sat trembling on, and kept going as he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

She stumbled but was on her feel after his pulling. They ended up in the corner of the room Sesshomaru had them in. Itachi put her behind him and stood in nothing but pants with no weapons except himself. He should have grabbed something but he was ….he had panicked. Very Un-Itachi- like. But so was doing as he was now.

Standing in the way of a obviously out of control demon. A very...

Itachi wanted to kill the demon in front of him. He knew what he was thinking just because of what evidence was in the males pants. Dirty no good...

_'Later...Later not now.'_ He had to find a way to help her escape.

**XXX**

Sakura couldn't believe she had been dragged out of bed by a shirtless Itachi. His black hair untied and ruffled as if he had just woken. His skin flushed as if he had a fever and he was angry. She didn't understand this situation. Sesshomaru had just tried to kill her. **( No he didn't )**

Of course it was a knock at the door and then a small head peeking in that made Sesshomaru come back to himself.

Rin looked into the room and Sesshomaru moved so fast that she couldn't see it. He had his back to her and in the corner was Itachi and Sakura. Both looking shocked.

" Sakura-chan is this a bad time?" Rin asked looking from her 'father' to the two of them in the corner barely clothed. She blushed a cherry red and Itachi, noticing just now he was indecent, cursed.

Sakura looked to Sesshomaru who was making a pained sort of face as he waited for Rin to leave. Sakura didn't understand what was wrong with him. **( She's clueless ')**

Itachi looked to the male and sort of felt a little bad for him. Having a ' problem' in your pants, then having your ward walk in was not something Itachi wanted to go through either.

" Yes." Sakura said a slight shake in her voice. One part embarrassment the other fear. She was shaking and the facts of what had happened was shocking indeed. Of course she couldn't be further from the true. She thought Sesshomaru was trying to kill her not rape her.

Rin frowned, blushed, nodded, and bowed her head in apology then left.

Sesshomaru looked at Sakura and Itachi. Itachi stood straighter in front of Sakura ready to defend her once again, but Sesshomaru had gained his needed control and shook his head. He didn't explain a thing he just walked to the balcony and jumped.

Okay Sakura had said she wouldn't mind dying if Sesshomaru did it, but that had been a lie. She didn't want to die and there was nothing scarier then having a freaking hot guy looking at you like that and then try to kill you.

Itachi turned to Sakura and looked her over for injury. When he saw none he took in her form and instantly became a little... excited. He hated that reaction to the little female half naked. But he couldn't seem to help himself when it came to her. The first woman he had ever wanted like this. He felt the blush climb at that thought.

Kami he wasn't some teenager anymore! He was an adult! He needed to act like one. So he did. He saw the fine tremble in the female and was hesitant then did what he remembered his mother doing to Sasuke when he had a bad dream. Of course this wasn't the same, but Sakura seemed scared so he figured it was sort of similar.

He took the female into his arms. He held onto her, his hands could go around her completely and then some. She was tiny, but she didn't seem so at times. She seemed taller, more powerful maybe because she was. She was strong, but she was so tiny. She just seemed bigger because of the power she held.

She really did fit under his arm, she could if he put her there, but right now she just stilled for a moment then relaxed completely until he felt tears on his chest. He didn't say anything, but he ran his hand hesitantly down her head and through her hair, petting her as his mother did to his younger brother.

It seemed to comfort her at least so he knew he was doing in right, though he had never done it before. Something had to be wrong with him. Maybe it was the full moon, maybe it was the world all together, Or perhaps it was the landing while getting blown into this world. What ever it was, he was so out of character that he was getting dizzy himself.

Black spots swam in his vision and suddenly he blacked out.

**XXX**

Sakura felt Itachi sway and wrapped her arms around him in time to keep him from falling as he passed out. _Okay_ then. This was weird. He had not only comforted her, but now he was in her arms out cold. Of course nothing in this world was normal so this only surprised her as much as everything else going on.

She lifted the male and carried him to the bed, of course this was easy with her in-human strength.

He felt warm to the touch now that she realized it. He must have caught something. No wonder he acted so strange. Of course Sakura didn't really know Itachi personally. This being the what...fourth time meeting him, the other times it wasn't like they went out to eat and catch up on what was going on in their lives, no, they had been fighting as enemies.

Sakura only knew what the bingo books told her, what she experienced when fighting him, and what Sasuke had spoke about him, or others did. He didn't seem like a bad person.

He was stubborn, but if they had not been enemies they might have been friends.

What sort of S-class criminal protected an enemy? She didn't know, but she was grateful. If he hadn't had come she could be dead right now. **( wrong)**

So she gathered what she used on Rin, that was left of the plants, and mixed them into a medicine, and treated him while adding her chakra in the mix and helping heal some soreness from his wrist. The one he had broken and she had fixed when they first met in this world.

She left him to rest and headed to bathe. No longer trembling, she felt a little better. Of course she was still shocked that the Demon lord wanted her dead, so why did he simply stop and leave after Rin did? And why would he want to kill her anyway? She couldn't have offended him that much by running into him could she? Well it was a different world maybe that was really rude or something. She didn't know and didn't want to think on it anymore today.

She stripped and let her body soak in the springs.

**XXX**

Kouga had felt the power surge like Inuyasha had. The power had not been masked and they didn't bother to mask it. Of course Inuyasha and Kouga knew that power. Kouga wondered if he had been a fool to think Sesshomaru wouldn't kill the two humans.

Inuyasha wondered if he has mistaken and gotten the girl raped or killed because he thought he knew his own brother. Of course he had never known Sesshomaru to lose control like they just felt. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata shivered at the sudden power washing the air.

Kirara whimpered and Shippo trembled in fear jumping onto Kagome and clutching at her. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome looked with the rest of them to the West.

" We need to leave." Kouga said.

" We can't leave Sakura-chan and Ita-" Sasuke wondered why Naruto was adding his brother in there but the blond was cut off anyway by Kouga.

" Were not leaving them were going to get them. I just hope I didn't get your friend and brother killed." The brother comment was pointed to Sasuke.

And thus they packed quickly and rushed to the Castle. Weather the two ninja were alive still was as much a clue to them as what would happen when they got to the castle and Sesshomaru smelt them. He was going to kill them all. Kouga just knew it and he wanted Kagome and the blue haired girl gone. Kagome was his mate, and the blue haired ninja was with child.

Of course he couldn't just leave the rest of them to take on Sesshomaru while he takes his mate and leaves, plus she wouldn't leave her friends. She wanted to help even though Kouga knew it was a really bad idea to trespass let alone go right to the castle. Delivering themselves as presents to be killed on sight.

Of course when they got to the castle the power stopped. Kouga wondered if it was because he felt them or because he had calmed down, or gotten what fueled him to lose control in the first place. He hoped for the three humans sake they weren't late.

The guards at the gates did not like seeing so many people coming. But of course once they saw Kouga and Inuyasha they opened the gate. Kouga being a prince and so was Inuyasha. Of course Inuyasha ruled nothing, but his father was ruler of the West. Even though Sesshomaru had taken that lead. It was still in the idiots blood. So he was a prince.

Of course even though they opened the gates they wouldn't let them into the castle. One guard went to inform Sesshomaru and the others kept them inside the gate.

The moments it took the guard to get Sesshomaru was the moments that seemed to take lifetimes.

Naruto was practically jumping in spot just to not scream in frustration. Sasuke wanted to pace, but he just jammed his unbroken hand in to his pocket and gritted his teeth. Hinata rubbed Naruto's arm in her own anxious nature plus in worry for her boyfriend.

Finally a figure in white came to meet them. Of course he was also a figure with blood smearing his hands, face and most of his white clothes. He had killed the messenger.

Sasuke wondered if this was where the saying came from. To kill the messenger. Of course what everyone else was thinking was, that they were next.

**End chapter six: **

**Wow finished this chapter. I know I left you at a very bad ending there but still! I am evil I know. You love me and hate me. **

**Okay so yeah I know this is a weird freaking chapter but for some reason I get perverted when tired, and mad. I have no clue why. Or maybe I'm just a freaking hopeless sod in the first place lol. **

**I bet you guys could tell I was in a bad mood when I wrote this. What gave me away? ^^'**

**Anyway! Yes we got through the chapter even though it was a random one! Yeah! Sesshomaru is losing his cool! And Itachi is a blushing fool! Okay maybe not, but it rhymed and made me smile. But He is sort of blushing from the fever he has. Yes he is sick! I know! Seriously! **

**I wanted to have a little more Itachi Sakura in here so I made him sick, plus we'll have the other group join in the fun with Sakura and her situation too. Woo. So who liked the little bit of Sesshomaru Sakura there. I know it's not much but you try write a Sesshomaru anyone. It's hard to keep him in character it's easier to do Itachi. O.o Because he I'm use to. **

**Anyway who wanted to hit Sakura for being clueless as to why Sessho really lost control ? ( raise your hand) lol. **

**I named my new toy mouse Sesshomaru. Why? Because he is gray and fluffy! He amuses me lol. My cat loves him but I try to keep him away from my evil cat for the obvious reason of her being evil. **

**Anyway! I won't gab on anymore but you must review! I want to know how you like the way it's going or not! What you think should or shouldn't change. Who you want Sakura to end up with even though I have my own thoughts on this and yet I differ in my decision a little. I want to know how you liked the chapter and what you think will happen next! If you guess right I'll give you a cookkiiee!**

**Until then**

**~~Kyo~~**


	7. Fluffy

**I have a bloody headache, but I'm going to start this chapter now. Thankx for your reviews guys. I love them all. ^^**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**(P.S) Or Inuyasha. **

_**Chapter six recap:**_

_The guards at the gates did not like seeing so many people coming. But of course once they saw Kouga and Inuyasha they opened the gate. Kouga being a prince and so was Inuyasha. Of course Inuyasha ruled nothing, but his father was ruler of the West. Even though Sesshomaru had taken that lead. It was still in the idiots blood. So he was a prince. _

_Of course even though they opened the gates they wouldn't let them into the castle. One guard went to inform Sesshomaru and the others kept them inside the gate. _

_The moments it took the guard to get Sesshomaru was the moments that seemed to take lifetimes. _

_Naruto was practically jumping in spot just to not scream in frustration. Sasuke wanted to pace, but he just jammed his unbroken hand in to his pocket and gritted his teeth. Hinata rubbed Naruto's arm in her own anxious nature plus in worry for her boyfriend. _

_Finally a figure in white came to meet them. Of course he was also a figure with blood smearing his hands, face and most of his white clothes. He had killed the messenger. _

_Sasuke wondered if this was where the saying came from. To kill the messenger. Of course what everyone else was thinking was, that they were next. _

**End chapter recap:**

**Chapter seven: Fluffy**

Sakura was relaxing and trying to think through things while soaking in the spring that when she felt the other Chakra's she almost missed them. But there they were, three other signatures besides her and Itachi's. They were here! Hinata and Naruto came for her! That meant they could get home.

If Sesshomaru let her that is. He didn't want them to leave. They were his captives. She didn't want to die, but she rather die herself then have Hinata and Naruto hurt trying to save her. Wait...it just now hit her that there were three signatures out side...

Itachi's was in the room still when she rushed in from the spring. Naked as the day she was born, but she wasn't worried about her nudity, Itachi was out cold on her bed and no one else was looking in.

Who was the third person outside? Wait...something tickled the inside of her mind. Something Itachi had said when the first came across each other in this world. Oh he had been fighting with Sasuke and got knocked into this world, thus...Sasuke could have gotten blown in this world too.

So the other signature must be Sasuke. Oh how long had it been since she saw him? A long time. But now was not the time to reminisce. She had to get out there to see them. Beat Sesshomaru out there, maybe to turn them away so they wouldn't get killed!

Sakura grabbed something from the wooden closet and rush out as she slid it on. It was silk and felt like a robe. She barely pulled it together as she ran threw the halls passing some surprised demon staff as she rushed through the halls the black silk flying around her only closed at the stomach so it flashes upper thighs and a lot of chest as she ran.

It hid what was important though.

Her hair whipped around her still wet from her soak, it was a little cold on her neck as she rushed out side. She spotted the silver of Sesshomaru's hair and ran to him hoping to delay or something.

**XXX**

Kouga winced inwardly as Sesshomaru came to them. He looked angry. Of course that blank face, that was always in place, was not now. Anger was what emotion he wore. Why he had no clue, but Kouga didn't want to find out.

He was wondering if he would make it if he took Kagome and ran when Sesshomaru stopped feet away from them. The red of the blood was even brighter against his white clothes and skin up close.

No one spoke for a long while. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence, of course.

" Yo Sesshomaru do you have two humans here by any chance?" It was as if Inuyasha could sense the difference in Sesshomaru so he wasn't pushing it.

Sesshomaru gave his half brother a dirty look then looked to the three ninja.

" What do you want? How dare you trespass on this Sesshomaru's lands with out permission!" Kouga in an automatic gesture stepped in front of Kagome.

" Lord Sesshomaru we're just looking for a girl and a male, both human. They don't belong in our world and these three need them back." Miroku said suddenly trying to help calm Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glowered.

" This Sesshomaru does not know of any human you speak of-" Of course he was interrupted by female's yell. Sesshomaru jerked as if hit and turned so fast none of them could follow the movement.

They all looked around Sesshomaru to the source of the yell. They all had dropped jaws as they saw the female running toward them.

A beautiful pink haired woman ran toward them all. In only a black silk robe that looked like it had no tie to hold it in place so only a hand held the thing in place. As she ran flashes of upper thigh and lots of chest showed.

Her face was flushed and her lips were full and dark pink. Her pink hair was damp and flew around her as she ran. She looked like a erotic goddess come to life.

Sesshomaru's growl was what made everyone freeze. Of course Sakura stopped in front of Sesshomaru and she looked surprised and shocked. She was so tiny and she was so much shorter then the larger male.

" Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't kill them!" This is when she saw the blood. She gasped and peaked her head around Sesshomaru to see if any of her friends were hurt. She was a little confused as she saw the other people with Hinata, and Naruto. Of course she was not very surprised to see Sasuke.

She lost her balance and tipped. She caught herself on Sesshomaru's arm. He caught her as she caught herself. She looked up at him and pulled away quickly. He was staring down at her with that look again. She flushed and lowered her head as she apology.

It was quiet. Very quiet.

" You." Sesshomaru looked down at Sakura. His eyes were blazing red. She winced.

" Get in the castle now." His fangs grinding together in suppressed rage.

" Lord Sesshomaru please don't kill my friends...or the ones with them. Hina-chan and Naruto just came to find me. You know Itachi and I don't belong here. Please let us go with them." Sesshomaru growled. He didn't know if he could resist that sad look. One of pleading and begging.

He grunted, his anger fading a little.

" I will let you meet with them, after you get dressed." Sesshomaru said looking down at her as he folded his arms over his chest. She blushed and pulled the black silk around her more.

She said something of an apology and nodded her thanks. Sesshomaru walked behind her as she walked toward the castle. The group hesitated, but followed. All stunned.

Sasuke had never seen anyone so sexy before. Every thing he thought he knew about Sakura crashed down in that moment. She wasn't annoying, she wasn't weak. She was beautiful and she was strong. Her strength to put up with this large demon was more then anyone he knew could deal with.

Wait...she said... Itachi. So Itachi was in the world, and with Sakura none the less. Wait...she also said something that sounded like she and Itachi were being held captive here. If that were true how were they getting them out? They had no chance against this huge powerful demon lord.

**XXX**

Sakura rushed to her room and changed into a kimono a black and red one. She brushed her wet hair, checked on Itachi, he was still out cold, but the medicine was taking affect and she rushed out to Sesshomaru's study.

Everyone was sort of still stunned as she rushed in out of breath. Her long hair was brushed and she looked so much more beautiful now that they got a good look of her.

Naruto and Hinata rushed her. Naruto knocked her off her feet as he tossed himself at her in a hug. The only thing stopping Sesshomaru from killing the male was that the blue haired female was his mate and the girl was helping them both up and hugging her too.

"Sakura-chan! We were so worried! We even found Teme!" Naruto said waving his arms. She smiled slightly.

" Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked of course.

" He is sick." That surprised everyone. Sesshomaru included.

" Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

" My bed." Sesshomaru growled and Kouga and Inuyasha looked at him, the ninja sort of ignored him. Sakura included.

" Now that were together we can go home Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. She sighed and looked to Sesshomaru.

" Not yet, Itachi has to get stronger before we can leave." And Sasuke knew she wasn't talking power wise but heath wise. He had never known his elder brother to be sick it was odd.

Sesshomaru said nothing. Maybe it would be good for the female to leave. His beast was harder and harder every moment around her to control. And he was feeling things he had never felt before.

But the girl would make a great friend for Rin, and a mother she never had. Sesshomaru would need a female as a mother for the girl when she gets older. Sesshomaru didn't know how to deal with a child let alone a teenage girl. Sakura was a medic too. She could heal even demon's and she was powerful, and had enough power. She would make a good mate, if only she were demon.

Sesshomaru wouldn't mate a human. Never. So why did he lust for the girl?

" You may stay." Sesshomaru said before leaving his own study. Everyone watched this and when he was gone the group let out a collective sigh.

Everyone relaxed and Sakura was confused. Did that mean Sesshomaru was letting the group stay until Itachi was better? Then they could leave? Was he letting them leave? Her and Itachi included?

" Okay..." She said and shook her head.

" Sakura-chan I was so worried! Did that weird guy rape you?" Sakura looked taken aback. She flushed.

" Rape me? Of course not." She said, but didn't say he tried to kill her instead.

" Did Uchiha-san hurt you?" Hinata asked touching Sakura's arm. Sakura looked at Hinata in surprised. Right, Itachi was the bad guy in their world.

" No..." She frowned. Sasuke didn't like that look.

" OH Sakura-chan I am so glad we found you! We were looking everywhere!" Sakura frowned.

" Were you? I'm sorry. I...couldn't leave. Rin was sick and...well Lord Sesshomaru didn't let us leave. We were planning to, but Itachi fell ill and now you all came." She smiled at Hinata and Naruto.

" Sasuke I can't say it's good to see you, but I am glad your alive." She wasn't sure she was, but she couldn't say that. It was rude.

" Where is your room?" Sasuke asked boldly. Hinata blushed and Naruto choked.

" TEME!" Naruto shouted. Sakura of course knew what Sasuke meant.

" No you can not see Itachi. You will not kill him." She then saw the shocked look on her teams face and added with a blush.

" Until he is at full strength. Only a coward fights when their opponent is ill." Sasuke was shocked to hear Sakura say such a thing. Yes she had changed.

" So who are you traveling with?" Sakura asked eying the others in the room. They were dressed weird, but she had gotten use to the clothes in this time, and world. The one with white hair had ears, and the one with black hair had a tail like Sesshomaru's. She felt the need to pet it.

She stepped closer to do so, but stopped herself and clutched her hands in front of her.

Curse her love of all things fluffy.

Kagome and Sango stepped up from the group to introduce themselves to Sakura.

They were both pretty. The one in the black and red version of the robes the guy with the white hair and ears wore. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was the one who took Sakura's hand and shook it.

" Hello, my name is Kagome. This is Sango." She smiled brightly.

When they stopped shaking hands Kagome pointed everyone out and then told Sakura their names.

" I'm Sakura." She said and smiled.

She kept looking at Inuyasha's ears and Kouga's tail until Inuyasha finally broke.

" Stop staring at them! Stupid wench!" Sakura flushed.

" Yeah sorr-" She stopped and then her eye twitched.

" What did you call me?" She asked her eyes blazing with jade fire.

" Wench." He said and crossed his arm with a huff. Sakura walked over to him with a sweet smile seconds before she slammed her fist into his face. He flew into the wall with great force, enough for several books to fall off the shelves. Inuyasha was stunned as he looked to the pink haired girl whipping the blood from her fist onto Sasuke's shirt. He said nothing, not with what he had just seen.

Kouga was the one to break the silence. He laughed and walked over to Sakura. He ruffled her hair as if she were four and grinned his wolfish grin.

" I think I like you much better now." He said. She smiled at him. She looked at his tail and he looked where she looked. He looked back at her and smirked.

" It's a tail." He said. She blushed.

" Can I touch it?" Kouga flushed, but smiled at her.

" Sure, sure." She reached out and brushed her hand down the fur. She pulled back.

" Sesshomaru's is fluffier. " She said pondering this. Silence again.

Kouga laughed again.

" He let you touch his tail?" **( O.o)**

Sakura flushed.

" Well I sort of sneak attacked it. I petted it while he was confused with us being Ninja." There was that ' Us' again Sakura said. Sasuke didn't like that she kept grouping Itachi with her.

" It's almost dinner." Sakura said suddenly.

" I should go check on Itachi." She said.

" Hina-chan, Kagome-san, Sango-san, would you care to join me while the guys get settled in?" Sakura asked. They nodded and followed her out before Sasuke and Naruto could protest and being left behind.

Once down the hall. Sakura sighed.

" Sakura-chan are you being held captive?" Hinata asked.

Sakura smiled reassuringly at Hinata.

" Yes but we're fine. We'll be fine." She said but wasn't sure.

" Have you gotten close to Uchiha-san?" Sakura flushed just a little.

" Itachi isn't so bad. I guess you could say that, but in this world loyalties and sides don't matter." She said. Hinata gave her friend and leader a worried look as they stopped in front of Sakura's room.

**End chapter:**

**Yeah boring chapter really, but yeah I wrote it a day after posting the last be glad I'm going to update so soon. Anyway later.**

**~~Kyo~~**


	8. Change

**YO! So here it is.**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inu or Naru!**

**Recap chapter seven:**

" _I should go check on Itachi." She said. _

" _Hina-chan, Kagome-san, Sango-san, would you care to join me while the guys get settled in?" Sakura asked. They nodded and followed her out before Sasuke and Naruto could protest and being left behind. _

_Once down the hall. Sakura sighed. _

" _Sakura-chan are you being held captive?" Hinata asked. _

_Sakura smiled reassuringly at Hinata._

" _Yes but we're fine. We'll be fine." She said, but wasn't sure. _

" _Have you gotten close to Uchiha-san?" Sakura flushed just a little. _

" _Itachi isn't so bad. I guess you could say that, but in this world loyalties and sides don't matter." She said. Hinata gave her friend and leader a worried look as they stopped in front of Sakura's room. _

**End chapter recap:**

**Chapter 8: Change**

Sakura opened her door and walked right to the bed where Itachi lay asleep. Hinata had to admit that the Uchiha didn't look as threatening as he once did, but that didn't mean this man laying here was not dangerous or that he wouldn't kill them, so why didn't he kill Sakura? Hinata was worried that while her and Naruto had been away, Sakura had grown attached to the criminal.

Sakura bent over the Uchiha with out fear as she felt his head. He wasn't as warm and he seemed much better then before. He might even wake later tonight if they were lucky.

" So is that your lover?" Sango asked as she watched Sakura fuss over the handsome male. Sakura jerked in surprise and didn't move to face them. She hid the blush that flared.

Hinata's frown increased. Why had this happened? What would happen now? Sakura liked the male. What would she do? Could Sakura still be trusted?

" No he's not my lover." She said, but of course this would be the worst time, but it happened and Itachi awoke, and of course was still ill with fever. The fever most likely affecting his brain.

Itachi's hand caught hers as she was moving away. He pulled her back and right down on top of his chest.

He picked up a few stands of hair and rubbed them between his fingers.

His voice was deep as he spoke and a little uneven.

" Like cherry blossoms in spring Sakura-chan is so beautiful." Sakura blushed as he kissed the pink strands then passed out again. They were all speechless as Sakura tried to move from Itachi, but was just pulled further onto him and somehow ended up next him him/half across him. He looked asleep, but he was somewhat aware enough to keep her from leaving his side.

Sakura looked exasperated as she looked to the three women. She smiled slightly and blew her messed up hair from her face with ill affect.

" Sorry guys, but it seems like I'm stuck until he wakes up. It's best I stay to make sure his fever cools anyway. You might as well meet with the rest of the guys and go to dinner. Please inform Sesshomaru I will be here caring for Itachi." Hinata was going to object, but in this situation Hinata could not say anything. She just nodded and walked out with Sango.

Kagome remained a little longer and looked to Sakura as she moved Itachi's disheveled and wet hair out of his face.

" If you feel something for him Sakura-chan, then you shouldn't let something as simple as worlds distance you. If he is wanted there then perhaps you should stay here. Here you can just be you with out the titles of criminal or ninja." Sakura smiled slightly. Funny not long ago she had thought the same thing.

" I have to go home. My village needs me." Kagome frowned.

" If I didn't misjudge the situation of the Uchiha brothers or you, I would say he needs you more then your village ever would." Kagome nodded to Itachi. Sakura looked down at the male. Perhaps she was right, but it did no good.

She couldn't betray her village and she could never stay here and leaver her friends.

" Sakura-chan don't let others tell you how to feel, if I did that I wouldn't be with Kouga and I am very happy with him. Sango wouldn't be with Miroku and Inuyasha wouldn't be with Kikyo." She smiled and then left. Sakura chuckled slightly.

Sakura had never done anything purely selfish before. This was not the time to start. So why did her heart ache at the thought of returning home. Why did she not want to even though she had to? Why did she want to linger in this world?

Sakura wondered if Itachi had grabbed her and kept her here because he knew he was ill and trusted her. Trusted her to keep him safe. It sounded absurd and yet it made sense. In a world that you so little about and know no one in except one person, you tend to trust that person just a little even if they were an enemy before.

But Itachi didn't really need her. Her village did, as did Sasuke. He had no one really and she certainly couldn't leave him alone to stay with his elder brother.

Plus this wasn't where she belonged and she had no home here.

She relaxed beside Itachi and closed her eyes. It had been a long night, and an even longer day. On some level she trusted Itachi at her side as much as he seemed to trust her at his back.

**XxxxXX**

Sasuke stared at the three woman who walked into the room with out the pink haired beauty. She stayed with his brother then. He glared at the blue haired girl until her lavender eyes found his onyx.

" I won't tell you where her room is Uchiha-san." He scoffed in anger and looked away. He could go find their chakra if he wanted, but he didn't want to get lost. He might as well just stay with the group.

" Alright we might as well go find rooms and get ready for dinner. Cleaned up and all that." Kagome said with a bright smile. Sasuke grunted and Inuyasha did much the same as he rubbed his still sore face.

**XxxxXX**

At dinner Sesshomaru looked for the pink haired beauty and yet couldn't find the cherry blossom or the black haired male. He growled. If the black haired male was ill, the girl was with him treating him, and she had said he was in her bed. Which meant she must be still with him. Sesshomaru didn't like the black haired male at all, let alone with the female he desired.

Desired. He sighed. That word again. What was it about the female he had to have so badly that he couldn't get from any demoness? Why did he feel weird when she smiled? Why did he let his guard down so much with her? What was it with this girl, and a girl she was. So very young not so much more older then Rin, and much younger then he. Yet as a human she was mating age, but why had this human caught him like no woman ever had?

The 'guests' we all seated around his table. Sesshomaru didn't think he had ever had so many people, Humans, at his table ever. Though the blond haired male didn't seem quite fully human something with his scent said demon, but yet everything else screamed human. He was a curious one. And as annoying as his younger brother.

The blue haired female had eyes like a demon, but the black haired male had eyes like the other older human. Itachi was his name, but such things didn't interest Sesshomaru.

The two males could be from the same bloodline even brothers. Yet it seemed they had a similar relationship that Sesshomaru and that halfbreed half brother of his did. Strangely however Inuyasha was oddly quiet.

Kouga walked over to the doorway Sesshomaru was in. He looked at the wolf with a blank face. Wondering what the wolf prince wanted.

" Are you really going to let the two go Lord Sesshomaru?" He spoke about the pink haired female and the male.

He didn't want the female going anywhere, but he knew it wasn't wise to keep her here more then she had to be. He wanted her to mate even as absurd as it was, and the mating instinct was heating his blood, too much longer with the female and temptation might be too much for him.

It was better she leave with the others when the black haired male was well enough to leave.

" Yes." He answered quickly. The wolf raised a brow as if wondering if he had lied. Sesshomaru ignored it.

" We will leave as soon as the human male is well enough, I'm sure you want the humans gone as well as our group so you can get back to your normal routine." Sesshomaru remained silent.

" The female is more beautiful then I expected she cared for Rin too I heard." Sesshomaru was wondering what he was getting at. Was he trying to tell him this to make him want her more or was he simply saying it to annoy him? He didn't know but it was annoying none the less.

" She's very different. As are they all. From another world, another time. Ninja with powers and speed to rival demons." Sesshomaru knew this he saw it first hand.

" What do you want wolf?" Kouga chuckled.

" Nothing at all Lord Sesshomaru." Kouga said and walked off. The wolf was too cocky. Speaking to him as if he were close.

**XxxxXX**

**The next day...**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata wanted to see how Sakura was and to explain what had happened in detail while Sakura had been separated from them, Sasuke just wanted to see Sakura again and maybe his brother to see if the jerk was alive.

Hinata wasn't sure she wanted to let Sasuke near Itachi or Sakura, but she lead them to the room none the less. Sesshomaru the silver haired demon lord was coming up the hall toward her room as well when the turned into he corridor that held her room.

Hinata bowed and Naruto grinned and waved sheepishly, Sasuke grunted and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He wasn't bowing to anyone.

The demon looked annoyed as they all stopped in front of the door he was going to enter.

" Lord Sesshomaru are you here to see Sakura and Uchiha-san?" Sesshomaru looked down at the tiny blue haired female. She was with child so he felt a little less annoyed. He wouldn't kill her anyway. That blackish blue haired male however was just like the male in the room they all stood in front of.

The blond he ignored.

He nodded just because he didn't want the female to stare at him with those eyes any longer.

She smiled shyly and nodded. Sesshomaru let them go in first because he didn't trust them at his back and when the door opened he was assaulted with the girls scent mixed with the males and it angered him. If any scent would be on the pink haired females skin it was his. Not the black haired male.

Sasuke's eyes briefly scanned the room it was nice and fancy, but the bed and the two chakra signatures was all he really cared about. His eyes went wide he choked as he saw the bed and the two on it.

Sakura lay tugged snugly against his brothers side like a lover sleeping, Itachi lay asleep eyes closed and peaceful look on his face. Sakura seemed at home snug against his elder brother, as if the man didn't kill hundreds of their clan, or wasn't a s-class criminal.

The bad thing of this all was she didn't seem to mind being held up against the male, or mind sleeping, because she felt safe enough to do so. That was the thing that froze not only the three ninja but also the demon lord.

His eyes went red in rage. That female was his! He shook his head slightly to clear the demon blood, not the time. Not with all these humans, not with the male sick, or with the girl sleeping, later, later. He turned on a heel and left before he ripped the black haired male to pieces.

Hinata paled just a little and held a hand over her mouth to hold in the gasp. Naruto was completely still as was Sasuke. Finally Naruto was, of course, the person to speak.

" SAKURA-CHAN! Are you okay! Did that Teme rape you?" Sasuke and Hinata choked at the same time. Naruto rushed over and Itachi feeling well enough to feel the threat of someone coming toward him quickly woke and had a kunai in hand and a surprised Sakura shoved behind him in a automatic protective gesture.

Naruto skidded to a stop quickly. The three ninja drew weapons just as quickly and Itachi stared at them all confused and semi-angry.

Sakura put her hand on Itachi's shoulder and peeked around hazily, still tired.

" What?" She asked a little edge in her voice from being woken like that. Itachi glanced back at her also confused at her being there then briefly remembered waking to tell her she was beautiful and pulling her on top of him a slight flush rose he couldn't help, he still felt feverish after all and blamed that.

Sasuke was shocked did his brother just blush? Good god what was going on!

Sakura looked to Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke in position to attack and let her head fall onto Itachi's shoulder.

" Not right now guys later, still tired." She said and laid back down her back to them. Everyone of them was speechless as they looked back at her. Itachi moved to get out of bed but Sakura's hand on his arm stopped him, when did she move?

" You aren't going anywhere Itachi. You are not yet fully recovered and you will rest more." He huffed.

" Annoying woman I can sleep in my own room, in my own bed." She glanced over at him with a raised brow that made the blush come again only lighter then the last. He looked away from her gaze slightly not able to meet her gaze much longer.

The three other Nin were just sort of watching this interaction feeling like outsiders.

" Come back later guys." She said and left it at that as Itachi gave in and sat back down. He however would not relax until the other three left. Then he would speak with this beauty then in privacy. He felt that his time with her was being robbed away. He liked the time he spent with her so far, he knew he could make a life with her and would try even but going back to their world they never could and she might not even consider doing so.

" But Sakura-chan!" Naruto said quickly. Her jade eyes looked into blue and a cold chill went up his spine.

" Leave." He nodded and backed out taking Hinata with him.

Sasuke lingered looking into his brothers eyes with Sharingan identical to his own.

He turned and walked away which was saying something for Sasuke to turn away from the person he wished to kill, but he was too confused about what had just happened.

When it was just Itachi and Sakura and the three nin were gone from the area he turned slightly to the girl behind him. He laid back down on his back and put his arms behind his head.

" You will be going back to your village soon." She didn't turn around, but she sighed too.

" Hum." She answered.

" We will go back to being enemies." He didn't say that they were always enemies because he didn't see her as such any more.

" No." She said in a confusing way.

" You will betray your village." She turned then her jade eyes held something he couldn't name and with her laying there next to him his heart raced. What would it be like to sleep next to her for the rest of their lives?

" We could stay here." He frowned. Was she saying she wanted to stay with him? Was she admitting there was something between them?

" I doubt Sesshomaru would like that." Sakura smiled slightly.

" Your right, but don't get cute, you know what I meant." He smirked slightly. He did know.

" We don't belong here, and there would be no way to live in a world we were not born into." She smiled.

" Why not? I'm sure we could do just fine." He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs pulling them away from his face.

" Why do you want to stay with me Sakura?" She smiled at him.

" Because I couldn't go back to Kohona and our world, couldn't go back to the way things were. I like it here with you." He looked into those jade eyes and decided no it wouldn't be so bad here with her. Being just a man and a woman, not being Ninja, not being criminals, not being anything but them.

Was he willing to change his whole being completely? Just to stay by her side? Yes.

He smiled suddenly.

" I think I'd like to stay here." She seemed surprised by the smile and the statement.

" Why?" He looked over at her still smiling.

" Just to make that fluffy tailed demon enraged." She was confused, but she wouldn't understand if she didn't realize the demon didn't want to kill her, but mate her. He just let it go and enjoyed this rest next to the female.

For now he would sleep because he was at peace. She got closer and laid her head on his arm. He looked down at her and for once just closed his eyes.

**End chapter:**

**Yeah short, but longer then the last chapter! I know a lot of Sakura Itachi lately! No worries Sessho Sakura is going to come in! So what do you think? You think Itachi and Sakura will stay in this world together and be happy? Or will Naruto and the rest force her back home? If they stay will the other three ninja leave with out Sakura and Itachi?**

**DUNDUNDUN find out next chapter ne? Lol You hate waiting don't you all! I know sorry sorry!**

**Man this chapter was strangely not that bad editing wise. So yeah I just mainly read it. Lol Please review and tell me what you think, and as always if you find a mistake even after this, then live with it because I'll edit it once but not again. ^^'**

**~~Kyo~~**


	9. Unfair

**YO! I felt the need to do a little Inu Naruto writing for some reason so yeah sudden urges to write crossovers XD Weird craps about to happen and we are far from through in this fic so hang on tight ne? The best is yet to come XD**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inu or Naruto. **

**On a side note I am of course rewriting/editing this fic so be nice and if there is still mistakes just freaking ignore them. I'm only editing it again like this once. **

**Moving on!**

_**Chapter 8 recap:**_

_" Because I couldn't go back to Kohona and our world, couldn't go back to the way things were. I like it here with you." He looked into those jade eyes and decided no it wouldn't be so bad here with her. Being just a man and a woman, not being Ninja, not being criminals, not being anything but them._

_Was he willing to change his whole being completely? Just to stay by her side?... Yes._

_He smiled suddenly._

_" I think, I'd like to stay here." She seemed surprised by the smile and the statement._

_" Why?" He looked over at her still smiling._

_" Just to make that fluffy tailed demon enraged." She was confused, but she wouldn't understand if she didn't realize the demon didn't want to kill her, but mate her. He just let it go and enjoyed this rest next to the female._

_For now he would sleep because he was at peace. She got closer and laid her head on his arm. He looked down at her and for once just closed his eyes._

**End recap: **

**Chapter 9: Unfair**

**Kohona village...**

" Tsunade-sama do you really think they'll come back alright? The last time we sent someone on this mission they never came back." Shizune said wringing a dusting cloth in her hands as she stood in front of the Hokage of Kohona.

Tsunade downed a shot of _Sake_ and slammed the cup onto her already cracked desk. Papers flew to the floor and the cup some how did not break. The desk groaned under another added blow from the tyrant Tsunade.

Her amber eyes were serious, and her blond hair in it's low pigtailed style was messy today. As if she had woken and not done a thing to fix it. Her eyes showed not only how serious she was going to be when she opened her mouth next, but the worry she also shared with Shizune one of her closest friends.

" I'm sure those three will come back safe. As long as I've known that blond idiot, I know he would never let my student or that Hyuuga be harmed. He would find a way to survive and bring them back anyway. Besides, Sakura is no weakling. She will not fail a mission, she has yet to, and I know she won't." That was a lot of faith in one person, but Shizune knew the Hokage was right about not only Naruto, but also Sakura.

If the Hokage said they would be safe and come back alive, then she would believe her. Of course Tsunade was always wrong when it came to bets. Of course this wasn't a bet for money, but on lives. Surely she would not lose them. They had become too important to their village. They were the future and their salvation.

" We're you here to report any information Shizune?" Tsunade asked. She had sent the woman on an errand a few hours ago to ask the ANBU for any trouble heading near them. Shizune seemed a little surprised then frowned at the Hokage and her friend.

" That's what's worrying me lady Tsunade. The Akatsuki were seen around the very same Tree and _Well_ that Sakura's team was sent to scout, by Neji and his team, Sakura and her team has yet to return and now Akatsuki are sniffing around? I think something's wrong." Tsunade stiffened. Shizune should have said something sooner this was serious.

" I doubt those morons would have the guts to jump into the _Well_, and Neji and his team would not have with out my go ahead." Tsunade muttered to herself. Shizune frowned.

" What was that Lady Tsunade?" She asked not hearing the woman's words. Tsunade waved it off. If Akatsuki were stupid enough to jump down the _Well_ that could mean trouble to Sakura's team in that other world.

Oh yes, Tsunade knew what jumping down the _Well_ would do. Send you into a different world, a different time. The _Well _could only be permanently closed if that Jewel was brought here and destroyed. That _Well _had been giving this world trouble for many years people going looking for treasures and never returning or returning and spouting off nonsense about demon and magic.

She also knew that many people had tried going back, but could never return. Once they went through the _Well_ into another world, then returned they could never go back to that different world. It was a one time deal. Which is why Tsunade sent Sakura. She knew if anyone would have a chance at finding that jewel and not being consumed by the other world it would be her.

Her student didn't live for herself she lived for others. A medic and a dang good ninja. Tsunade had no clue how the Akatsuki were involved let alone what the heck they were doing near the _Well_ and why. Did they hear about the _Well_ and _The God Tree_? Where they going after the jewel riches? Demons? Something? But what? Why?

" Send ANBU again, Neji's team to get a closer look on what the Akatsuki are up to, but make sure they do not engage in battle with the Akatsuki. Just watch them." Tsunade told Shizune, who nodded swiftly, then left to tell the ANBU the Hokage's orders.

Tsunade hoped to god that her student and that blond moron would get back to Kohona already. She was worried enough about them being killed in that other world, let alone if the Akatsuki join in the mix she was afraid it would be just too much for them to handle.

**XXX**

**With The Akatsuki near the _Well _and _God Tree..._**

" What the heck are we even doing here? Yeah." Deidara asked his partner Sasori. The blond stepping on the edge of the old dried up _Well_ and looking down into it's depths. It wasn't all that deep and the only thing of interest at the bottom looked to be a bunch of weird bones. He kicked a rock in and it hit the bottom with a thud.

" Leader-sama asked us to search this place for anything out of the ordinary." Sasori said in puppet form which was a huge puppet that dragged it's body along the ground. It's dark brown hair was mostly all you saw because the face was covered and the Akatsuki cloak hid the rest of it's body. Sasori was somewhere inside controlling the thing.

Deidara's blond hair caught the wind and blew bangs away from his eye revealing the scope that helped with his clay bombs. Distance and all that. The wind died and his hair fell back in place. His other eye scanned the place as he stood on the edge of the empty old _Well_. He thought this was just pointless.

" Yeah, yeah. Leader-sama told us to look for that stupid Uchiha too, but that's not going to happen. Yeah." Sasori sort of snorted? Laughed? Deidara could never tell. Those human puppets he wore always freaked him out. That Uchiha being Itachi not that Sasuke brat.

For some reason Itachi had just disappeared from Leader's senses and now they were stuck looking for anything weird around this stupid dusty old _Well_ and huge old Tree. Deidara didn't see why they had to look for the Uchiha just because he wanted to go rouge against the Akatsuki. It was his own fault anyway.

If he wouldn't keep messing with that moronic brother of his they wouldn't be looking for the idiot who with luck was killed by that younger Uchiha brat. It wasn't like Itachi Uchiha was much good anyway. With his lack of actual vision and going off to hunt down and fight his younger brother all the time, not to mention never actually capturing the nine tailed fox, he and that stupid blue fish was assigned and had been assigned to for more then five years. The Uchiha was more a pain then help.

Deidara had hated him ever since he forced him to join the Akatsuki. It wasn't so bad switching from being a bomber for hire to Akatsuki, but he missed just blowing anything he really wanted up. In Akatsuki he was given orders and had to follow them. He didn't mind as much since it was sort of nice to talk to Sasori, but the rest of the Akatsuki were mostly morons.

That silver haired masochist, that creepy black and green eyed guy who looked like a freaking rag doll. That freaky flytrap thing who had like a split personality going on, not to mention their freaky leader who was more a pin cushion then anything and that blue haired, big breasted, girlfriend of his with the paper folding obsession. The Akatsuki were a bunch of crazy people.

This was just a waste of time he could be using to train, blow up crap, or other wise relax. Yet here they were looking around for absolutely nothin-

"Hey what's that? Yeah!" Deidara pointed to the bottom of the _Well _where he saw a twinkle of something he had not before. Maybe kicking that rock down had un-earthed something worth his time like jewels, or money, or something he could use.

" Go look." Sasori said with a creepy not his voice. What was the guys problem with hiding himself from the world anyway? Could he not wear his own form?

" Why do I have to jump down into that old creepy _Well_? Yeah." He asked. Sasori grunted not answering and Deidara signed. Well he wasn't going down he would just sent a clay bird down to take a look. Why Sasori couldn't sent a puppet of his own down was besides him. So he made a clay bird with a little clay from his pouch and the mouths on his palms an a few seconds later pout popped a small clay bird. He sent the thing down the_ Well _and instead of reaching the bottom toward the thing, a blue light blinded him and he stumbled back landing on his butt on the ground as the light disappeared and his bird did as well.

Sasori looked over to his partner at the same time Deidara looked at him. What the heck was that? Maybe this wasn't such a waste of time after all?

**( Your all wondering and thinking Kyo must have goofed because Sasori is dead. I even mentioned that Sakura killed him aren't you all curious? bawahaha. Eh why he is alive?...eh...I just like him and said hey lets somehow bring him back so ha! Take that! XD moving on sorry for interrupting)**

**XXX**

**The other world at Sesshomaru's castle...**

Sesshomaru paced some more. He swore his study floor was going to be so worn away by the time the heat was over that he'd have to redo the floor. That would take too much time and as a Demon lord he had too much stuff to do that he was putting on the back burner just because he couldn't think straight with that little female here.

The faster she and that black haired male left the sooner he could go back to his normal life. The faster all the people left, the faster he could just relax. So why did he want to go find that pink haired goddess and not only do a number of improper things to her, but keep her here forever?

He wondered if she would stay if he asked her to. No NO! He was being a foolish pup. He was centuries old and he was acting like a pup on his first mating cycle. How far he had fallen just because of one little human female. One very sexy, very beautiful human female. One pink haired beauty with curves and soft breasts. Cream colored skin he could just lap up like warm milk.

Those lush lips ripe like fresh strawberries. He shivered as his baggy pants grew less baggy. For the love of all thing he was going to go mad. The worst had already past of the heat. It was the fifth day. Only two more days, but the heat was still strong and since he had not mated it was worse.

If he had just taken a female to bed the urge would dim a little more each nearing day, but since he had not and was being tortured by the little female it was worse then it had ever been. He had never wanted a female like this. Never was stupid enough to have a female close when this time came. He had not been thinking right at all. Perhaps he was too caught up in the wonders of Ninja, or when Rin had been sick. What ever reason he was a fool for letting this go on for so long.

It was better if they left tonight. No need to linger. It was bad enough that that black haired male and his pink haired female were closer now more so then ever. He felt that if he didn't step in the black haired male would steal her away and regardless of wanting nothing more then to kill the male for that reason, he knew it was all the better. If she was taken by that raven haired human then he wouldn't want her as much. He at least hoped that was true.

He wondered if he could seriously hand her over to the black haired male, of course maybe she had already been handed over and he just didn't want to accept it yet. If he couldn't even let her and the human male be together then how the heck was he going to let her leave? Never to see her again.

On one hand he would never have to see her again, never feel this crazed ever again. Of course on the other hand he would never see her again nor feel this way again. In all his long life he had never felt this way and he was crazed yes be he had to say it wasn't as bad a feeling as he first thought. He went to bed hard every night, but at least he felt the emotion at all.

**XXX**

Naruto frowned at his girlfriend as they she sat on their shared bed. He was dressing from just getting back from the awesome hot spring out in the gardens. His blond hair was still damp and dripping a little water down the golden skin of his chest and back. He stared at her until she sighed.

" I don't know what to do Hina. Sakura-chan and Teme's brother? Whats going on with them? Why is Sakura-chan acting this way? Does she seriously have something going on with him? He's a S-class criminal and Akatsuki! Sakura-chan is better then that!" Hinata let her lover rant it out knowing it was good for him to do so rather then keep it in and let the Kyuubi take control with his emotions on the brink of anger and and confusion.

" What are we going to do? What would Tsunade-baa-chan say? What would she do if she found out about this? Is Sakura turning her back on Kohona? To us? Is she going to return with Itachi and join Akatsuki? Is she our enemy now Hina?" Naruto asked his face changing color and tears forming.

Hinata stood and brushed tears from his cheeks as they started to drop. She kissed them away and then hugged him wrapping her arms around his waist. His skin was as always warmer then most men, and he was still damp from the bath. She pressed her cheek to his chest and sighed.

" Naru-kun, Sakura seems to like Itachi. Have you ever seen her like anyone since Sasuke-san? You and everyone else in the village have tried to find someone for her to date, and when she finds someone on her own are you going to go against her feelings?" Naruto jerked as if hit, but didn't push her away. He would never push her away no matter what she said. He loved her. He set his hands on her shoulder however until she looked up into his blue eyes with her lavender.

" But Hina he's a criminal. He's Akatsuki our enemy. He's in an organization made to kill me and everyone like me." Meaning the Kyuubi he held inside him and killing him in effect of removing Kyuubi from him.

" He killed Teme's whole family, he betrayed Kohona, he's a bad guy. Sakura deserves better then that!" Hinata frowned up at her lover.

" She told me herself that here it doesn't mater who was an enemy and who did what in our world because we are not in our world. We have to think about this from her point Naru-kun. She woke up alone in this weird world. We woke together. She was alone in this place not knowing where she was if we were alive, and when she found Itachi he was the only familiar face in this place. No doubt Itachi felt the same. When we saw Sasuke-san we were relieved to see him because he was from our world regardless of him betraying the village and you Naru-kun." She let him take that in for a few moments before she started talking again.

" Spending time together in this world only having each other they were bound to start to get closer because they trust each other here. When Sasuke-san came we trusted him not because he was your old teammate, but because he was from our world and familiar in an unfamiliar place. Being held captive here in this place with Lord Sesshomaru they had to protect each other. It's no wonder they got close they didn't have any other choice." She finished looking up to him waiting for him to understand what she said was true. Waiting for him to come to reason.

" We are in a different world," Naruto began, " But regardless it doesn't change anything." Hinata winced. Why couldn't he understand? Was it because he was afraid for Sakura? Was it because he was scared of Itachi Uchiha? Was it just because? Or was it his Ninja way kicking in? Was Hinata wrong to be on Sakura's side of things? Should she be against this as well?

All Hinata knew was that if Sakura liked someone even a member of Akatsuki shouldn't she be happy as well? Going through what she did with Sasuke? Being alone when Naruto started dating Hinata herself. When Kakashi was injured and had to stop going on missions. With Sakura being ANBU she had changed for the better at least Hinata at first thought, but Sakura was always, is always, doing stuff for others never doing anything really for herself.

So why couldn't she be happy for once in her life and like who she wanted to like, Akatsuki or not. It wasn't as if they could stay together of course if they returned, of course if they did care that much for each other why couldn't they just stay in this world and live as normal people as a man and a woman as lovers or whatever they wanted to be? Of course that would also be impossible because Naruto and Sasuke would never leave with out Sakura and Itachi.

Besides Hinata doubted Sakura would do this one thing for herself and betray her village, leave her village in the hands of the Hokage. The village did need Sakura, she knew that everyone else did too. It was like she was the heart of the village, and with her gone what would they do? More then likely they would all get over it in time, but they would be lost for the longest time, things would be much harder. No one realized how much Sakura did until the treat of having her gone made them realize it.

The best medic in the village in the whole ninja world would be gone. The kindest person, the captain of the ANBU would be gone. The flower of Kohona would be gone. The children would be filled with sorrow that she couldn't take care of them in the orphanage. The rookie nine would be disappointed because their sparring partner was gone. She did so much in the village and just by doing one thing by herself the whole village was doomed.

Hinata thought it was unfair that Sakura couldn't stay with Itachi if she really wanted to. Why did she have to do so much for others? Why could she never do one thing for herself? No one they knew had ever gave so much. Why did she give them so much of her life? Was it how she was or was it because she had nothing really else to do except to please others? Except to help? Was her life really that lonely with out something to do for someone else? Did she really have nothing to do just for herself?

Hinata had always been worried about her, more so now then ever. She knew it wasn't going to be easy if she wanted to stay with Itachi. Be it she stayed in this world with him, be it they went home either way someone was going to have a bad view of the relationship. Naruto and Sasuke would refuse to let them stay here together at all, and going home to their world their village would never let Sakura be with Itachi. They would kill him on site and if she went off with him even in their world she would be deemed a missing nin and most likely a criminal. How unfair life was. Especially to Sakura.

**XXX**

Sakura yawned as she pulled the shirt over her head. She had her ninja clothes washed again so she could wear them. More then likely since Itachi was well enough to travel they would go home. She hoped Sesshomaru would let them go with out a fight. She knew she couldn't win against him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped he would fight for her to to go, because then she could stay here with Rin with Sesshomaru and with Itachi. But did he want to stay as well?

She glanced back at him as he stared out the window his back to her as she dressed. She did wonder. As if sensing her gaze he turned to look back at her. Her clothes were in place not that she really minded much he had seen her in less after all.

His black eyes gazing into her jade for the longest moment. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes as well. He didn't know what he was going to do and more then likely they felt the same on this problem. From all the time she got to spend with Itachi she knew she liked him just fine. She never though she could ever get close to Sasuke's older brother. She never thought they would get along so well or that she would be so attracted to him.

Of course since staying here for so long and having no one else from her world with her but Itachi, she trusted him more so then maybe she would have if Naruto and Hinata had been with her as well. Yet since she had spent time with him and saw him as not an enemy, but a ally, someone from her world someone familiar, sort of. Maybe seeing him not as Akatsuki but a man had made it possible for her to realize they were good together. Did he realize this as well?

He sighed and looked away, but not before she saw the flash of pain. He knew as well as she did that they couldn't stay here. She had to go back because regardless of wanting to stay not only did Kohona, Sasuke, and Naruto need her, but also Sasuke and Naruto would never let her stay here. She didn't even know if Itachi would even want to stay if ever they could.

She winced and rubbed her hand over her face. It would have been easier if they were both born in this time. If they had never known the other world, the ninja world, but only each other. Sakura no longer saw him as Akatsuki, as a s-class criminal. She saw him as a person, as a man. As someone she loved? She shook her head. She didn't know about that at all and she didn't want to go through that pain.

Even if she did love him he most likely would refuse that love from her. Even if that mattered, loving him would do no good. Going back to Kohona she couldn't be with him. She would love him all she wanted and it would do nothing but cause her pain. What would she do when she had a mission and they came across each other? She would be forced to fight him and then she might even get her self or her team killed if she even hesitated because of that. It was too dangerous for them to even like each other let alone love.

What had she been thinking?

**XXX**

**Back in the ninja world. In a cave near the old _Well _and _God Tree..._**

The hallo-gram-ed figure grunted when Deidara finished telling him what happened with the clay bird.

" Investigate and then report back when you find out where the _Well _takes you." Pein the leader of the Akatsuki said.

Deidara made a face. He seriously wanted him to jump into that freaky place and get transported to god knows where? Maybe even get killed along the way? Didn't he say the organization as crazy as heck?

" Yes Leader-sama." Sasori said for Deidara before the blond said something to get himself killed.

The hallo-gram-ed figured disappeared and Deidara huffed.

" He's nuts if he thinks I'm jumping down some weird freaking_ Well_. Yeah." Sasori snorted, coughed or something, making a weird sound Deidara couldn't place.

" You'll do what Leader-sama asked of us." Sasori said with that not his voice. Deidara wanted to rip that puppet away and see the red haired male. It was creepy talking to that thing. Of course now that he had a human body again he had to be careful with it. Since that pink haired teammate of the Kyuubi killed his puppet body. Somehow Kakuzu brought him back with a human form of his body. How that happened no one really knows, but the two of them, and more then likely that pin cushion Leader of theirs.

" Lets go." So Deidara followed grudgingly to most likely his death.

As he peered down into the dark _Well_ he wondered if this would be his last breath, that was before Sasori shoved him from behind and he tumbled in, immediately followed by Sasori. Just great... his last thought in life would be thinking how much an ass Sasori was.

**XXX**

**XD So who liked that update? I like the chapter to tell you the truth. So my school books where right after all! Coming back after a few weeks of leaving your writing would help you write better when you do write in it again! So ha! For the first time something from school was useful!**

**Anyway hope you liked please review and tell me what you think eh? I told you it was far from over XD who thinks Sasori and Dei are going to cause a problem? Lol well you'll have to wait and see bwhahaha**

**~~Kyo~~**


	10. Rival

**Yo! **

**-Just a side note this chapter mixes on sort of a M rating in a way to a few things I wrote, but nothing too bad like a lime or lemon so not to worry. If your all offended tell me about it ne?**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru on the other hand..wait. Crap no not him either XD**

_**Chapter nine recap: **_

_The hallo-gram-ed figured disappeared and Deidara huffed._

_" He's nuts if he thinks I'm jumping down some weird freaking _Well_. Yeah." Sasori snorted ,coughed or something, making a weird sound Deidara couldn't place._

_" You'll do what Leader-sama asked of us." Sasori said with that not his voice. Deidara wanted to rip that puppet away and see the red haired male. It was creepy talking to that thing. Of course now that he had a human body again he had to be careful with it. Since that pink haired teammate of the Kyuubi killed his puppet body. Somehow Kakuzu brought him back with a human form of his body. How that happened no one really knows but the two of them, and more then likely that pin cushion Leader of theirs._

_" Lets go." So Deidara followed grudgingly to most likely his death._

_As he peered down into the dark _Well_ he wondered if this would be his last breath, that was before Sasori shoved him from behind and he tumbled in, immediately followed by Sasori. Just great... his last thought in life would be thinking how much an ass Sasori was._

_**End chapter recap:**_

**Chapter ten: Rival**

The worst thing about waking up, was seeing Sasori's gray eyes. Deidara would have liked to wake up to a beautiful woman, but no, it was Sasori, of course. His body felt like he'd fallen from a building, and his head felt like he had another drinking contest with Kisame and lost. He groaned sitting up while he rubbed one hand over his eyes, he rubbed the other over the back of his head, feeling for wounds.

" What hit me? Yeah." Deidara said roughly as he removed his hand and looked to his partner. The first thing he noticed was Sasori's puppets were gone even the one he wore before hand. Now he was in his normal form. Deidara was glad to see him in his normal body, and yet as he looked at him, he realized he looked like crap.

" What happened to you? Yeah." Deidara asked rising to his feet and finding he could indeed stand with out falling on his butt and looking like a fool.

" You landed on me." Sasori said with a dark glare. When had he fallen? And that was when he looked around and realized-

" Hey we're not in the fire country anymore. Yeah." Sasori rolled his gray eyes.

" What gave you the first clue? The weird plants, the weird smell? Or maybe the weird things wondering around, and the fact that this place where ever it is, has no one around?" Sasori said in a final huff. Stomping off he gathered the things that had fallen off him when he landed here.

That _Well_ must have been some sort of transportation device. _Where _they were transported he had yet to find out.

He concluded thus far that this had to be why Leader couldn't sense Itachi. He must have fallen in the _Well_ or jumped like they did. This place was it even their world anymore? He rubbed a hand over his face in stress. How did they get back?

" What are ye two doing here?" An older woman said walking up from out of the forest. She was wearing a long kimono sort of thing with white underneath red. She looked like something out of a book he read once. A _Miko_ was it? A shrine maiden? He knew they were in the manga Deidara read, along with the demons that usually accompanied them. Did they some how get transported into one of Deidara's ridiculous _manga_? If so this was becoming a very sad story. **( Hey!)**

**XXX**

Kaede looked from the blond to the redhead. They were in black cloaks with red clouds, she had never seen before. They seemed to have the same air about them as the three ninja that came to them not even a month ago. So she assumed they were from the same place.

The red haired one seemed the older of the two men, so she addressed him while the blond still looked like someone no older then Naruto or Hinata.

" Where are we?" The red haired one asked.

" Most likely to ye a different world and time. Ye came through the _Well_, yes?" She asked. The male nodded.

" What are ye searching for?" She wondered if they were looking for the ninja that had come here as well.

" A man in the same cloak as we are. Have you seen anyone like that? Black hair, red eyes?" She frowned. Sasuke had those. Red eyes and black hair, yet not the cloak.

" Aye there was a young man like that here, if ye be searching for him, he and the others have made their way West to Lord Sesshomaru's lands to find their other companions. Ye should head that way." They frowned at her. Companions? Were they talking about the same person? Better yet, if they were, who was Itachi with?

" Who is Lord Sesshomaru and how can we find him?" Sasori asked. The old woman frowned at him giving him a pointed look before motioning them to follow her. They did. Deidara wisely kept his mouth shut, and Sasori played the Leader of their group as always.

When the old woman finally came into a village Sasori was sort of relieved that there were people in this world, more so then just a small amount. She lead them to a small hut and inside stood a woman in the same _Miko_ clothing as her. She was much younger, but they shared somewhat of a resemblance. Mother and daughter perhaps? The woman had long black hair and she was very lovely. Yet she seemed very cold and withdrawn. When they walked in she didn't even bat an eye lash in greeting.

" Sister Kikyo can you escort these two men to Lord Sesshomaru's lands? They are looking for the others who came here." The woman Kikyo nodded.

" Sister? She looks young enough to be your kid! Yeah." Deidara chose the wrong moment to open his mouth. Sasori knocked him upside the head.

" I apologize for him." Sasori said because the younger one was glaring up a storm at them both.

" Sister Kikyo please do not kill them on the way." Kaede asked her sister. Kikyo seemed to wonder if she should listen to that plea or not. She did however, for now, and lead the two men who followed closely behind. She would at least get to see Inuyasha.

Well they were on their way. So hopefully it was Itachi they were chasing after, and if it wasn't then maybe they would regardless help them get back home. He didn't like this world very much. It was odd.

**XXX**

Itachi got a weird feeling when he woke up in the morning. He couldn't figure out the familiar feeling, nor could he get it to go away. He had decided that he would stay here with Sakura. What made him lose his mind? He didn't know, but for some reason it didn't seem like a bad idea, and he didn't feel like losing his mind was a bad thing at all. As long as it was with Sakura, he didn't care where he was.

Of course he would like it so much better if they weren't still here in this Demon Lord's castle. He didn't like how _he_ stared at Sakura, as if he would jump her any second. It was too dangerous to stay here in the castle, but where would they live out in this world? A world they didn't know much about.

He was on his own today. Sakura had said she would be helping around the castle today, playing with Rin, talking with her teammates, his little brother, and the group he had yet to meet that had come along. Sakura said that the others who came here were all from here except a girl named Kagome who came from another time like them. She knew the way back, hopefully. Even though Itachi and Sakura didn't plan on going back.

He wondered what sort of trouble the two of them were going to have to go through just to stay together. He didn't question himself anymore. He wasn't ashamed to want to love Sakura, or maybe even love her already. She was beautiful and brilliant, and powerful, and he was lucky to have caught her eye.

He knew though, that those teammates would not let her, and Sasuke would be a difficulty as it is already, let alone how he was going to react to the news that he and Sakura were staying together and not going back, and the other fact that he was with his old teammate romantically.

This wasn't going to be an easy few days, but hopefully it will only be a few days and not any longer. He wanted it to get back to just the two of them. **( He didn't include Sesshomaru) **Having her old friends here was making her leave his side and do other things. He wanted her to himself.

He wanted to know everything about her, and know every taste of her, every smell, every emotion, every move. Maybe he did love her after all. He never felt the emotion so he didn't know. Love didn't feel the best it actually sucked, but he knew that's what it was. No wonder it took him this long. He wouldn't have put up with the emotions if it wasn't Sakura he felt them for.

**XXX**

Sakura wondered if she really could stay in this world. She wanted nothing more then to be selfish and stay with Itachi, with Rin, and all the others, but what about Konoha? What about Tsunade? Kakashi? Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke they couldn't stay. They had to go back. Naruto had to complete his dream to become Hokage, and Sasuke had to revive his clan.

She would be happy here with Itachi and her new friends, but what about her old world? Her other friends? Could she really never see them again? Kagome had told her she wasn't sure if they could go back and forth through their worlds, she could because she had the jewel, but with out it, it's like a fluke. So Sakura couldn't go back home and risk not being able to come back here.

This was too hard a decision, if only something would help sway her toward being here forever. Help her to know her world would be alright by itself with Naruto and Sasuke to take care of it... Okay that always worked in the books she read. If the heroine asked for something to help sway her mind, usually someone showed up to help sway her mind. But yet as Sakura stood in the hallway no one came by at all. She slumped.

So she was going solo on this decision then? What a bummer. Her brain was going to die if she had to think this hard in such a short amount of time. They would leave in two days, the time limit extending only because Sesshomaru asked of it, for what ever reason. Another thing she had to do was go see Sesshomaru weather or not she was staying, or leaving this world. She had to thank him for letting her and Itachi into his home.

She would put that off as long as she could, sexy or not he scared the crap out of her with that red eyed look he always seemed to give her. A look she never really saw before quite like that. Maybe she did something to offend him, or maybe he just hates woman? She didn't know, but either way she would put of seeing him to the last minute while she tried to think over this choice she had to make. Maybe it would help to talk to Hinata...no...Kagome and Sango? Yeah why not.

She would talk to Hinata and ask if the village really would be lost with out her, then Kagome and Sango to ask what all this world had to offer. If her and Itachi could make a life here or not.

Sakura walked down the hall way toward Kagome and Kouga's room when she heard talking, an argument? She peaked around the corner and found Kagome hands on her hips looking up at Sesshomaru who was making this face that said he was both annoyed and surprised.

" Come on Onii-san! You know Shippo loves Rin won't you let her come with us just for a month or so?" Oh my god! Did Kagome just seriously call Sesshomaru brother? In what way was he?

Sesshomaru made a face of outrage and annoyance at the nickname. Yet didn't comment on it. Sakura wondered why he didn't look at Kagome the way he did her. Was it because he tolerated Kagome? Or was it he just hated Sakura?

" Very well. She may go with you when you leave. Return her in one moon cycle." Sakura raised an eye brow. One month eh? Well at least Sakura knew if she did go back to her own world Kagome would be there for Rin as a mother figure.

Sesshomaru suddenly looked to her and Sakura made a strangled sound. Kagome peaked over his shoulder at her and smiled brightly. She placed a hand on Sesshomaru's arm and he didn't even look down at her hand, remove it or anything, it was like he was use to the touch.

Did Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru have something going on? Something behind Kouga's back?

" Sakura-chan! It's so good to catch you this time of day! I was just on my way to see if you would like to have lunch, just us girls down by the river." Sakura smiled slightly, but the intense look from Sesshomaru made her nervous. That look he always gave her made a shiver go down her spine.

" Su...sure." She hesitated as his eyes narrowed at her. She swallowed her heart and smiled at Kagome before rushing away. As long as she got away from those golden eyes, that kept flickering to red, she was fine.

**XXX**

Once Sakura was out of site, Kagome ribbed Sesshomaru hard. He grunted and glared down at her as she let his arm go.

" If you like her so much stop glaring at her. Your scaring her you big fluffy lump." He snorted. Only this wench would ever get away with talking to him like this, but then she had helped heal him giving him back his arm. She was the better of the humans he met, he had to say, and she was a strong _Miko_. Plus she wasn't after him, she was already mated with that wolf pup.

" I understand that it's _that_ time of year and everything, but calm down already. Scaring her is not going to help you get her to be your mate, that is, if it's not already too late at all. It seems Sasuke's brother has his claws in already." Man did she really say claws? She was spending too much time around demons.

**XXX**

At the river sat Kagome, Sakura, Sango. Rin was playing with Shippo back at the castle thus why she wasn't there as well. While Sango asked Hinata more about the world she was born into and about ninja and their weapons, Kagome smiled at Sakura and stuck up a conversation.

" So do you like it here Sakura? That big puppy didn't hurt you did he?" Sakura shook her head.

" No, but he seems to hate me. He glares at me all the time and his eyes change to red like Naruto's does when he's mad. So I know he has to hate me, but I can't understand what I did wrong." Kagome felt pity swell in her heart for the girl.

She didn't even know Sesshomaru wanted her as a mate, she thought he wanted to kill her, she also felt bad for Sesshomaru because he was never given a chance, but it was his own fault for not making it clear to what he wanted.

" Well I don't know much about Naruto, but with Demons here when their eyes turn red it doesn't mean just anger. Sometimes it's just a loss of control caused by anger, frustration, or even..._lust_." She let that last one stand out and maybe the pink haired beauty would get it and it seemed she did get it finally. She just sat there thinking over it so Kagome left her alone to think about it while she turned to Hinata and Sango conversation.

Sakura thought back to the first time his eyes turned red at her. Then all the other times. It was either when she wasn't in much clothing, when she was with Itachi, or when she was too close to him. Of course there was also that one time he came into her room and stalked her around the room. That unidentified emotion she could never figure out was... lust?

Sesshomaru found her not only attractive, but he wanted her? Well now...that was not what she was expecting and her fear level went down with that knowledge. Obviously he wasn't a bad, bad guy, because he didn't hurt any of them, or Kagome when she called him names.

She couldn't believe she mistook anger for lust. Well it wasn't hard to do considering he was always glaring at her when his eyes turned red. Perhaps he was just angry for being attracted to her, a human. Could be it, but why wouldn't he just say that instead of making her fear him? He had to know she thought he was trying to kill her not rape her. Right?

She would have to talk with him an apologize for thinking the worst of him as well. But right now this may be the only time she got to see one or the other of the women sitting around her. Be it Hinata if she stays, or Sango and Kagome if she goes.

She interacted with them and had fun because who knows what she was going to do.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru was wondering his halls when he bumped into who he had been thinking about this entire month. **( Has it been that long? Can't remember. -.-''') **Her pink locks were ruffled from the midnight breeze. She still smelled like the outside night air combined with that cherry blossom scent. So she smelled of something new. Night cherry blossoms. He liked it.

She looked sexy as always, with those full lips red from the cooler temperatures at night, and her ruffled clothing from running back here. Her cheeks flushed a little from the cold as well, or maybe embarrassment from running into him, he couldn't be sure about that. He steadied her with his hands on her upper arms while she caught herself with her petite hands clutching at his clothing.

He wished she would rip the cloth open and then he could see her blush even more as she saw his flesh, and then he would see hers and then...oh and then he would see her whole body flush with that attractive pink color he was growing so fond of.

She looked up at him with those wide jade eyes. Those eyes that hardened him so quickly he winced. There had to be something he could do about this. _Just bed her already. _A little nagging voice whispered, but he ignored it.

Though he noticed she wasn't trembling in fear like she usually was. What had that little _Miko_ told her on that ' _picnic_' of theirs?

She released his clothing quickly and he let her step back, less he crush her to his chest, carry her off, and watch the pleasure cross her face as he plunged into her. This was just getting to be _too_ much. This lust was driving him mad. He was insane when he told them all to stay a few more nights at least. He of course had not been thinking with the right head.

" Are you well?" He forced himself to ask hating how his voice was so low and husky for her. How tight his pants were becoming. Maybe the little pink haired female would notice his arousal this time and help him act on the cravings he needed to submit to.

She nodded quickly stepping back another step but not in fear, she was just nervous. He liked that nervousness over the fear, it was a step up at least.

" Lord Sesshomaru thank you for letting us come into your home, thank you for not killing us on site, and thank you for...eh...thank you for..." Those red eyes stared into her jade and she forgot what the heck she was saying at all. She was mesmerized. She had never really allowed herself to stare him in the eye because she had been afraid. Now she wasn't and maybe that was even more dangerous to her?

He smirked just a little enough for her heart beat to speed up. A light blush lit her face. He was just so beautiful... she lowered her head looking away from his eyes and focus on something else and good god did she find something else to look at. The dark blush found it's way across her face so fast she grew dizzy.

" Oh my kami..." She said breathless. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, and her face grew hotter.

Sesshomaru was amused at her shyness, and proud that she liked his arousal for her.

He expected her to fall into his arms, but not in a faint. She went down and he caught her with a sigh. Of course she would pass out. His beauty out matched any humans. He wondered how she felt having all that attention on her now that she knew what sort of attention he was giving her.

**XXX**

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he watched the Demon Lord carry his old team mate away, passed out in his arms. Was there a freaking love triangle going on here now? What sort of freaking messed up word did they coming to to have Sakura beautiful and sexy, his own brother wanting to be with her, and some demon wanting to rape her? He couldn't wait to get home to the normal world where the only creepy and crazy things there was ones he could kill.

**XXX**

**XD did anyone like a little Sessho Sakura? Hope so because Sessho's finally coming in as a rival for Itachi! Ha! Everyone assumed it was all a set thing the Itachi Sakura eh? Bwahahaha You all thought wrong! Now tell me what you think people! XD I hope you guys were amused by this and to all you Sakura Sessho fans Hope that was a good start ne? XD For you Itachi Sakura fans well just wait and see what happens. For the fans undecided who you want Sakura with then enjoy the love triangle while it lasts! Yeah! Dei and Saso finally made an appearance and now the trouble really begins! But how much trouble can they all get into in two days? XD**

**~~Kyo~~**


	11. Game set

**Wow guys it's been a while ne? Well sorry. I had my internet off and now that it's on I'm not use to it being on and all that jazz so yeah. Anyway! I promised to do this before Halloween hopefully I make it ne? * wink wink* **

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naru or Inu. ^^**

**Recap last chap:**

_He smirked just a little enough for her heart beat to speed up. A light blush lit her face. He was just so beautiful... She lowered her head looking away from his eyes and focus on something else, and good god did she find something else to look at. The dark blush found it's way across her face so fast she grew dizzy._

_" Oh my kami..." She said breathless. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, and her face grew hotter._

_Sesshomaru was amused at her shyness, and proud that she liked his arousal for her._

_He expected her to fall into his arms, but not in a faint. She went down and he caught her with a sigh. Of course she would pass out. His beauty out matched any humans. He wondered how she felt having all that attention on her now that she knew what sort of attention he was giving her._

_**XXX**_

_Sasuke's eyes went wide as he watched the Demon Lord carry his old team mate away, passed out in his arms. Was there a freaking love triangle going on here now? What sort of freaking messed up word did they coming to to have Sakura beautiful and sexy, his own brother wanting to be with her, and some demon wanting to rape her? He couldn't wait to get home to the normal world where the only creepy and crazy things there was ones he could kill._

**End recap:**

**Chapter eleven: Game set**

Deidara grumbled under his breath as the black haired evil _Miko_ lead them through the woods. More like Evil demon witch was more like it. What a _hag_. Sasori sent glares his way every few moments of his grumbling, but he couldn't help it. Who did this wench think she was anyway!

Kikyo's eye twitched for the millionth time in the last two days they had been traveling to the Demon Lords lands. She promised her sister she would not kill the two because they were supposedly friends of the ninja from the future, but still. She wondered if they would really miss the blond moron. He was worst then that monk on good days.

Not that the moron was perverted to her, he was just plain annoying although there was nothing plain about these two. Both looked weird enough to be classified demons and the blond moron had mouths on the palms of his hands. If that wasn't a cause for alarm she didn't know what was. As long as she got to see Inuyasha it would all be worth the trip with these insufferable men.

" Oi! _Hag_ when do we get there already? Yeah." And if she heard one more yeah after every sentence she was going to shoot him repeatedly. Thank kami the trip was only three days travel. They should be arriving soon into Inuyasha's brother lands.

" Stop being rude Deidara." The redhead said with a dark glare that even put made the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. She didn't know what it was about these two, but they freaked her out. She being a _Miko, _thus she was use to seeing all sort of demons and freaky things, yet she was scared by these two men? She must be insane. Perhaps she was getting old. Who knew.

**XXX**

" YOU SAW WHAT?" Sasuke held his ears for dear life as Naruto screamed at him. Hinata seemed to pale not at her lovers yell, but at what Sasuke had just told them. He wasn't sure why he said anything, but It didn't seem right to just let that silver haired guy just off and have his way with Sakura and all.

Why did he even bother doing a favor for anyone anymore what a drag. God he was sounding like Shikamaru. He really needed to get back to their world. This world was making him crazier. Like he didn't have trouble enough back in his own world.

" I'LL KILL THAT PERVERTED DEMON LORD! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?" Naruto started for the door fire in his eyes before Inuyasha appearing with the rest of that group of his out of thin air it seemed. He pulled Naruto back by the scruff of his neck looking mighty annoyed and confused at the same time.

" You do realize it is night time right baka? I mean your not damaged or anything right?" Hinata made a face. Naruto looked mildly insulted while Sasuke smothered a laugh. Naruto struggled to get free.

" Whats this about perverted demon lords? You can't be speaking of Onii-san can you?" Kagome asked peaking out from behind her mate Kouga who was almost completely naked except for a fur blanket he happened to grab to cover himself at the waist. Kagome had on a light colored robe that did nothing to hide that she was naked underneath.

Naruto flushed unhealthy at realizing he interrupted a '_special_' night between two lovers.

" Uchiha-san told us he saw Lord Sesshomaru carry Sakura-chan off after she fainted." Hinata said worried. Kagome blushed. Well she did tell him to make it clear what he wanted, but she didn't think he would do so in such a way. Stupid perverted demon lord is right. Men always thinking with their heads and not the one they talk with. She flushed with anger as she stomped off to Sesshomaru's room with Kouga on her heels and everyone else tagging along, Inuyasha still with Naruto by the neck as they walked to his elder brothers room.

Well his brother was a male even if Sesshomaru didn't like to admit to wanting a female, Inuyasha knew he wanted the pink haired girl as violent as she was and as human. Of course she was what they called a ninja so not really _perfectly_ human or so he figured. But still, it was odd enough that Sesshomaru wanted her, let alone would give into something like that. Inuyasha was sure he would not rape the girl, but with the demon heat still here he wasn't so sure he wouldn't now. The demon was in control and he wondered if Sesshomaru could control that part of him.

**XXX**

Itachi made a face as he was woken from his light sleep to a yell from that moronic nine tailed fox. What was that? Perverted demon lord? Sesshomaru is that who they were talking about? What could he have done? The only one he ever looked at was Saku- He shot out of bed in seconds flat rushing out of his borrowed room. Kami where was his room? If he touched her he would kill him.

**( Wow Itachi acting heroic? )**

**XXX**

Sesshomaru wondered why he didn't just take what he wanted from the female while she lay in his bed, which was more arousing then it should have been to see. Her long rose colored hair fanning his black sheets. Her ivory skin pale as the moon. That beautiful figure that ached to be touched. Okay _calm down..._

He had to think of something different the heat was not yet over and he shouldn't have brought her here.

He still didn't understand why he felt the way he did for this stupid human. Why a human? Why at all? He had never been so confused in his life and it was out of character and he hated it. Why couldn't he just let her leave and go back to the way his life had been before she stumbled in it? What a bother.

He couldn't help the reaction he had for her, and couldn't help the pleasure he got from her finally noticing what he had aching between them. **(no pun intended.) **With out noticing it himself, he had gotten closer, close enough to be hovering over her with fingertips to her neck slipping down. He paused at the cleavage exposed. His eyes had long ago turned red, but he would like to think he was still in control over himself until now that was. Oh how far he had fallen. Why was he acting this way! Demon lords did not act like love sick pups. Love? Where had that come from? What a sickening word it was. He jerked his hand, but it would not listen to him.

This was one of the few moments he hated being a demon with that demonic part of him always hovering inside waiting for a chance to be released to come out. The heat was one of the few times he had to control himself so much, he never had this much of a problem before even with women near, so what was it about this _one _girl?

He lost time because when he blinked again he was tasting her skin. She tasted like the night air, like innocence, like passion, and like cherries. He ran fangs along her exposed throat. His hands fist-ed in the bed cloth on either side of her, straining not to touch or to take. This was _insane_.

His mouth moved down her throat to her breast as her breath came and went her chest rose and fell. Rose and fell each time his lips met her skin and a strong shiver raked his body. He was just teasing himself now. He knew he could no longer control himself. The demon inside had finally gained control and he had no say. He wondered if that was true or if he was just giving in.

He pulled his mouth away momentarily because he felt her stir awake. He was close enough to kiss when she opened those beautiful jade eyes. Beautiful? When had ever used words like that with a female. What was happening to him?

She did not scream like he thought she would, or pass out again, she looked up at him with a dark blush and a look that made his blood boil. His mouth came down on it's own accord and connected with hers. She stiffened, but didn't move. He could not gain enough control to scent out her emotion having enough trouble not to strip her bare and sink into her with fang and flesh.

She tasted sweet.

He should have been more aware of his surroundings, but it was much to late for that as the door slammed open.

" YOU S.O.B UNHAND SAKURA-CH- " Something that sounded like a cut of choke sounded after that cut off sentence. Naruto blinked, the group blinked. Hinata, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha flushed. Sasuke's mouth popped open.

" Sob?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat on his bed with Sakura on his lap her hair in his hands. She looked just as confused as the group standing at his door. What just happened here? She faintly remembered being kissed then suddenly jerked upright and positioned on a hard stick she rather not identify.

" Are you braiding her hair?" Kagome asked with a slow clam voice that did not hold the shock or laughter she wanted.

" It seems so." Sesshomaru seemed a little surprised by it as well. Why was he resorted to this? Braiding the females hair as if she were Rin. Oh the lengths he went to...so sad it was. Itachi ran up sliding through he crowd to see the weirdest sight he might ever see in his life.

" Sakura?" He asked. She looked up surprised. She blushed a dark blush and smiled brightly.

" Oh Itachi!" He looked at the demon lord then Sakura then her hair in his hands then her on his lap. He had to say this was not what he expected nor could say was much better. What exactly was she doing on his lap? What exactly happened previously? Whats with the dark blush? Did he really want to know? Wouldn't it be easier if he just let the demon lord have his way with her? It would save them both the pain, but no he could never give up on anything once he set his mind to it.

" What is a Sob?" Inuyasha made a comical face at Sesshomaru's question. Kagome burst into laughter and Sakura made a face as if trying not to laugh. She gave in and started laughing so hard that she shook. Itachi saw Sesshomaru flinch. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he saw the males eyes go red and his hand grip her waist so she would not move. There was only one thing he could think of as a reason for that. S.O.B was right.

Anger swelled, but he would not give in to that he was better then childishness. If Sesshomaru, Lord, Demon, whatever, wanted to play. He was not going to let him win. Sakura was the prize it seemed. If the demon wanted to play dirty Itachi could do dirty.

Sesshomaru's red eyes met Itachi's scarlet Sharingan. Sesshomaru saw the anger and smirked a little. So the male was angry. Well now, maybe this would be interesting enough yet. Perhaps having the little female wouldn't be so bad after all. Rin did need a mother after all and Sakura was nice to have around. Alright then...he would try it out.

**XXX**

" ARE _WE THERE_ YET? YEAH!" Deidara said for the millionth time in the last hour. Kikyo grit her teeth clenching her bow in one hand and reaching for the arrows with the other.

" DEIDARA Shut up!" The red head beat her to it. Blast. The male shrunk as if hit.

" We'll find Itachi and drag him back to Leader and our world. Then I'm going to give you to Hidan as a present." Deidara paled as he pictured the Sadistic silver haired freak. Good kami no...

" Were are here." Kikyo said motioning to Sesshomaru's castle just in the distance.

" FINALLY! YEAH!" Sasori slapped him upside the head. If he didn't get out of here soon he would seriously kill the moron. Like it wasn't bad enough he was with out his puppets. He'd make Deidara a puppet and then the moron would finally shut up. Hum...then he'd be stuck looking at him forever...

No thank you. Sometimes he wished he'd stayed dead after the pink haired nin killed him.

" Lets go then." Sasori said. _Lets just get this over with._

**XXX**

**XD Wasn't expecting that eh? Lol sorry it's a really freaking weird chapter and everyone seems out of character couldn't help it. I was just watching an anime so yeah lol. Hope you liked it regardless! Review! And yes it is a perverted chapter it could be because I get weird when it's late and it happens to be almost 4am so yeah most likely. Lol **

**~~Kyo~~**


	12. Weirdest day ever

**Wow has it really been that long since I wrote? XD Yeah sorry, it takes a while to redo- chapters. I had a heck of a time editing this story. I figured maybe it would help me out in the evil writers block. Maybe it will don't know lets find out ne?**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naru or Inu. **

**Recap last chap:**

" _Were are here." Kikyo said motioning to Sesshomaru's castle just in the distance. _

" _FINALLY! YEAH!" Sasori slapped him upside the head. If he didn't get out of here soon he would seriously kill the moron. Like it wasn't bad enough he was with out his puppets. He'd make Deidara a puppet and then the moron would finally shut up. Hum...then he'd be stuck looking at him forever..._

_No thank you. Sometimes he wished he'd stayed dead after the pink haired nin killed him. _

" _Lets go then." Sasori said. _ Lets just get this over with.

**End chapter recap:**

**Chapter twelve: Weirdest day ever. **

**Konoha...**

" Clam down Lady Tsunade!" Shizune shouted as she tried to stop the Hokage's rampage.

" They have been gone two MONTHS! TWO MONTHS!" Tsunade yelled pulling at her hair in anger and worry. She was starting to doubt her students would return at all. Perhaps they can't find a way back, or maybe they were killed in that other world, or worse! They just didn't want to return! KAMI! She was too hard on them! She shouldn't have made Naruto do D-ranked missions for a month because he wouldn't bring her _Sake_, and she shouldn't have pushed Sakura so hard, and she shouldn't have made them go on this mission! She yanked at more hair.

" That's it! I'm going after them!" Tsunade yelled marching to the doors. Shizune caught her around the waist while trying to pull the irate Hokage back in the door.

" Nooo Tsunade-sama! You can't leave the village it needddss youu!" Shizune said with effort at holding the Hokage in the room. Shizune's feet planted on the door frame hands pulling at the Hokage from her waist, while Tsunade looked as if she were standing there with no effort at all.

" Lady Tsunade." Shizune fell to the floor as Tsunade suddenly stopped and turned around. Tsunade escaped the woman's arms and turned to the new comer.

" Kakashi what do you want?" The Hokage asked with a deep frown. Kakashi's lone eye was serious as can be.

" What is the mission you sent my students on, and why are you so worried?" That Kakashi, he saw through everything. She looked away from his lone gray eye.

" That is classified information Kakashi Hatake, you know that." He did his eye crinkling smile and waited until she finally sighed and went to her desk. She flopped into her chair and kicked up her feet setting them on the broken desk.

" I sent them to that _Well." _Kakashi's smile turned to a deep frown. His lone eye shocked his shock.

" There are few who return from there Lady Tsunade, that mission is a hopeless one at best. It's much to dangerous to send anyone on anymore." She frowned and rubbed a hand over her face warily. She filled her _Sake_ glass and downed it in one swallow.

" _I_ _know that_. I thought that perhaps it would be best to seal that old _Well _up. It's dangerous to anyone stumbling into it or on it. The Akatsuki are sniffing around it now and Sakura, Naruto, and the Hyuuga girl still haven't returned. It's been a long time and I'm not sure what I should do any more." She lowered her head so her hair was hiding her eyes. It was a dark day indeed when the Hokage of the village had no clue what to do.

Kakashi sighed. He wasn't sure either, but there was only one thing _to _do.

" We have to believe they will come back and that they're alright. We can't send any more Shinobi down that _Well_ with the Akatsuki on the move. Even if Naruto is relatively safe from them, the village is not. We need all our Shinobi here." Tsunade looked up with dark amber eyes.

" I know that." She said and didn't look any happier.

" I just hope those three know that we need them back here." Kakashi frowned.

" Naruto will never leave the village for good, and Hinata follows him anywhere." Kakashi said with a serious look. Tsunade looked him dead in the eye and said what her worries were.

" Yes, but what of Sakura? We push her too much, she lives for us. I wonder if the temptation for a new world will be too much for her at all." Kakashi frowned even more. Tsunade was right. They were much too selfish to just let her go even if it was what she wanted most of all. What a sorry bunch they all were.

" She'll come back. Sakura will come back." Kakashi said, but he wondered if he should have sounded so confident.

**XXX**

**Feudal era. ( Sesshomaru's castle )**

After that whole incident with passing out in Sesshomaru's arms, and then waking up being kissed, then suddenly on his lap having her hair braided when everyone walked in, she had to say today was the second weirdest day of her life so far. The first being her trip here from that _Well._

She ran a hand over the back of her neck to try to smooth down the hair that still stood on end. She got this weird feeling. She wasn't sure why, but it felt as if something weird was going to happen really soon. Not that much more weirdness could surprise her anymore. She just hoped it wasn't as weird as the first time she felt this, which was before falling into this new weird world.

She was currently on her way to her room. She had one more day here then the decision had to be made. Stay or go. Konoha or here. Itachi or... She froze. Or what? Or …. Sesshomaru? She blushed. There was no reason to think that. Regardless of that kiss she liked Itachi. Sure Sesshomaru was beautiful and sexy, but so was Itachi, and she knew Itachi a lot more and a lot longer then Sesshomaru. Of course there was also the thing about being the same species as Itachi that sort of made her cling to him. She didn't know why she even put Sesshomaru in her mind when she knew the only real thing he felt for her and possibly ever would is _lust_. Most men did think that way toward her, not that she was trying to honk her own horn or anything, but it was.

Sakura wondered what she would do. Would she stay in this world and possibly create a new life with Itachi, or would she go back home to Konoha and feel the pain of having lost yet another love, and feeling the heart break and pain? Could she really say she loved Itachi? Could she seriously ever admit to loving Sasuke? Better yet, did she even want to admit that past failure? No, but it was a part of her life, she just had to realize that it could happen again, and if she chose to go back home it would, but also if she stayed what would happen?

Was there really a future between them? Where would they live? Would she really be with Itachi? And what was this with Sesshomaru? Why did he kiss her? She was just a plain old human, okay Ninja, but human none the less. Of course he didn't seem to hate humans too much considering he let them stay, he didn't kill Rin, whom Sakura was sure he must love as a father would a child, and he even let Kagome call him names and not kill her, so he must not hate humans too much.

Why was she even thinking about him? There was no way she would be with Sesshomaru that way kiss or not. If she stayed it would be for Itachi and herself. She was sure Itachi felt the same way, he even said he would stay with her. Yet he looked uncertain as if he was just as confused as her. They were in the same boat and they were in it together. She put Sesshomaru out of her mind for as long as she could while she tried to think on what she would do the next day.

She slammed her head into the wall. This was just plain ridiculous. She knew she couldn't bare to go back to Konoha with this feeling for Itachi. She loved this place, given it was weird, but she felt like she was needed here much more then she ever could be in Konoha. She felt like she was..._wanted _here. In Konoha she was just another medic, just another Shinobi to help with the cause. She didn't want to be just another _anything_. She wanted to be someone. She wanted to feel like she was someone not something. She wanted to feel... _alive_. Her eyes widened when she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a eerily _familiar_ chakra.

**XXX**

Itachi sighed as dressed straight from the hot spring. He had relaxed away his anger, and relaxed away his confusion. He wanted to stay here in this world however crazy it was. He wanted to stay with Sakura because he loved her as nuts as that it self was to say. He didn't want that Demon Lord to have her, and he didn't want to go back to the Ninja world because he was sick of begin a criminal. After being here with Sakura in this world, having the chance to be a normal person, and having a reason to live, he felt like it was worth forgetting everything to stay here. It was worth the trouble to stay here just to be with her.

He had nothing to go back to any way. No home, no real friends, he was a murderer and a criminal in that world. In this world he was just another weird-o with power and a ego. He fit in just fine. There was still troubles to think about like if Sakura really would stay here and be with him, or if she would follow that Demon Lord. He saw how she stared at him. She thought he was beautiful and he wondered if she really even liked Itachi himself. He was just doubting himself now, but what love did he ever deserve? Why should now be any different even if he was in a different world? How could a different world cleanse him from his sins and the blood on his hands? It couldn't and it was still there.

He looked down at said hands, remembering them stained red many, many, times. He felt a sudden flare of chakra that was too familiar to relax to. He cursed, his eyes going wide. Why where _they _here?

**XXX**

" Why is this freaking place so freaking big? Yeah?" Deidara asked looking up at the huge place. The guards had let them in at the gate only because of the _Miko _hag threatening them with those arrows of hers.

" Watch it Deidara, your staring to sound like Hidan." Sasori said with a glance to his partner. Deidara made a comical face. They all looked up to sudden footsteps and chakra approaching well Deidara and Sasori looked up because of the chakra, and who came running toward them fist raised? Why the reason for Sasori's first death.

" Sakura Haruno." Sasori said calmly as if this wasn't the woman who killed him once already.

Deidara looked from the sexy pink haired woman to his red haired teammate. This girl killed Sasori? She was sexy and had pink hair. She didn't look like she could be a ninja much less kill Sasori with that tiny body and those dainty hands. He couldn't imagine this girls hands turning red with his partners blood. Did Sasori have blood when he was a puppet? Wait... now wasn't the time to think about that. Deidara pushed it away as the Pink haired female had a stare off with the red haired man.

Her smile was scary as heck. She looked deadly with that smile, and he wondered if she wore the same smile when she killed Sasori.

" You've changed." Sasori said eying her. She actually flushed just a bit under Sasori's appreciative (?) stare. Deidara didn't blame him if that was what the red haired puppet master had in mind.

" So have you." She returned pointing out his fleshly body in comparison to the wooden body he had last time they had encountered one another some odd years ago. He nodded. Deidara looked from the female to his partner and back. This didn't seem like the same type of meeting he had envisioned for the murderer to meet the murdered again. He pictured a lot of blood and a lot of cursing. Not this -over-tea-talk-type of quality. This had to be the weirdest moment of today. He couldn't say in his lifetime, because every day with the crazy things,( Can't be called people) that call themselves Akatsuki, is just too hard to beat weird wise.

He felt another chakra heading their way. This one he knew well. Itachi Uchiha came rushing up. He slowed when he saw the pink haired girl and then when he saw that no blood or death had happened. His eyes went to Sasori then Deidara then to Sakura's back since she had not turned to look back at him. He stopped at her side his hand came to rest on her lower back and a little of the tenseness that had been in her body eased just a bit.

Well, well, what did we have here? The Uchiha and the sexy pink haired woman had a thing? Where they bumping and grinding? Deidara felt dinner come back up. That's just sick. That female was much to sexy to be with that Uchiha pansy. **( Sorry Itachi -.-''')**

" Oi Uchiha where the Hell have you been? Yeah! Do you know how much I went through just for your sorry ass? Yeah!" Deidara said. Itachi looked at him with a raised brow. He looked at Sasori and Sasori shrugged as if saying: You get to hear his whining now. I spend every day with him.

Sakura looked at Deidara then Sasori and she glanced at Itachi. She sighed and shrugged as if saying: Of course this crap happens now.

" What brings you two here?" Itachi asked as if he didn't already know.

" Leader-sama sent us of course. Are you going to return willingly _or_ by force?" Sasori asked all the while looking at Sakura which Itachi disliked.

" You can't just quit Akatsuki, yeah. Don't you think I would have if I could have then? Yeah." Deidara said crossing his arms. Sakura ran a hand over her eyes and looked back at the castle as the other ninja known by the two Akatsuki came rushing out to investigate.

The nine tailed fox, a Hyuuga, and the Uchiha's younger brother all in tow. Deidara had no clue where that _Miko_ hag ran off to, she was just here a moment ago, not that he cared much about it.

" Why don't you just return and say you could not find me?" Itachi said as if pleading them to just drop there mission and return, as if the Uchiha would ever plead anyone for anything. Deidara snorted.

" Akatsuki!" The nine tailed fox shouted stupidly. What a idiot. Well this was a new development the Uchiha brat didn't want to kill his older brother, but was standing behind him, as if...baking him up? Well, _well_ things were certainly _spicy_ here. Deidara grinned.

The pink haired sex kitten looked to Itachi in curiosity as if she had not realized he wanted to stay. With her perhaps? Oh ho? Was the Uchiha giving up his old life to settle down? Oh kami the Uchiha wouldn't hear the end of this from the rest of the Akatsuki when he went back, because he was going back even if he had to drag him back by that black hair. Blond hair was much better anyway.

" Come on Uchiha stop being a pussy. Yeah. I want to get home, this place is freaking creepy as hell. Yeah." Itachi raised an eye brow as if saying: I dare you.

" You sound like Hidan." He commented, much like Sasori had moment before.

" What's going on here?" The nine tailed fox said. Itachi sighed and so did the pink haired beauty. They shared and look.

" I will not return to _that _world. _This_ is where I am going to stay." Three sets of gasps, two glares, and one surprised smile later, everyone was exactly as they had been just a little stiffer in posture. A fight was just about to begin.

" Oi! What the hell going on here? Who are these two? Is that a girl? What's with the matching clothes?" A loud shout rang thought he thick silence. They all looked to a white haired male in the same clothing as the_ Miko_ beside him. That stupid hag. Wait...did that guy have cat ears? And he thought it couldn't get weirder.

With the weird cat eared guy and the evil _Miko _came another woman with black haired that had similar clothing as the older _Miko_ and similar looks. All the while yet another female came out with a huge freaking weapon and then a purple and black clad monk, a two tailed cat, and a small half boy half fox thing. Deidara stared in amazement. Well there they went and proved him wrong. Today _was_ the weirdest day of his life.

**XXX**

**Gah! I know this is a terrible place to leave off, but eh you'll live. Hey I updated didn't I? And I even rewrote/edited the entire story! So give me a little leeway ne? Besides you get to see Sasori and Dei finally meet up with the gang! And dundundun! Itachi is going to stay! Will Sakura? Bwhahaaha and if so Itachi or Sesshomaru? Whahahaha Review and if there are mistakes live with them ne? XD**

**~~Kyo~~**


	13. Stay

**YO! Well now. How is everyone? Hope you all enjoyed me editing the entire story and took a chance to go back and reread ne? Well here's a new chapter for all those nice enough to go back and reread my hard work ^^ Just hoping to make the reading more enjoyable ne?**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: ^^ Eh I don't own Naruto or Inu. Sorry.**

**Recap last chapter:**

" _I will not return to that world. This is where I am going to stay." Three sets of gasps, two glares, and one surprised smile later, everyone was exactly as they had been just a little stiffer in posture. A fight was just about to begin. _

" _Oi! What the hell is going on here? Who are these two? Is that a girl? What's with the matching clothes?" A loud shout rang thought the thick silence. They all looked to a white haired male in the same clothing as the Miko beside him. That stupid hag. Wait...did that guy have cat ears? And he thought it couldn't get weirder._

_With the weird cat eared guy and the evil Miko came another woman with black haired that had similar clothing as the older Miko and similar looks. All the while yet another female came out with a huge freaking weapon and then a purple and black clad monk, a two tailed cat, and a small half boy half fox thing. Deidara stared in amazement. Well there they went and proved him wrong. Today was the weirdest day of his life. _

**End recap:**

**Chapter thirteen: Stay**

" These two are from our world. They are called the Akatsuki and they are bad people." Hinata said with a determined glare. These people wanted to kill her lover, her only true love. The group Inuyasha came up with frowned at the two men, or one man and one _it_ with blond hair. The two people had cloaks that matched Sasuke's brother. The black haired male.

Sakura stood next to Itachi in silence and Hinata wondered if this was it. If this was going to be the end of this weird trip and Itachi was going home. This was it. This was where Sakura would be forced to make her choice. Itachi wanted to stay only proving that he was serious about staying, if only just to escape his fate, maybe it wasn't for Sakura. Hinata did not know Itachi personally to know if he was staying for her or not.

" Oi you don't even know us! Yeah! Stupid hag! Yeah!" Deidara shouted flipping her the bird and not his clay one. Naruto's eyes flared red in rage.

" HEY! YOU DON'T TREAT MY GRILFRIEND THAT WAY YOU HE-SHE!" Naruto shouted first coming up eyes blazing in rage barely controlled. Sakura sighed.

" Deidara, Sasori." Sakura said and both men in question blinked and turned their eyes to her. Well Sasori's eyes had never left her.

" What is it? Yeah." Deidara asked warily. If Itachi was going at it with this sexy little thing then she was obviously dangerous. More so then she looked considering she had killed Sasori.

She smiled brightly at them both. Her jade eyes twinkling and her chest pushed out in a stance that rightly made Deidara want to go at her with pants down.

" Now is not the time to fight is it? Itachi said he's staying and you can go tell Pein to stick that up his arse and suck it." Her smile stayed regardless of the information on their leaders real name and the lewd comment that made Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata blush, as well as the Inu gang. Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara were taken aback. She kept her smile though.

" Your welcome to stay though. I was just thinking it was boring with no one to train with. No offense guys. Or Itachi." She said smirking at him as he stared at her with a slightly confused look mixed with an amused one.

She was smiling at Sasori now. She walked up to him and stuck a hand on a shoulder that actually flinched under her gloved hand. Her smile was now dark with a little evil glint in her jade eyes.

" Want to go at it then puppet boy?" Sasori's eyes were a little wide. He slowly smirked at her. Deidara glanced back and forth between Sasori and the pink haired beauty.

" I wouldn't think twice about not." Sasori said with an unusual evil grin that made everyone except Itachi shiver. Not that Inuyasha let any one see his involuntary shiver. So Sakura walked next to Sasori as if they were long lost friends instead of murderer and murdered. Everyone sort of had no choice but to follow.

" No puppets then?" She asked pinching his new flesh. His new _sensitive_ flesh. He glared a little at her and his abused arm. She then rubbed the pain away with a little tentative push of her chakra that probed him no doubt trying to read his new body like a book, which he felt quite unhappy about. It was like seeing someone naked. Him being the one being seen. He batted her hand away with a dark unamused smirk.

" It's not nice to invade people like that Sakura-chan." Sasori said. She shrugged as if apologizing with out really saying anything. How fascinating human were. The group followed, Deidara bringing up the rear with Itachi. **( Did anyone else pause at that sentence and reread it? XDDD)**

Sakura lead the way to the back of the castle where they had room to maneuver. They separated and faced each other in a field of wild flowers. Sasori thought it was beyond ridiculous to be standing in front of this pink haired ninja again after his first death, only to now be standing obscenely in a field of flowers.

She moved into a similar position to the last one he saw her in. He wondered if she would be as skilled with out his grandmother controlling her, or if he would be as well with out his puppets. They were both at a small disadvantage it seemed.

" Are you ready to roll Sasori?" She asked with a cracked fist and a predatory smile. He hesitated only seconds before leaping into action. He had to be fast because this body could be harmed. He had none of his puppets none of his poisons only a few kunai and Shuriken Deidara had dropped and he picked up. Apparently his scrolls did not want to follow them to a new world like his puppets.

**( Still not good with action scenes sorry! Imagine is as best as you can XDD)**

**Hours (or minutes) later...**

Sasori stood with a kunai in his stomach and Sakura pulled it out just to heal the wound with a quick smile before passing out with various wounds of her own. He stared down at her slumped in his arms. He didn't know why he caught her, or why she had not killed him a second time. How easily it would be for her to have left his stomach sliced and end his life, yet she had saved his life and healed him even with her own life on the line. He frowned down at her and wondered why she would do such a thing.

Didn't this stupid female know that if you were soft to even one person you wound up dead? How many people had he come across like her though? People who saved him regardless? None. No one wanted to die, no one wanted to risk their life to save someone else, especially not someone like him. She couldn't even say she didn't know who he was because she knew very well who and what he was. So why?

Itachi appeared and took her from his arms and carried her off quickly into the castle. Deidara approached him slowly as you would a wounded bear. He watched him with a gray blue eye. He glanced at the groups retreated forms all following their fallen comrade into the huge white castle.

" What was that? Yeah." Deidara asked his partner helping him stand firm and not fall. Sasori gritted his teeth. He knew what it was now. He spoke quickly covering the healed wound his stomach held. He straightened in no pain he couldn't handle.

" An apology."

**XXXXXX **

**Konoha...**

" That fourth month is coming soon Lady Tsunade." A ANBU hidden behind a snake mask said. His chocolate hair trailed down behind him and his ANBU get up. Kakashi stood a little by the window. Listening in it seemed.

" I know very well how long it has been!" Tsunade slammed her _Sake_ glass onto her cracked and broken desk that managed to still stay in place and not collapse no matter how much damage she did to it. Tsunade's long blond hair was messy as if she had been yanking at it all day.

The ANBU frowned behind his mask.

" I have a mission for you Hyuuga. A solo one. S-ranked. If you so choice to go on this mission I can not guarantee you'll ever return." Neji smirked behind his mask slightly. What choice did he have? He wasn't ANBU no reason. He bowed accepting his sealed fate.

" Lady Tsunade with all due respect you can't send him down the _Well_. We need him here." Kakashi said with a deep concerned frown. Neji glanced in his direction. The silver haired male looked haggard, much like the Hokage.

" We need _them_ back for that very reason!" The Hokage yelled slamming a first onto the already much to much abused desk. Neji still in his crouched kneeling position wondered what harm his second in command could get into with that blond haired moron, and his cousin. With Naruto involved they very well could be caught in a trap, being eaten alive, or worse. With his second though. He had faith _she_ wouldn't let anything happen to them with out a fight to the death. Which maybe should have worried him with that thought alone.

Kakashi was silent obviously agreeing they needed the rest of Team 7 back and his younger cousin. Neji stood and bowed before disappearing knowing now he had to jump down the _Well. _

He just hoped he was jumping into that filthy_ Well _for a darn good reason.

**XXXXXXX**

**Feudal era...**

" WHAT IS THAT? YEAH!" Deidara shouted pointing to Sesshomaru and Kouga as if they were things. Sesshomaru's eye twitched. Kouga smirked evilly wanting to wring the morons throat as bad as he did Inuyasha's most days.

" SHUT UP!" Kagome slammed him over the head with a fist that he took only because Sasori said nothing and because she was cute enough. Though that tailed ' _Wolf demon_' was her ' _Mate_' or so they all said when they were introduced to him and Sasori.

They all stood outside the pink haired girls room. She had been hurt, but she was a medic as the nine tailed fox informed them. Sasori said she was healing her self by putting herself in a coma so to say. It had been a day already since Sasori and the beauty did battle. Itachi only left her side to talk to them.

" I know your not leaving Itachi Uchiha." Sasori said from the silent staring from the Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha nodded.

" Good." He turned and left then with out a word.

" Neither are we." Sasori added and Itachi froze and turned back with a surprised look.

Deidara was giving him a WTF look as well.

" NO HEL-" Deidara was smacked upside the head again by his partner.

" I am not staying in this freaking place! Yeah!" Deidara said. Waving a hand in a motion to point out the weirdness. Which happened to be currently Sesshomaru, and Kouga, along with Shippo, and Inuyasha.

" Shut up." Sasori told him and then looked back to Uchiha Itachi.

" We won't leave until you return and we will stay until that happens if it does. I have nothing better to do and neither does Deidara." Sasori said as Deidara started to protest and was cut off again.

" Very well." Itachi said with a shrug and went back to his beauty.

**XXXXX**

Sakura felt like her head had split open when she came to. Her eyes wouldn't open just yet but she was aware enough to feel the chakra around her including Itachi's and her teams. Of course Sasuke was present as well.

She blinked open her eyes. It was dark in the room but she was glad. Better dark then light with the headache she sported.

" How do you feel?" Itachi asked his hand touching her arm lightly. He was still unsure really about touching her. He still wasn't comfortable enough with her it seemed. She felt tired with that knowledge. She sat up and rubbed her face.

" Well now that your awake. Can we leave?" Sasuke asked with a angry look directed at her. She wondered why. She couldn't have been in meditation that long could she?

" A day." Itachi told her softly. Answering her silent question.

" We should head out soon." Sakura said feeling Itachi's hand tighten on her arm. She looked to him. Yeah she knew. No wonder she felt so tired. She knew today would come. It was decision time at last, and she was afraid she hadn't exactly thought that out.

**XXXXXX**

Sakura's eye twitched. She just couldn't decide. It wasn't just her life she was deciding with either. It was a whole village. If she didn't return what would happen to her village? If she did what would happen to her heart? She winced. The best thing would be to return, but she just couldn't. She liked it here. They needed her much more then Konoha did. She was a doctor in a time where a cold could kill. Plus she had grown to love this world and it's people. Rin was like a sister to her, or a daughter as young as the girl was.

Kagome and Sango were sisters to her. Kouga was sweet and made her laugh like Naruto always did. Inuyasha reminded her of Sasuke in his pretending indifference. She knew his type and knew something would get the stick out of his butt, which just happened to be a beautiful Miko that look somewhat like Kagome named Kikyo. Who was also a little old but nice. Miroku was a perv, but he reminded her of Kakashi. Even if she never returned she had a home here with people much like the ones she would leave.

She did want to stay, she just didn't know if she could. She didn't know if she would ever be as selfish as to stay and not return. She loved her village, but she also loved this place.

Itachi had kicked everyone out of her room so they could talk, Well he told the rest it was for her to rest, but she knew why he really wanted them out. She was glad.

Itachi faced her. She sat on the edge of her bed. He stood in front of it until he knelt with his eyes level with hers she felt her heart speed. Onyx eyes.

" They need me Itachi. I don't know what to do. I'm needed here as well. I've never done anything selfish in my life." Her hands shook. He covered them with his. He squeezed them lightly as they rested on her lap.

" The decision is yours _Cherry blossom_. Just know I will stay here what ever your choice maybe." That was like saying that even if she went back the only reason she would was for her village and she would never see him again. Her heart ached and tears burned. She didn't want to never see him or the people she loved here ever again. She of course didn't want to never see her other friends either. What of Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Tsunade-sama? Her chest constricted. She didn't know what to do. It was tearing her apart.

Itachi hesitated only a second before he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers in a feather light caress that only lasted seconds before of course being interrupted. The door slammed open. Sasuke and Naruto stood there with surprised looks as Itachi removed his mouth from hers and shut his eyes. He sighed and it fanned her lips. She blushed hard.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the door way waiting for her excuse with irritated looks. Why she had been kissing Itachi is what they wanted to know. Itachi stared at her then closed his eyes and released her hands standing.

" Make your choice _Cherry blossom_." Naruto and Sasuke winced at the nickname Itachi gave their old teammate.

So it all came down to this moment. To give her entire life up to be here with Itachi, or return home and live with the pain of never seeing him again. She winced.

" I'm staying." She said finally, shocked at the worlds that came out of her mouth. She wasn't the only shocked one either. Sasuke and Naruto's mouths hung open and Itachi turned to her with wide surprised eyes. He had thought she would leave.

"Bu...but Sakura-chan! Why!" Naruto demanded to know.

" I am needed more here. They have no Doctor. You'll have to tell Tsunade-sama that my mission will keep me for a while longer. I am needed here right now." Naruto's eyes betrayed his blank face. His eyes watered and Sasuke growled out a few curses.

" I don't want to leave then." Naruto said wiping at his eyes furiously.

Sakura walked to him and wrapped her arms around her brother. She hugged him closer her eyes watered and dripped onto his neck in scolding splashes.

" You have to leave Naruto. You have to protect the village in my stead. Make sure Tsunade-sama doesn't get the village killed, become Hokage, and raise that little baby Hina is carrying." Naruto jerked and looked at her shocked.

" Baby?" Sasuke and Naruto shouted together. She frowned. They didn't know?

" Yeah..." She said slowly then Naruto promptly fainted.

**XXXXX**

**With Neji by_ The God tree_ and the _Bone Eaters Well. _**

Neji gazed down at the dark _Well._ It wasn't so much deep, as narrow. Water no longer was held, but the _Well_ did now hold Bones as old as time. He supposed this was his mission now. He had accepted that fate and now he would do what must be done. He took a breath like jumping into water and stepped off the edge. Blue light surrounded him and he passed out.

He woke after who knew how long of being unconscious. He killed the creature trying to eat his ' remains' and then used his Byakugan to find the closest human population. The only thing close was a huge castle with chakra he knew well in between those walls.

**End chapter:**

**YO! Yes don't kill me for having written this chapter a while ago and never posting it until now. I had to reread it to make sure it was alright so if you find mistakes well just live with them alright? Okay! Please review! Hope you guys liked the chapter! **

**~~Kyo~~**


	14. Captain

**YO! Wow it's been …. a week? Maybe... anyway hope you guys like this new chapter. And it may seem like this is coming to a close but it's not. So yeah. Maybe in a few more chapters but nothing soon. I hope at least. I don't know when it's going to end but I need more Sessho Sakura going on. I know that so the show must go on for now. So yeah read on ne?**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Naru.**

**Chapter recap:**

_Neji gazed down at the dark Well. It wasn't so much deep, as narrow. Water no longer was held, but the Well did now hold Bones as old as time. He supposed this was his mission now. He had accepted that fate and now he would do what must be done. He took a breath like jumping into water and stepped off the edge. Blue light surrounded him and he passed out. _

_He woke after who knew how long of being unconscious. He killed the creature trying to eat his ' remains' and then used his Byakugan to find the closest human population. The only thing close was a huge castle with chakra he knew well in between those walls. _

**End chapter recap:**

**Chapter fourteen: Captain  
**

" Are you sure she's pregnant?" Naruto asked rubbing Hinata's not even slightly enlarged stomach. Hinata looked ready to faint at the possibility of a pregnancy with Naruto's child. Not only that but how her father would kill her for becoming with child before even being married and how Neji would be disappointed in his cousin just after they started getting along. She hung her head in defeat. She was happy and yet knew this was going to be a long term.

Sakura rubbed a hand over her face in anger. It was the fifteenth time the blond moron asked in under an hour. Of course she was sure. She had felt the child developing in Hinata by the change in her friends chakra and the second heart beat. Sakura could see chakra, she could even see differences in chakra thanks to her medical knowledge.

Hinata had to be five months along now. Some woman did not gain much weight or even show much during pregnancy so Sakura wasn't much worried, but she would still like to do some tests as much as she could here in the past and another world. She was beyond happy for her two friends and yet very sad because she would never see their child. She would stay here and never see what they baby would look like or who he or she would grow up to be like, who they would look like Hinata or that baka Naruto.

" Yes Naruto. Hina-chan can you lay here perhaps so I can see how you are doing?" Hinata looked dazed, but nodded as she walked to Sakura's bed and laid down. Naruto was at her side on the bed while Sakura examined her. Sasuke and Itachi stood near the door. Sasuke turned to his older brother. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. What to say?

" Why are you staying here? Is it for Sakura?" He asked while not looking at Itachi. Itachi looked to his little brother though and wondered why Sasuke didn't want to kill him like always. Though Itachi could tell his little brother still suffered the injury he himself had been healed of, he wondered what had changed his mind.

" Yes I suppose it is because of her. Besides there is no real place for me back there in that world." Itachi admitted and Sasuke wondered why Itachi had fallen for Sakura when Sasuke himself had wanted her for wife to build the Uchiha clan back to shape. Sakura had changed greatly so Sasuke had no doubt that Itachi saw that as well as her beauty. Sasuke just didn't ever think his brother would ever want a female let alone love one. Because clearly if he was willing to stay here for her then he must love her.

" You should ask Sakura to heal your wrist little brother." Sasuke rubbed his black and blue wrist. He knew that, but he didn't want to ask for anything no from her not when he left her crying and out cold on a stone bench.

" I know." Sasuke said sighing. He wondered what he would really do knowing he would return to his world free from the ties of having to go kill his brother and only family. How it would really feel to be the only Uchiha left in their world. It felt hollow now. He wondered what he would do. Would he really find anyone worthy enough to be his wife and bare his children. Worthy enough to take Sakura's place? He sighed again.

**XXXX**

" So your staying?" Sango asked generally shocked as much as the rest of the Inu gang. Sesshomaru stood at the entry of the dinning room that night out of sight and listening in. So she was staying after all? That pleased him. He was long past arguing with himself. He would have the female no matter what. So this would only be better. She wouldn't leave and he didn't have to hurry in claiming her as mate.

" Yes! Sakura-chan is staying with Rin!" Rin said flinging herself into Sakura's arms from beside her. Sakura smiled sadly at Naruto's down cast face across the table. Hinata smiled at her though while she rubbed Naruto's back comforting him. The Inu gang ( most of them) were trilled at the treat Sakura staying would give them. Her group however were not. At least not the ones going back to their world.

Deidara slammed his head into the table. Now he would never get home! If the pink haired female was staying that meant Itachi was as well which further meant so was he!

Sasori rolled his eyes at his partner. Itachi smirked and stared at Deidara in amusement.

" You can come live with us Sakura-chan!" Kagome suggested with a broad smile from Kouga.

" Yeah the pack would love you!" Kouga agreed. Though he glanced at Itachi and the group obviously from the same place the blond haired male and the red haired one. Them he wasn't sure he would want in the pack.

" Or you could stay with us and travel!" Sango said grinning at her. Miroku grinned at her to but for a different reason. Inuyasha scoffed.

" Like I want a violent woman like _that_ with us." He was pinched by his lover Kikyo, he yelped and huffed pouting as Kikyo sent a look her way which wasn't mean, but simply sort of nice? It was hard to tell with her blank face. Well it wasn't a glare at least.

" She will stay here in this Sesshomaru's castle." Sesshomaru said suddenly walking into the room from his ' hiding ' place. Everyone sort of choked except Sasori and Deidara who just sort of just watched this all. Itachi glared and Sakura sputtered out something that sounded like panicked excuses.

" Are you still keeping us captive Sesshomaru?" Itachi asked eye brow raised. Sesshomaru frowned at him.

" No. You are free to leave. She stays." Itachi grit his teeth in anger. Sakura flushed.

" Lord Sesshomaru you can't mean to keep Sakura captive." Kouga said standing up to face the Western Lord. The dog prince (?) glared at the wolf prince.

" Sesshomaru will do what he pleases wolf." Sakura looked at Sesshomaru with a almost curious look.

" Lord Sesshomaru why do you refer to yourself in the third person? You have Rin doing it as well." Sesshomaru looked at the pink haired beauty who stood facing him with a hand pointing to Rin at her side again now seated like a lady **( Right. -_-')**

He was confused. He didn't quite know what she meant. There was not three of him only this one. This Sesshomaru.

" Are You saying I am not the only Sesshomaru Lord of the West?" Sakura blinked then smiled then laughed. When she stopped laughing so hard she smiled and wiped the tears.

" No I am asking why you say your name every time you refer to yourself instead of saying I or me." He frowned harder in his confusion.

" It is how one with title refer to ones self." Sesshomaru said.

" No its not. Kouga doesn't do it." Kagome said eye brow raised. Sesshomaru looked like a ruffled puppy to Sakura, but she didn't say so openly as the Lord stomped out. Kagome rolled her eyes.

" Don't worry 'bout him Sakura he's moody like Inuyasha." Shippo said. Inuyasha shouted a Oi! While Kikyo nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled. Sakura nodded, but wondered if he would be alright. She hadn't met to upset him with the question. She just wanted to change the subject after he demanded she stay with or with out anyone else like Itachi as an example, the main one.

**XXXX**

Itachi saw her off to her room with a gentle kiss to her mouth before walking to his room. He said they would find a place to stay together to live in this world. She wondered on Sesshomaru's offer since he was a lord and she really did want to protect Rin. Itachi however said it wouldn't be wise considering what Sesshomaru wanted from her which she agreed on. Besides she also wanted to help Sango and that group and also Kagome and Kouga perhaps the wolf pack could need her medical skills? She just didn't know what to do. She supposed where she went, so did Itachi, and now Sasori and Deidara and she didn't want to impose on anyone.

She knew in the morning everyone would be off to the _Well_ they had jumped into or in Sasuke and Itachi's case transported here since they did not come viva la _Well_. Kagome wasn't sure, since they did come that way, that they could use the _Well _to get back even if Itachi wanted to, though Sasuke did.

Sakura tried to sleep as she knew tomorrow she would never see Naruto, Hinata or the rest of her friends and almost family ever again. Kagome assured (or maybe not so much assured, but still.) them that since they did not have the Jewel to go between worlds like Kagome did then they could not travel back here again. It was a one time deal it seemed.

Which depressed her. She made her choice and she knew it was the right one even if she would never see her friend and family again. She belonged here now to help this world past or not. This place had grown on her ever since she woke up in this world. She had knew something would change when she saw Itachi walk out of the forest to her. She knew it would change when he fell ill. She knew it changed and she knew this was were she belonged.

So tomorrow she would say goodbye forever to her world and her friends, and say hello to a new life one with love, friends, and peace. Or so she thought... ** ( Dundundun)**

**XXXX**

Neji was almost to the castle. He had been delayed as he was attacked by freakish creatures he had no name for other then demon. Tsunade was right when saying this was a dangerous mission though he had killed all creatures who dared get on his bad side and try to eat him, he had been delayed greatly and was still too far from the castle though he supposed they didn't seem to be going anywhere so with dwindling chakra he made camp for the night and would continue in the morn.

**XXXX**

**Morning...**

The entire group stood facing one another. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Inu's group together facing Sakura, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Rin, and Sesshomaru. These friends of hers she would never see again. Never again. She hugged Hinata and Naruto closely for what seemed like seconds and never enough time would this good bye be spent.

Hinata and Naruto cried together while Sakura squeezed them closely. Her heart being torn. She cried inwardly (She did not want their last memory of her to be of her crying.) for not only never seeing these two again, but also never seeing any of her other friends either. No more Kakashi and that perverted hentai book, no more Tsunade and her constant drinking, no more Shizune or Tonton, no more Ino and her constant blathering about boys or shopping, no more Shika and Temari, no more Kiba or Shino or Akamaru, no more Lee or Tenten, Gai, or Neji. Never again to see Gaara, Kankuro, or Choji, no more hospital, no more missions, no more home town, no more ninja, no more anything from that world. Her world. Her tears burned her eyes, but she held them back by sheer stubbornness.

Itachi knew he was literally pulling the pink haired woman form her old home, but he knew this was the only way. It was her decision and he would be happy about it. Even if he had to keep that happiness inside because of her pain at her loss of friends and family.

Sasuke frowned at the pain he suddenly felt and the confusion he was not only losing his only ever option of a wife, but also his brother whom he was going to once kill. Now it seemed like leaving him here was just the same. He would never have to deal with him again and he really would be the last Uchiha. He wasn't sure why he felt so sad considering he spent his life trying to kill him, but spending time here with him. With out him trying to kill Itachi it was like the old days. Nothing had changed, but yet everything had.

He wasn't sure what to do. He could always stay here, but that would be sort of against the whole point of everything. He had to return to continue his clan. So he would go back only for that reason. He would make his clan proud once again.

Itachi patted Sasuke's back and Sasuke frowned at him but nodded. Saying goodbye to his Nii-san once and for all was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Sad though it was very true.** ( Why did I just rhyme? )**

The Inu gang lead Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke back to the Village they met Kaede in and then to the _Well_ they** ( some of them) **jumped into. They would be on their way home hopefully, though Sakura selfishly realized she didn't want the _Well_ to work for them and strand them with her here forever. Sakura wondered why it was that coming here made her so selfish.

Sakura and her ' group ' would stay here because Sesshomaru insisted she stay while flatly giving Itachi and the two Akatsuki their invite out. They all stayed however due to Sakura's refuel to stay alone here. Itachi knew that once the _Miko_ and her group got back they would then find a place to live him and Sakura far from the Demon Lord.

While Sakura watched the group and her friends walk off forever she stood and watched for what seemed like forever and until they were completely out of sight and longer she watched until finally Itachi took her hand and brought her back into the castle to eat something.

Deidara wanted nothing more then to rush after that group, but Sasori held him back. Deidara wanted to go home to manga and what? What did he possibly have to go back to an evil organization? Yeah well it shouldn't be too bad to stay for a while after all.

**XXXX**

Neji frowned as he saw the Chakra of half the group sent to this world leave the castle and his second stay in the castle with three Akatsuki. Naruto his cousin and surprisingly Sasuke Uchiha had left with a group setting out who knew where and Neji made a quick decision to either chase them down or find out what was going on from his second, he couldn't just leave her with three Akatsuki.

He made his way as quickly as he could to the castle which he finally made it to in a short amount of time, since he was now in a hurry. He knocked out the guards easily enough and made his way to his seconds Chakra readying for a fight considering the Akatsuki were all in the same room with her. He slammed the doors open and looked in on a crazy scene. Though not one he expected. The Akatsuki. Deidara, Sasori whom he thought dead, and Uchiha Itachi all sat around a huge table with his second a little girl and a white haired guy that frankly he didn't like. The male had power, but no Chakra.

The oddest thing was they were all eating calmly as if they were for the most part enemies.

" Whats going on here?" He asked frowning and deactivating his Byakugan.

**XXXX**

They all felt the Chakra coming before the doors slammed open, but they were all shocked in their own way Sakura mainly as she saw her ANBU captain Neji Hyuuga standing in the door way ready to fight with Kunai in hand and then his eyes suddenly deactivated from his Byakugan and he spoke while she stood in a rush and ran to him.

" OH MY KAMI NEJIIIII!" She through herself into the surprised ANBU's arms. Sesshomaru bristled, Itachi tensed, Sasori frowned, and Deidara smirked. Well, now _there_ was something to be amused about.

**End chapter:**

**Lol That was fun to write. Now this ending here was what inspired my new One-shot - Business or Pleasure. Sadly enough my One-shot didn't turn out the way I wanted it too lol but go read it anyway ne? **

**Well who is surprised about what happened this chapter? Who's shocked she's staying? Who's shocked at me not adding more Sakura Sessho to this chapter? Who's shocked about anything? Or did everyone see this coming? " Review please!**

**~~Kyo~~**


	15. The plan

**:) Hello. I have to apologize for not writing updates for my current stories. I'm spending most time trying to write a new fic it's not just a one-shot like I normally would be writing it's a new story on here for Naruto or will be when I finish it then post it lol. I learn you'll see lol. Hope you like the update and look forward to a new fic coming out soon ne? I think I'll call it ' One Week.' so look forward to it ne?**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto :) I do however own you! Bwhahaha Just kidding. **

**Chapter fourteen recap:**

_They all felt the Chakra coming before the doors slammed open, but they were all shocked in their own way Sakura mainly as she saw her ANBU captain Neji Hyuuga standing in the door way ready to fight with Kunai in hand and then his eyes suddenly deactivated from his Byakugan and he spoke while she stood in a rush and ran to him. _

" _OH MY KAMI NEJIIIII!" She through herself into the surprised ANBU's arms. Sesshomaru bristled, Itachi tensed, Sasori frowned, and Deidara smirked. Well, now _there_ was something to be amused about. _

**End chapter recap:**

**Chapter fifteen: The plan**

" Sakura... What exactly is going on here?" He asked looking down at the woman wrapped around him. She was so close and he was having trouble with not picking her up and getting the heck out of this place. Sakura always made him want to protect her regardless of knowing she could very well do it herself. She looked up at him with jade eyes and he frowned. She looked so happy to see him and tears were in her eyes.

" I'm so glad your here Captain, I missed you!" He smiled softly. Use to her saying so. A long time ago, or what seemed like it, when Sakura had first become second in command of ANBU he had been cold to her of course because he didn't like woman hanging all over him, but when Sakura found out this was the reason he was so cold to her, she thought it in her heart to do exactly that and hang all over him, the joke was on her because he didn't hate it at all, he thoroughly enjoyed her tight embrace. **( XD Yes I went there)**

" I'm sure you did. Did you complete your mission?" She actually froze and he sighed and tugged at her hair pulling it so she would look up at him. She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck finally letting him go, much to his disappointment, and Itachi and Sesshomaru's extreme delight.

" Sakura." He said in a dark tone. She squirmed and Itachi was slightly amused that this female who didn't seem afraid of anything, she was actually squirming under her Captain's gaze.

" Well Neji you see there is a reason we didn't. I mean it's not like we didn't find or obtain what we were supposed to it's just impossible to actually retrieve it for certain reasons I'm sure Tsunade will grill everyone on later." He frowned at her again.

" Where is everyone and does that everyone include Sasuke Uchiha and the reason Akatsuki are here?" She looked confused and he pointed behind them at the table where Sasori and Deidara sat next to each other across Itachi who sat just as calmly as if there was nothing in the world to be upset over or worry about. She still looked confused until she gasped and looked back to her Captain.

" OMG Neji don't get in a fight! I can also explain this... just not now." She said trailing off twiddling her thumbs as she shyly looked up at him. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

" Sakura seriously? Fine what exactly happened start from the beginning at the mission Lady Tsunade gave your team." She smiled at that and lead him to the table where a demon brought out more food for him. Rin smiled at him and he frowned back. Sakura sat across him next to Rin and Itachi Uchiha as if that were normal while he sat next to Deidara of Stone and Akatsuki. To say this was weird and also uncomfortable would be saying the least.

" Before you start speaking, who is this Neji and why are you cowering under him?" Sesshomaru asked. Sakura looked to Sesshomaru and Neji followed her gaze and tried hard to keep his cool, Holy crap whats with that guy? Why didn't he have Chakra and what was that ungodly aura surrounding him? Neji could feel the intent to kill all the way from his new seat.

Sakura smiled at the male as if she couldn't feel that killing intent at all, though since it wasn't directed at her it was possible she couldn't.

" Oh this is my Captain Neji Hyuuga he's from our world. He's a higher ranking Ninja then I am though he's not a medic ninja I best him at that right Captain?" Neji scoffed softly. Yeah she always rubbed that in his face. One thing she was better at was that and a few things but she wisely didn't comment on those other things.

" Higher ranking then you?" Sesshomaru asked curiously eying the male he didn't seem to like much. Like the other three males at his table he wasn't much to worry about, though Sakura had seemed overly friendly with the male and he seemed to not mind, were they having a relationship as well as Sakura and the black haired male? Sesshomaru's golden eyes went from Neji to Itachi and Sakura smiled a little. Men and their ego's.

" Yes." She said even though she knew very well Sesshomaru understood.

" Neji this is Lord Sesshomaru he is the Western demon lord, and this is Rin. They both live here. Lord Sesshomaru allowed us to remain here while we were stuck in this world." Neji raised an eye brow.

" Were stuck? Meaning you are not any longer? Where is the rest of your team?" She looked to Itachi at her side and Neji didn't like the look they shared at all. He didn't like her being friendly with the enemy nor the way Itachi seemed fine sitting at her side, and he also didn't like how comfortable everyone seemed sitting with their enemies.

" Well you see I better start at the beginning here then you'll understand." He nodded for her to go on and she pointed to his meal and he reluctantly ate, he had not for a few days. It wasn't like he really wanted to eat the weird things in this world, the animals were crazy weird, there were weird demons, and the plants he didn't want to be poisoned by. He believed though if Sakura ate with no worry about being harmed then it was fine for him as well. He eyed the two Akatsuki sitting next to him. They had eaten most of their food as well. Well if you can't beat them, watch them until you can.

**XXXX**

**With the others ( Naru-Inu group)**

" Is this really what were supposed to jump into to transport us back home?" Sasuke asked looking down the _Well_ with reluctance. Naruto nodded though he kept stalling. He kept hoping Sakura would bust out of the forest and say _psych!_ and they could all go home together, but so far she was still back with Itachi Uchiha and Sesshomaru planning to stay in this world forever, He would likely never see her again.

" It doesn't look like the type of thing to transport someone to another world." Sasuke said. He wasn't worried about leaving Sakura as much as he was leaving Itachi with her. He would get his wish of finally being rid of his elder brother, but with that also went his chance of asking Sakura to be his wife and making his clan a clan again.

He was also unsure if he even wanted to go down that freaky _Well_ who knew where they would end up. If they did end up back in there world the question then became where were they going to end up in their world?

" Are you sure this is safe to travel through?" Sasuke asked again unsure. Kagome ran a hand over her face. God she wanted to shove him in just to get rid of him already. Complaint after complaint, question after question, he just continued to talk and question everyone. Gezz did he had trust issues or what?

" I under stand your reluctance to leave your friend Sakura behind, but we'll make sure she's all right. She's not exactly safe with Sesshomaru, but I'm sure he won't kill her." Kagome said looked to her mate Kouga who nodded. Kouga was sure if he killed anyone it would be those males who threatened his chance with the pink haired girl.

" I know you'll keep her safe from harm, but who's going to protect her from teme's brother?" Naruto asked looking to Hinata. She frowned and rubbed his back in a comforting way. He sighed.

" She's an adult she can mate who ever she wants why do you think she made the decision to stay in our world? If your world would accept her with that black haired guy she would have went home and you wouldn't have this problem." Inuyasha said with a huff. Naruto glared.

" For your information Cat ears! Akatsuki including Uchiha Itachi is our enemy, if Sakura went home and were to be with him, she would be killed and so would he!" Inuyasha growled out at him, and Naruto glared back. Hinata pulled on her mates arm while Kikyo shook her head.

" So knowing that if she will be killed if the leader of your village found out her relationship with Sasuke brother are you still waiting for her to go home to her death or at least a life of never truly doing or feeling what she wants to?" Kagome asked. Naruto frowned at the black haired woman and nodded. He hated to admit it, but she was right. Even if Sakura were to go back to their world she would never be the same and he wanted her to be happy, he just never though she would be happy with out him, or with their supposed enemy of all people. Teme's brother included in this was just too much of a shocking revelation.

" If you really do want to get home it would be wise to jump down the _Well _now." Miroku said to Naruto's group, he nodded. He had to accept he would never see Sakura again. Now what he had to do was get back to their world and be the one to tell Tsunade they failed the mission and lost their team leader as well.

Naruto said his goodbyes to the people he very well could call friends and took his girlfriends hand and together they jumped down the _Well_, blue light flashed and they were gone. Sasuke looked a little green at the thought of transporting through worlds. He looked at the group standing around from this world and the black haired one named Kagome nodded.

" I'm still not sure you'll be able to get back to your world through the _Well _since you didn't come through it to get here." Sasuke nodded. He was going to take the chance now or never. He jumped down the _Well._

**XXX**

Neji frankly looked shocked about everything that happened, of course Sakura didn't tell him that she was sort of really staying for Itachi, she instead told him it would be a good idea to stay in this world and maybe create a better world, and even maybe ninja here as well. Neji looked at the Akatsuki and back to her.

" So your staying to make this world full of ninja as well?" She shrugged. Sure that could be a good idea as well. Neji looked at her. She fidgeted under those silver eyes.

" So you would then say you need of course another ninja to help you populate this land with our kind?" Neji asked and she flushed. She hadn't thought _that_ plan over obviously.

" So then you plan to do it with these three?" He motioned to the Akatsuki and she blushed. She looked at Itachi for any kind of help and Itachi just shook his head. She got herself in to it.

" If the female is to mate with anyone it will be me to breed a new race of demon and your kind." Sesshomaru said and was met with silence. Itachi glared at Sesshomaru while Sakura looked shocked, Neji frowned and then looked to Sakura.

" Um... Sakura is there some place we can talk privately?" Neji asked not trusting either the demon lord or the Akatsuki. Rin smiled and stood.

" Rin's room!" Rin smiled brightly at Neji and Sakura nodded. She smiled brilliantly at the Akatsuki and the demon lord before bowing and following Rin, Neji followed as well.

Rin lead them to her room then excused herself with a very interesting comment.

" You can't cheat on Sesshomaru-sama with this man, only Itachi-nii-san!" Neji turned to Sakura with a deadly glare, she winced.

" SAKURA!" She lowered her head.

" Okay okay! Look Itachi isn't so bad we woke up together here. Itachi was the only one I knew from our world thus we had to live with each other and I have to say he's very polite and I like him. I knew that if we went back to our world I could never see him again thus I stayed here." Neji shook his head.

" Sakura your staying here in this world never to see our world or your friends simply to be with a murderer?" She frowned.

" No. I'm also staying for the reason I said. This world could use a medic with skills like mine. There are people dying from common colds. I can treat them easily and save many lives." Neji ran a hand through his long hair while she pleaded with him.

" Have you ever wonder if they are meant to be healed? You said this is not only another world, but also the past, by helping someone live who is supposed to die isn't that the same thing as changing the future? Besides living here as a ninja when they have none in their world don't you think that's going to disrupt their future?" She scowled at him.

" You sound like Itachi." He was taken back by those words.

" I'm a medic Neji, I can't just let them die here, besides who knows even if we did change the future who is to say it won't be a better future or that we were meant to stay here and I was meant to save their lives?" She made a good point.

" Your betraying your village you do realize that. Your turning your back on your home to stay here in a world that isn't where you belong, to be with a man you may or may not love you. Are you seriously going to risk all you've worked for to stay here with him?" She smiled. He hated when she did that. It always made him doubt what he said.

" I worked as hard as I did to protect people I love in my village. I worked as hard as I did to make our world a better place. I worked as hard as I did so I could save lives, and I worked that hard to get where I am today. It may not be exactly the way I thought it would be, but regardless it is the same thing. I am helping people live when this world has no hope, I am staying here because_ I _have no hope. I found people to care for and love here, and even if I let some of my friends go I won't lose them forever. I still love them and I won't forget them." He sighed again. He could never win.

" I don't understand you. I could drag you back to our world, but I know you would hate me for the rest of our lives. So I will let you stay, but I will make sure that your safe with these Akatsuki before I leave." She grinned.

" Where am I to sleep? I would rather be close to you. Regardless of you trusting these men I do not." She smiled.

" I'm sure you can stay with me in my room, you won't be here long and I knew you wouldn't trust Itachi, Sasori, or Deidara." He nodded. He certainly didn't trust that demon lord either.

**XXXX**

**Inu's group**

So After Naruto and his group left Inuyasha's group went back to their normal lives, well... they tried.

" Don't be like that kid you tried right?" Inuyasha asked looking back to the back of their group as they made their way back to Sesshomaru's castle.

" Just take me back to Sakura." Sasuke said holding his broken arm and glaring at all who dared look at him.

_**Flashback!**_

_Sasuke jumped into the _Well_ and kept falling until he hit the bottom hard. He glared up at the sky. Some how he figured this was not how he got home. First of all no flash of light, second the sky was the same as he just saw seconds before he jumped in the _Well_. He looked up as Kagome and Sango peaked their head in. They frowned at him. There were bones sticking him in the butt hard and one had broken the skin of his thigh. _

" _Get me out of here already!" Sasuke said shouting up to them. Kagome was tempted to just ignore him, but Kouga sighed and jumped down the _Well _landing half crouched over Sasuke. He pulled Sasuke's arm and then lept up the_ Well _of course the _Well _wasn't large so while being carried / pulled back to the surface of land, Sasuke hit his arm on the side of the _Well_ as he shouted out in pain the baka wolf kept going. _Thus how his arm became broken.

_**End flashback!**_

**XXXX**

**Back with Sakura and that group**

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed. Neji was in the hot spring bathing while she spoke with Itachi, of course Neji didn't realize she was going to talk to Itachi when he left, but no doubt knew with his Byakugan anyway by now.

Itachi stood in front of her with a displeased look on his face.

" Itachi he's my Captain we've slept in the same room, on the same bed, more then once. I'm sure you and Fish face have as well." Fish face being Kisame. Itachi made a funny face, it was funny to her anyway.

" He will not allow you to stay, even if he does he will cause a lot of problems." She knew that, but she couldn't just send him on his way. She would never see him again after this. She was actually very happy he came here by happen stance.

" Don't worry so much Itachi. Neji won't stay here forever and when we figure out what were going to do then we'll go from there of course." He sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. They hurt him. She reached up and placed a cool hand to the closed eye lids. He sighed as her chakra soaked into his skin releasing some unknown pressure against his eyes, the pain lessened, and his body relaxed little by little.

She had taken her hand away from his eyes, but she held to his cheek. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

" If you are in pain you should have said something. I AM a medic after all." He shook his head amazed at how much better he could see just after that little bit of healing chakra she sent into his eyes. He wondered if he should ask her to heal said eyes. Even if it wasn't possible to heal them completely she could at least make them feel better like now, they felt better then they have in years.

She removed her hand and turned to the bed.

" Neji is returning." He could feel the ANBU captain coming toward them at a high speed, this could not have been the first time he realized he was here, maybe Neji was angry she healed him even in this small way.

" How are Sasori and Deidara adjusting to this world? Are they still intent on staying here waiting for you?" Itachi nodded though her back was turned to him so she couldn't have seen it.

" It is more difficult to Deidara then Sasori, though Sasori has never been with out the protection of his puppets so I can understand his caution. I would say they are adjusting well given the time they have had to deal with this world. Sasori has nothing to return to, Deidara as well. Akatsuki given the chance would love to come to this world, or any others getting away from our own. We are all a sad bunch." She smiled and turned around to face him.

" That is beyond true." She said right before Neji walked in with a dark blue silken robe thrown over his wet form, it peaked open at the chest flashing pale muscled flesh. His long hair was wet and untied so it swayed as he walked angrily in the room. Itachi took his leave though he really didn't want to leave the male with the woman he very well could love.

When Itachi left Neji opened his mouth to argue with her for healing even that little bit of Itachi's eyes but she held up a hand.

" He isn't going back to our world so stop worrying about it, now which side do you want to sleep on the right or left?" He made a face at her.

" Sakura you can not keep avoiding talking about this." She shrugged and got into bed on the right side figuring if he wasn't going to chose she would chose for him.

" There is nothing to talk about that I haven't already explained you can't change my mind so leave it be Neji." So she called him Neji now? What happened to Captain? Was Neji to intimate for the Uchiha? He smirked at that, but got into bed. He wished she would come to reason and return to Konoha with him.

A sudden Idea came to him. She would return if she had a valid reason to, thus if she fell in love with him she would return hands down. Isn't that why she was staying to begin with? She was lonely and wanted someone to love her? He did love her, so he could very well do Uchiha Itachi one better and win the girl over completely. Neji knew for a fact she was still unsure of something concerning Uchiha Itachi whatever it maybe, it was an opening for Neji to worm his way in and win over her heart and bring her home. A mission had never been so hard.

" Good night Sakura." He said softly in her ear. She stiffen next to him and then turned and raised an eye brow.

" Good night. Regardless of your displeasure at my choice I am glad your here." That surprised him slightly. He was sure there were more people back in their world she would rather see one last time then him.

" I am glad to see you this last time as well. I am very displeased by your choice. You are telling me your staying here for a s-class criminal and murderer and leaving our world and your friends behind for him." She sighed.

" He's not my only reason. Shouldn't you be happy?" He smiled at her strangely.

" Why would I be happy that you love another man?" Her eyes lowered and then she closed them and sighed again. She turned back around. Yes he knew she would react like that.

" Good night Neji." He shook his head.

" Night."

**End chapter:**

**Okay honestly this chapter turned out really weird, but not to worry I'm getting to the point of the story and I'm thinking if I finish it the way I plan to there might be room for a sequel lol. You'll have to tell me if you think there should be or not and if I even will or not, ne? Well hope you liked the chapter and it entertained you and all. **

**~~Kyo~~**


	16. Ace

**Yeah so I figured I would write since It seems my life is f-ing boring and I have nothing to do anyway. As you all maybe have noticed I haven't been updating this fic a lot these pass few weeks, I've been in recovery from a resent surgery so thus why, but I'll try to update more so now that I'm getting better. So yeah... By the way does anyone ever even read my notes here or do you all just read the story and ignore me completely? Oh well what ever read or whatever, I don't care.**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Inuyasha what so ever. **

_**Recap:**_

_A sudden Idea came to him. She would return if she had a valid reason to, thus if she fell in love with him she would return hands down. Isn't that why she was staying to begin with? She was lonely and wanted someone to love her? He did love her, so he could very well do Uchiha Itachi one better and win the girl over completely. Neji knew for a fact she was still unsure of something concerning Uchiha Itachi whatever it maybe, it was an opening for Neji to worm his way in and win over her heart and bring her home. A mission had never been so hard. _

" _Good night Sakura." He said softly in her ear. She stiffen next to him and then turned and raised an eye brow. _

" _Good night. Regardless of your displeasure at my choice I am glad your here." That surprised him slightly. He was sure there were more people back in their world she would rather see one last time then him. _

" _I am glad to see you this last time as well. I am very displeased by your choice. You are telling me your staying here for a s-class criminal and murderer and leaving our world and your friends behind for him." She sighed. _

" _He's not my only reason. Shouldn't you be happy?" He smiled at her strangely._

" _Why would I be happy that you love another man?" Her eyes lowered and then she closed them and sighed again. She turned back around. Yes he knew she would react like that. _

" _Good night Neji." He shook his head. _

" _Night." _

_**End recap:**_

**Chapter sixteen: Ace**

**XxxKonohaxXX**

Tsunade almost had a heart attack when she got a letter from Naruto saying they were on their way home. She was so relieved that she was finally getting not only Naruto and Hinata home, but also Sakura as well. The village was not doing so well with out the ANBU captain and his second. Though when Neji got back she would give him _Sake _as a reward for bringing them all back safe and sound.

She would be angry at them for taking so long later, besides if they achieved their mission then that _Well_ would be closed up forever between their worlds and she would no longer have to worry about anyone falling into it.

Shizune poured Tsunade a cup of_ Sake _and one for herself, which surprised the Hokage, as Shizune downed the _Sake_ and sighed long and hard. These past few weeks had been more then rough with out her best Shinobi around, and with out Sakura to help at the hospital or to calm the towns folk down the village was a mess. She hoped the trip back wasn't so long and that they would be back right now, but that was wishful thinking.

She sipped the _Sake_ in hand and peered out the window to the village Gates. She just hoped they all got back safe. She would be over joyed to see them walk through those gates once again.

**XxXXxXXx**

**XX -Naruto's group – Ninja world-XX**

Hinata glanced nervously at Naruto. They had gone through the _Well _safe and sound on the other side, and in the _Well _no doubt, so that all they had to do was jump out of it and wait for Sasuke. But Sasuke never come out. Hinata touched his back gently it was all tensed up. Tears filled her eyes.

" Don't worry Naru-kun I'm sure he's back in our world already. He could be where he was when he was transported to that other world." She said hoping so was true. She wasn't sure what was going to happen to him with out Sakura, let alone with out the hope of Sasuke either. She was sure leaving Sakura there in that world was the hardest thing Naruto and she had to do, but then standing here looking down at the _Well_ she wondered if going to tell the Hokage what Sakura said about her choice to stay would be even harder then knowing none of them could go back to that world ever again.

They couldn't wait here forever, and the Hokage not hearing from them in so long had to have sent more people out to look for them, so Hinata nudged Naruto gently he looked back at her with tear filled blue eyes that made her heart clench in pain.

" We have to write the Hokage she must be worried." Naruto sighed deeply and nodded however. He pulled out a scroll and ink and wrote out a message simply stating they were on their way back. He rolled it up summoned a hawk and sent the message to Konoha. Hinata looked at her lover with wide eyes.

" It's better to tell Baa-chan in person what happened." Naruto explained to his lack of words in the message. Hinata nodded. That would be for the best, but still. Hinata had to wonder what the Hokage was going to do when only the two of them return through those gates.

" Lets get back to the village Naru-kun. I'm sure Uchiha-san is on his way there now." Hinata said trying to comfort Naruto. Naruto wiped his tears and nodded. He took her hand and off they went back to the village. The trouble was getting there and then having to tell the Village Sakura was never coming home.

Hinata wondered if she really should mention Akatsuki being with Sakura let alone that Sakura wanted to stay because of Itachi mainly, but Hinata knew she should keep the last secret or the village would possibly view her as a traitor. So They would only report what Sakura told them to as why she was staying. Hopefully they wouldn't have to out right lie to the Hokage, but it was for Sakura's sake.

Hinata nodded her determination, even if Sakura wasn't going to be with them in this world anymore she was happy.

**XxxxXXxxXX**

**XX-Sesshomaru's castle. The other world-XX**

Neji had followed Sakura around most of the day to see what she honestly did all day here in this huge castle. He realized she really was here as a medic for these people, and the wounds she healed daily seemed like life or death wounds back home in their world, though he supposed these were demons and could heal incredibly fast. Of course Sakura said the main people should would heal would be the humans considering, but if the Demon need her she would gladly help. She really did have a good reason to be here, even if it wasn't the only one.

Perhaps she liked Itachi and this world enough, but seeing these people needed a medic she decided that liking Itachi and this world even a little, set her through the motions to just stay here to give this world it's needed help. Itachi could have very well just been a added bonus so to say, which meant Neji could very well change her mind and go home. Their world needed her as well. He still didn't want her to stay here even if she had a valid reason to do so.

It wasn't really up to Sakura to stay here in this world or not, it was the Hokage decision and since Sakura said the trip was only one way back and forth then he could never leave and come back to get her, so before he left to his own world, he would do everything in his power to have her return with him to their own world. He didn't much care if the Akatsuki stayed or went. If they stayed then it was all the more better so that they didn't have to deal with them in their world.

Sakura not only healed people all day. But took time out to play with Rin whom Neji could see not only loved Sakura but Sakura loved as well. His chest felt tight seeing her play with the girl, because he then thought of Sakura then playing with her own children, though that scene was ruined knowing he would never see said children, but also knowing it would most likely be one of the Akatsuki or that Demon lord the children would come from.

He tried when she had free time to go over all the possible things that could make her return, but to no avail. She just didn't want to go back, though he could clearly see the pain in her eyes before they went to sleep that she did miss her friend, and she felt pain ever to see them again. She for some reason viewed staying her as a mission all on it's own. A choice she made for these peoples sakes not her own, so it wasn't a selfish choice it was one as a Medic she had to make.

As long as Neji was around Itachi Uchiha was not. The Demon lord had come around a few times to see her, but never for very long with Neji around. Neji had to say frankly he trusted the Akatsuki more so then the Demon lord. He knew what Akatsuki was capable of and this Demon lord could do something unexpected any time. Neji was concerned even if he could convince Sakura to leave, that Demon lord wouldn't let her, and he wasn't sure he could defeat the demon frankly.

The Second night he was to sleep in Sakura's bed, Itachi came to her room. He looked in at Neji ready for bed and Neji could see his blank mask slip just enough for Neji to see his displeasure. He pulled Sakura out of the room before either he, or she, could protest and shut the door after them. Neji could see through walls with his Byakugan, he wasn't sure what the Uchiha was thinking, a door couldn't stop him. He was a ninja he could even hear their conversion if he tried, which he did.

He activated his Byakugan and watched Itachi stare at Sakura with dark onyx eyes. He had her against the door, to Neji's displeasure, he didn't want to see the murderous Uchiha even touch her let alone be pressed against her like that.

" Sakura how long is he going to sleep with you?" Itachi asked looking down into her jade eyes. She frowned up at him. " Why?" She asked curiously. Itachi sighed and ran a hand over his face.

" He maybe your teammate and Captain, but he's still a man Sakura. Sleeping with you every night alone." Neji bristled was the Uchiha suggesting that Neji would ever take advantage of her? What an insult! Sakura stiffened.

" Neji's not like that, besides if he was going to do something he would have done it already don't you think?" Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned down so his forehead touched hers. His black raven hair mixing with her cherry blossom pink. His onyx eyes peered into her jade. He searched her eyes for a long time.

" Sakura... Are you thinking of leaving?" Neji listened harder as the Uchiha started to speak quieter. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed this time. " I made my choice Itachi. They really do need me in this world, and you know if I go back there I'll never see you or anyone from here again. You heard Kagome, it's a one time trip back and forth." Itachi knew that. He ran a hand softly over her cheek. Neji's skin crawled as if the Uchiha were touching him instead of Sakura.

Neji's anger boiled. What right did that traitor have to put his sinned hands to Sakura's innocent skin? Neji could admit he looked good enough, and he was in a way charming, but still why couldn't Sakura see past that mask and look to the Akatsuki inside? The man had killed his entire clan minus Sasuke, and joined a murderous organization with the goal of killing Naruto and the demon inside him. They had killed Gaara, though he was brought back with Sakura and that old ladies help and sacrifice. Sakura had never been the same after she helped bring Gaara back to life, only to have the old lady sacrifice her very life.

The old woman's grandson was at fault. That red haired Akatsuki, Sakura and the woman had killed, only to have all their work for nothing. The blond haired bomber was also here the one who helped kill Gaara as well as every Akatsuki, including Itachi. What could Itachi possibly give or do for her for her to see past all of that information all of that sin and betrayal?

" Is it the right choice? Are you going to regret it?" Neji paused when he heard the Uchiha speak. Wait, was the Uchiha trying to get her to go back to their own world? It sounded that way. Did the Uchiha understand what she was giving up and feel bad for that? Or was the man simply not in love with her and wanted her gone?

Neji watched the scene on the other side of the door as Sakura reached up with her hands and pulled his face down so her lips met his. Neji's heart contracted again in pain. Itachi turned his head breaking the kiss which surprised both Sakura and Neji. " Are you going to reject me Itachi?" She asked removing her hands. He frowned at her, turning back to look into her eyes, and Neji saw a brief pain flash through those almost unreadable onyx orbs.

" No." He said, but there was more to it then that. He kissed the top of her head and walked away. She watched him go until he was out of sight then sighed and rubbed a hand over her face as if that interaction had worn her out. She walked back in to Neji who was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling, on her bed.

" I'm going to the hot spring to wash before bed Neji, go to sleep before me." She walked to the Spring and left him to wonder what she really was thinking of doing. Would she even consider changing her mind at all?

**XxxxXX**

**XX-Morning at Sesshomaru's castle-XX**

Sakura looked at the raven haired male's swollen black and blue arm. She tisked as he hissed in pain at her light touch. She looked back at the wolf demon prince. Kouga looked innocently away. She shook her head.

" Little brother stop whining." Itachi said to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at his elder brother as Sakura examined his arm. She nodded to herself. The Inu gang had arrived this morning with a little gift. Sasuke and his broken arm. The rest of the Inu gang had left, leaving Kagome and Kouga there at the castle. The two groups weren't traveling together after they left anyway, and Kagome wanted to ask Sakura one last time if she was wanting to come live with them.

Kagome looked at the brown haired male standing at Sakura's back. He had eyes like Hinata. No one had introduced anyone yet, Sakura's more important mission being Sasuke since she of course is a doctor, her medic side kicking in to someone hurt and in pain.

Sasuke gasped in shock when she pressed on a spot on his arm, he jerked but his brother held him to the chair with firm hands on his shoulders.

" You broke the same arm that your broken wrist is on, I'm not sure why you didn't come to me to heal your wrist in the first place, but considering your broken wrist was starting to heal out of place, I'll have to snap it and your arm into place, Neji hold his legs, Kouga. Sakura said stepping back as Sasuke swayed in his seat, feeling the nauseating affects of her probing his arm, and the pain. He felt ready to toss cookies.

Kouga took over Itachi's place holding Sasuke down, while Neji took a hold of Sasuke's legs so he wouldn't squirm while Sakura was trying to help heal him, he also didn't want Sasuke accidentally hurting Sakura. Sesshomaru watched from the corner of the room, Kagome joined him not wanting to get in the way. Itachi stood at Sakura's back willing to give her chakra if she needed it, which she wouldn't but just in case. Or perhaps he was there in case she needed support.

She gently moved back in place between Sasuke and Itachi. She knelt in front of him. Neji had repositioned to behind the chair to hold his legs to the chair legs like he was bound. It left Sasuke's legs wide open which she took as her position to be close enough to his arm, and also to hold his legs with her body.

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome at his side. She looked up at him with a raised eye brow. He frowned at her.

" Nii-san seriously, even if she isn't going to be with Itachi, if you don't spend time with her you'll never have a chance with her. I don't mean forcing her to live here either, I mean be nice. I know it's a bizarre concept but just treat her like you do me." She said with a grin. He frowned harder.

" I do not see her as I do you." He responded trying his best to say I instead of _This Sesshomaru_, because Sakura obviously found it bizarre and he also hated wanting to please her. Kagome looked at him curiously before she smiled.

" Well Kouga and I are glad for that. If you stand by and wait, Itachi is going to take her from you, if he hasn't managed already. Sakura is on the edge, if you don't act you'll lose her." Sesshomaru sighed softly as he watched the pink haired female take a hold of the raven haired younger male's wrist and suddenly jerked, there was a sickening crack, a pause and then a muffled scream, only muffled because Kouga's hand slapped over the younger males mouth.

Sakura made soothing sounds deep in her throat and used that _Chakra_ to heal him. Sesshomaru found the sight slightly endearing. He wondered if she would make similar soothing sounds to their cubs. He closed his eyes and huffed. Now he was thinking about children with her? First he wanted to bed her, then mated her, and now he was planning on having half breed children? He must have lost his mind after all.

Of course if he did have cubs with her, would they also have this _Chakra_? Would be make a half breed with _chakra_ like she had? Their children would be as powerful as a demon with the strange powers she had, even maybe the ability to heal. That was something he would like to explore. As if seeing his thought Kagome smiled almost slyly at him. Sesshomaru snorted.

" She would make a good mother after all, she is really beautiful, plus she smells good right?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a raised brow. Why was she so intent on getting him to mate the little female?

" Do you not like the scarlet eyed male?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Obviously he meant Itachi. Kagome smiled her mysterious little smile.

" It's up to Sakura who she's with, but don't you think it's a little more interesting to see what happens to you when you realize you might be in love with her?" Sesshomaru tensed and looked down at Kagome with surprised golden eyes.

" Just try not to scare her, and stop holding yourself back. I'm not saying force yourself on her, but stop being so...demonic. She's not going to understand when you growl at her." Sesshomaru sighed again, the Miko was right, again, but he didn't have to like what she said.

Sakura finished her healing to Sasuke's arm. He looked paler then death, with an undertone of green to his skin. He was trembling in pain, and on verge of sickness. Kouga and Neji released him and Sakura smoothed back his hair out of his face gently.

" I'm sorry." She said softly. Trying to comfort him.

" Itachi why don't you help him to a room. He needs some rest. Thank you Kouga, Neji." Sakura said patting Neji on the back and smiling at Kouga. He grinned at her.

" No problem little sister." Kouga replied with that wolfish grin that just had Sakura grinning back regardless.

" Are you two staying very long?" She asked Kouga since she was already facing them and Kagome seemed to be in conversation with Sesshomaru. While asking this Itachi took Sasuke out of the room. Kouga frowned a little.

" No. I can't be away from the pack very long. It's already been too long since I've been back for more then a few hours. We came to drop him off, and thought we would ask again if you would like to come back with us. Your welcome." She smiled at him.

" Thanks Kouga I really appreciate it, but I haven't decided what to do yet, and I can't burden you by asking to keep three other people in your home, besides we're already burdening Sesshomaru as it is, I don't think he really wants me to leave in any case." Kouga grinned.

" He doesn't. I can't blame him though." Sakura grinned back. He somewhat reminded her of Kiba. It was nice.

" Well the offer still stands any time you feel too confined, you can come and stay for even a few nights, I'm sure Kagome would like that, and who knows maybe you'll find one of my pack you like better then the Harem you have now." Kouga said looking back to the two Akatsuki in the doorway, Sesshomaru, and then Neji who returned. Of course Sasuke and Itachi were here as well. Sakura was surprised. Wow it was like a Harem. A reverse one that is. She blushed a little shyly.

" No offense to your pack mates, but I think I have enough men to handle right now don't you?" he grinned again.

" Don't let Sesshomaru scare you too much, he is intimidating, but he has to be alright if Kagome likes him so much. Besides he doesn't get angry at her for calling him those strange names, besides you'll be safe with him. He won't hurt you if he wants you for a mate. Demons are possessive though, so if your going to be with Lord Sesshomaru then you can't be around the others, and if your not going to be with Lord Sesshomaru then it's better to tell him now. You'll just drive him mad." Sakura sighed softly.

" I know. I think I'm in love with Itachi, I just don't know what he's doing. It feels like he's pushing me away, and I don't know if it's because Neji is here, or if it's because he feels it's his fault that I'm staying here and not going back to my own world." Kouga tilted his head. He was a little surprised she had just told him all that, but he could tell she had feelings for the raven haired male, his scent covered her almost as closely as mates did, but they hadn't become lovers, so not fully mates.

" Is it his fault you _are_ staying?" She frowned.

" Not entirely. I have grown to love this place, and besides I can tell this world would do better with my medical training then my own world. They can always train others to do my work, but here there is only me." Kouga figured at least she wasn't here strictly because the raven haired male was staying.

" The offer still stands Sakura. Either way don't let them push you around." he took her into a quick hug and then let her go. She petted his tail in a sneak attack that he hadn't felt until it happened. He laughed.

She looked a little embarrassed. She rubbed the back of her neck.

" Sorry. I love fluffy things. I can never keep my hands to myself, sorry about that." She said. He grinned. He may have just found Sesshomaru's ace card.

**End chapter:**

**OMG I finished a chapter! In how long? OMG this is epic! Truly! I didn't think I would ever get a darn another chapter of this done! WOOOOHHH I finally got a good idea what I'm planning for this fic. You guys really may not like it, but...oh well. XD. Enjoy it though because it's not ending yet, but it's closing soon. An epic seventeen chapters my longest fic yet! Congratulate me! Any questions? Comments? WTF's? If so review please? If not...review anyway!**

**Any one have an idea where this is going? Anyone got any requests? If it's not too much off my story line I can add it in. :) Thankx guy for sticking with me despite the fact I'm so bad at updating. I blame not having internet, but I'm as lazy as Shikamaru.**

**~Kyo**


	17. ReunitedTogether again

**I am so happy to have gotten another chapter done I decided I might as well start the next! Coffee my friends, is a wonderful thing!**

**I got some good news for those who like Inu fic's! I'm working on a KagomeXSessho fic! My first EVER! In which we have Kagome get turned into a dog demon because of...Yes, the sacred Jewel, so I hope you'll read that when I get it finished, and posted! Look forward to it! :)**

**~Kyo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if you don't believe me then ask Naruto! I don't own Inuyasha either! Sadly, because how darn epic would that be?**

**Chapter sixteen recap:**

" _I think I'm in love with Itachi, I just don't know what he's doing. It feels like he's pushing me away, and I don't know if it's because Neji is here, or if it's because he feels it's his fault that I'm staying here and not going back to my own world." Kouga tilted his head. He was a little surprised she had just told him all that, but he could tell she had feelings for the raven haired male, his scent covered her almost as closely as mates did, but they hadn't become lovers, so not fully mates. _

" _Is it his fault you are staying?" She frowned._

" _Not entirely. I have grown to love this place, and besides I can tell this world would do better with my medical training then my own world. They can always train others to do my work, but here there is only me here." Kouga figured at least she wasn't here strictly because the raven haired male was staying._

" _The offer still stands Sakura. Either way don't let them push you around." he took her into a quick hug and then let her go. She petted his tail in a sneak attack that he hadn't felt until it happened. He laughed._

_She looked a little embarrassed. She rubbed the back of her neck._

" _Sorry. I love fluffy things. I can never keep my hands to myself sorry about that." She said. He grinned. He may have just found Sesshomaru's ace card. _

**End chapter recap:**

**Chapter seventeen: Reunited/ Together again. **

**Konoha:**

Naruto and Hinata stood in front of the Hokage who looked deathly pale, and as if Naruto had just told her the worst news in her entire life. Of course that wasn't true because Naruto and Hinata just returned, and they hadn't even spoken yet. He supposed though they didn't have to, coming home with just the two of them was enough to shout that Sakura may _never_ be coming back.

" Explain." She said roughly taking the entire _Sake_ bottle and downing it in three long swallows. Naruto sighed softly, and Hinata spoke up instead as she placed a comforting hand on her lovers arm.

" The _Well_ we investigated had lead us to another world, in this word they're demons in the place of Shinobi and Kunoichi. It was another world, and it was the past of that world. You sent us after a sacred jewel, but we could _not_ take the jewel from it's owner who was a Miko named Kagome, who needed the Jewel to get back to her own time, and back to the past with ease. Sakura was separated from us when we went down the _Well_ and we met with a group of people who helped us search the lands for them." Hinata said.

" We found Sasuke-teme there. He was sent to the same world because of a fight with his brother. The Chidori combined and they wound up both there. We found them in a dog demon's castle and the guy is a demon lord..." Naruto stopped and sighed.

"He requested Sakura to stay." Hinata finished softly. Tsunade's brows drew down. Kakashi in the corner of the room look troubled.

" So you left her there?" He asked. Tsunade sent him a look and he closed his mouth.

" No. She chose to stay. The humans in that world die from very simple things, Sakura chose to stay because they _needed _a Medic. She said that she could not leave people to die, so she requested to stay." Hinata said. Tsunade rubbed her face with her hand.

Hinata chose not to, as planned, tell the Hokage about her staying because of the Uchiha, or that Akatsuki had gone down the _Well_ as well. Not all the Akatsuki, but three of them at least were there. She figured if they were there it was better then them being in _their _world.

" What about Sasuke and Itachi? Have they returned?" Kakashi asked. Hinata and Naruto avoided eye contact and were silent.

" Teme followed us, but I don't know if he made it back or not." Naruto said softly.

" And what of Uchiha Itachi?" Tsunade asked.

" He chose to stay behind in that world." Hinata said just as softly unsure what the Hokage would do with the information. Tsunade was calm about it relatively.

" She did not think the village here _needed her?_ Has she betrayed us?" Tsunade asked with all seriousness.

" NO! Of course Sakura-chan hasn't! She just stayed because they need her there! She would have returned if they didn't! Sakura would never betray us!" Naruto shouted standing in a rage. Tsunade's eyes were hard, but Hinata could see that she was just as upset with her daughter like apprentice not returning to them. Hinata knew that if must feel like Sakura had abandoned them all, including the village, but Hinata was sure Sakura stayed truly because she wanted to help them, not just for Itachi Uchiha.

" This Demon lord had nothing to do with her staying?" Kakashi asked his only visible eye was hard, he was upset as well.

" He had been holding them captive, but he would have let Sakura-chan leave if she wanted to." Naruto said.

Tsunade's eye brows shot up.

" Holding_ them_ captive? Who else had he held captive? Explain Uzumaki." Tsunade said voice hard. Hinata swallowed.

" Hinata and I were separated from Sakura-chan, Teme found us and we went searching for Sakura, and Teme's brother." Hinata winced. She had wanted to keep that covered.

" Itachi Uchiha and Sakura had been _together_?" Tsunade asked obviously starting to put things together. Her eyes were turning hard in anger.

" Yes." Hinata said with a feeling of dread in her stomach.

" Has the Hyuuga not come back?" Tsunade asked to Kakashi who shook his head no.

" We have ANBU watching the _Well_ no one has gone in or out since Naruto and Hinata returned." Hinata's eyes widened.

" Neji-nii-san went down the _Well?_ We didn't come across him." Hinata said concerned.

" We will wait for Neji to return with or with out Sakura, and find out what's really going on. Until then keep eyes on the _Well_." Tsunade said and turned her cold amber eyes to Hinata and Naruto.

" Dismissed." She said and they stood and left. Naruto took her hand. Hinata was trembling in shock and fear for her friend. _What had they done?_

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Other world: Sesshomaru's Castle: **

" No." Sesshomaru said with a commanding rumbling voice that oozed command. Kouga grinned slyly.

" You like Sakura don't you?" Sesshomaru glared fiercely at the Wolf Prince.

" I'll take that as a maybe." Kouga said with a wolfish grin as he continued.

" Besides it only has to be the two of you, no one else has to know." Kouga said with a cunning smile. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and stared down at the Ookami.

" All you have to do, is invite her into your bed chambers,...blow out the candles,...set the mood just right, then finally, when you have her where you want her... Let her pet your tail." Kouga said finally. Sesshomaru growled out several curses.

" I do not even let Rin pet it, why would I allow the little pink female?" Sesshomaru asked with a deep growl. Kouga sighed exasperated.

" Alright, I'm going to be very serious with you Lord Sesshomaru." Kouga said reflecting his words with all seriousness. Sesshomaru rose a silver brow.

" You want her as your mate." Kouga held up a hand as Sesshomaru was about to object. Surprisingly Sesshomaru closed his mouth waiting to see what the Ookami would say.

" She loves fluffy things. Your worried that Itachi will take her from you, you don't want to scare her. Put two and two together and show her your not scary. Let her pet your tail and then seduce her with thoughts of fur and flesh and sex." Sesshomaru's eye brows shot up.

" I would just let her ...pet it?" Kouga looked a little mysteriously evil.

" Don't you know how to have sex?" Sesshomaru looked embarrassed but over all exasperated, and a little angry.

" My tail. I have her just pet my TAIL." Sesshomaru said making sure the idiot wolf got what he meant.

Kouga grinned again and nodded.

" Yep that's all."

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

She was troubled. Itachi was avoiding her. It was never a good sign when someone avoided you, more so when he was pending a lot of that time with the other two Akatsuki training. They were making a mess out of Sesshomaru's garden. She figured though they weren't knocking down tree's, yet.

She wanted to talk to Itachi about what they would do. Did he want to stay here with her? Or had he wanted to stay just because he didn't have a home to return to in their world? Was she being presumptions to think he was staying for her? She had thought there had been something between them but had she been wrong? What did she really know about Itachi as a man? She had only spent a few weeks here with him, and she had never seen any of his other sides. She had only ever came across him in her world as an enemy.

She was starting to wonder if she was an idiot to love him when she knew almost nothing about him and when he had been her enemy in their world. Was he her enemy here as well? Was she a fool to think anything had changed? She didn't understand anything. She was so confused, and troubled. She had left her village, betrayed them, left her friends, to never see them again, and for him. Of course she stayed also because she had fallen in love with this world, that and she wanted to be a medic and save lives that other wise would have perished from simple colds. She knew she would stay here, but would she be with Itachi here? Or alone?

If she was indeed to be alone here, she could take Kouga up on his offer for a little while, see how his wolves were fairing. Maybe travel to help out people in the land more. She could visit Inuyasha and his group as well. Then come back to see Rin and Sesshomaru. It wasn't like she couldn't do it alone, it would no doubt be easier alone, with Itachi also came Deidara and Sasori of Akatsuki, which meant more people, which meant unfortunately less opportunities. Maybe she was jumping ahead again though.

Just because Itachi was avoiding her didn't mean he hated her or didn't like her. Maybe he was troubled. Maybe he was worried about Sasuke, though he would be fine. She had healed him after all and he was resting, but of course he was stuck here, just like Itachi was. Maybe Itachi had wanted to go home but his hopes were dashed when Sasuke couldn't return. After all they didn't get here through the _Well _they came here by happen stance because of their Chidori combining explosively.

Maybe she was simply worrying over nothing, but she was confused about things. She was already a mess with saying goodbye to Naruto and her friends forever, but now with her future undecided she was a nervous paranoid wreck and she didn't know what to do anymore.

She wanted to go curl up in bed and sleep for a little while, but she had never been the one to do that in her world, and she wasn't go to give herself any slack here in this one. She was about to go see if anyone needed her medical help when she about ran into Neji. She paused a breath away from crashing into him, and he used his hands on her shoulders to steady her as she stumbled.

" Ah Captain." Sakura said a little surprised seeing him. She kept forgetting he was here. She wasn't allow after all totally he was here for a little while with her. A reminder of her past and her friends. A painful reminder at that. However she wouldn't leave this world, she made a promise to herself and these people, and also she wouldn't leave Sasuke and Itachi here alone. They were stuck here after all. Maybe she could find a way to get Sasuke back to their world while she was here, she would at least hope to send him back to Naruto. Naruto would need Sasuke with her gone. She hoped he wasn't terribly upset.

" I want to ask you again Sakura if your sure you want to stay here." He always did pick the most convenient of times to say things like that. She smiled and nodded sadly.

" I promised I would help these people as much as I could. You know I can't go home with the knowledge I let these people die." He sighed. He looked like he wanted to argue but he shook his head.

" I was going to seduce you into coming back home, but I know it's pointless. You'll not leave." her eyes went wide at those words from her ANBU Captain's mouth. He shook his head and closed his eyes, eye brows knitting together in sorrow.

" I know you won't return, but I have to go back and report to the Hokage. Kagome and Kouga said they would help me to the _Well. _Their leaving now." Her thoughts closed up. Which meant this was goodbye for them both. They would never see each other again. She had gotten choked up when Naruto had left as well, but having to do it twice and knowing it was forever her heart felt like it just broke. She felt tears well up.

Neji had been her Captain for a long time, she had relied on him, trusted him, laughed and cried with him, and she didn't want to say goodbye after all that, but she couldn't ask him to stay, she wasn't cruel enough to ask.

Neji opened his silver pupil-less eyes and she saw pain. He hated this as well. He though surprised her again by taking her into his arms and pressing his mouth to hers. She choked back a sob and let her tears fall as she clung and allowed him to pour his pain into her mouth through a kiss. Kami it hurt.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Itachi frowned as he watched The Hyuuga pull Sakura into a shocking kiss. Though Itachi wasn't a fool, he could tell it was a goodbye with out ever having to hear the conversation previous. He wondered however if Sakura was giving up more then she realized. It was obvious through the kiss she was receiving that if she returned the Hyuuga would gladly accept her as a wife. She had a future in their world, yet she would stay here in this one. With him.

Was he worth that? After all he had done in their world, was he worth a second chance? Was he worth a life here in a new world as a different man? Was he worthy of her?

He had never been good with telling other people how he felt, or feeling emotions to start. He could do anything asked of him, and he was a genius, but it didn't mean he was perfect. He had never been perfect and never would be. He wondered what sort of life he could give her here.

All their sins and mistake's in their own world maybe forgotten in this one, but given a second chance would he mess it up again? He hadn't done so well the first time, so what made him think he could do any better the second time around, and with her none the less. Her a beautiful flower fragile and strong. An innocent woman, so young and full of life. Could he give her the life she deserved?

He had no way of supporting her in this world, he had no way of making her happy. He wasn't confident in his abilities as a caring person, as a man to her woman. He wasn't confident he could be what she wanted, needed. If he was smart he would leave her alone, let the Dog demon have her. The Dog would at least give her a better life. He had a house, money, land, he even had the little girl that brought Sakura joy. She would fit in much more if she was with the dog, then with him.

Just because he was near her didn't mean he had to be _with _her, as a lover or whatever they were trying to be to each other. Even he didn't know. He admitted he could love her, if he even knew what love was at all, but it wasn't like they spoke about themselves or their future _together. _Of course they had been a little busy, but still. He wasn't sure if they were even anything, but he knew that she would be better of with him as a companion and not a lover.

He was a Shinobi to her Kunoichi, he could be a companion that way, to understand her, but he didn't think he was capable of being the lover she needed, or anything else in that direction. He wanted to be, he really did, but he had to think of her, not himself. He couldn't be selfish with her, even if he really wanted to be.

So he would let the Dog try to seduce her, and maybe if Itachi himself left her alone, then maybe she would fall in love with the dog and then be happy. Then he would get close again, and become her friend. He winced. He hadn't had a friend since his older cousin Shisui, and look what happened then. He had to keep telling himself this was a new world and those sins were behind him now, but that didn't mean they didn't haunt him still.

He didn't think he would ever be free of his past, but he was sure of one thing. She would be happy, he would make sure of it. Even if he had to threaten that stupid dog to do it.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura watched another of her friends walk out of her life. She winced and placed a hand over her chest to try to stop the pain she felt. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she tensed in surprise to see it was Sasuke. He was watching Neji leave. She let him hug her one armed, because though she never forgave him his betrayal, he was all she had left of Konoha, all she had left of Team seven, all she had left of her childhood, and all she had left of Naruto.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed him against her side. She had to let the past go, she would forgive him, because he couldn't return either. He was stuck here, and she would do all she could to make him happy, because he deserved to be happy, because he certainly didn't deserve to be miserable and stuck here alone. She figured Sasuke had been alone long enough.

She sighed deeply as Neji, Kouga, and Kagome disappeared from their sight at last. She watched the sun set and turned to Sasuke. His onyx eyes were on the sunset but they turned to hers. He looked lost.

" Don't worry Sasuke-_kun_." His eyes widened and then he relaxed and closed his eyes a tight feeling released in her chest, his brows knitted together in pain and relief, and Sakura wiped away the tear from his cheek before anyone else could see it but her.

The sun closed on the land they would now have to call home, but they would call it home...together.

**End chapter:**

**Hehehheeh! That was darn epic, after the intro wasn't expecting me to end the chapter on a sad note was you? Well I had to get the emotions out of the way and all that, besides I was feeling a little bad for Sasuke being stuck there after all, besides Sakura's not exactly happy to see her friends gone either. So yeah hope you liked the darn depressing chapter, despite that fact review and tell me what you thought! **

**Shocked that Itachi and Sakura are drifting apart? Shocked that finally Sesshomaru is getting his chance? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Haha told you the story wasn't done yet! Lols enjoy!**

**~Kyo**


	18. Between the between

**Wow! I am so glad to have gotten another chapter done after all this time of not writing anything for this fic! I hope you all love me for writing this! Be happy because I'll probably get writers block again and have to wait a few weeks before I can get another chapter out for this, hopefully it won't be months again, maybe just weeks. Lol.**

**So thankx for your reviews! I'm so happy you all didn't forget about me! That and this fic since it's been so long!~ So to thank you! Here's a new chapter! DUNDUNDUN!**

**An special thankx to **_**windchild04. **_**Who gave me the inspiration for this chapter! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: … Coffee...coffeeeeee... I do not own Naruto, coffeeeee! Need Coffee! I don't own Inuyasha either, coffee...**

**Naruto: (hands coffee)**

**Kyo: HOLY CRAP COFFEE! YES! ( rub's cup against face) My love we are reunited again!**

**Naruto: ( Sweat drop)**

**Kyo: Onward! ( Caresses coffee cup.)**

**Chapter seventeen recap: **

_Sakura watched another of her friends walk out of her life. She winced and placed a hand over her chest to try to stop the pain she felt. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she tensed in surprise to see it was Sasuke. He was watching Neji leave. She let him hug her one armed, because though she never forgave him his betrayal, he was all she had left of Konoha, all she had left of Team seven, all she had left of her childhood, and all she had left of Naruto._

_She wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed him against her side. She had to let the past go, she would forgive him, because he couldn't return either. He was stuck here, and she would do all she could to make him happy, because he deserved to be happy, because he certainly didn't deserve to be miserable and stuck here alone. She figured Sasuke had been alone long enough._

_She sighed deeply as Neji Kouga and Kagome disappeared from their sight at last. She watched the sun set and turned to Sasuke. His onyx eyes were on the sunset but they turned to hers. He looked lost._

" _Don't worry Sasuke-_kun_." His eyes widened and then he relaxed and closed his eyes a tight feeling released in her chest, his brows knitted together in pain and relief, and Sakura wiped away the tear from his cheek. _

_The sun closed on the land they would now have to call home, but they would call it home...together._

**End recap:**

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: No you pervs no lemon lol, just thought I'd warn you that I didn't go back and edit this chapter, which shouldn't surprise you really, but it's been so long since I gave you all an update hat I figured you'd rather just read it, and I'll go back and edit it later anyway, but enjoy the update for now lol. Review for me!**

**Chapter eighteen: Between the between.**

He hadn't found a very good time to spirit her away yet. He was still reluctant to do it. It wasn't like he tried to seduce people often, usually he didn't even have to bother, they just simply fell into his bed, at his feet or wherever else he wanted them, but to actually have to seduce someone? Sesshomaru had never had to do it, and he was slightly curious as to how that would turn out. Would she laugh at him? Would she be won over and fall into his bed? Would she give him pups? Was he getting ahead of himself again?

The time for kid gloves had passed, he had tossed the gloves off and was plowing forward into the unknown already. He would hate to be humiliated if he messed up, but Sesshomaru didn't mess up anything, certainly not the seduction of a tiny little pink ninja.

However finding the right time to grab her and whisk her into his bedchambers was the hard part. She seemed to never really be alone. Instead of being around the older raven haired male, which he had thought she would be, she was with the younger, the brother. Sesshomaru was curious about that. Did the raven haired male anger Sakura? What other reason would he be staying clear of her? Did he not want her? Or did he acknowledge that he would eventually lose this battle over the girl they were engaged in?

This should have been the perfect time to grab her and have her pet his tail, but when she wasn't with the younger raven haired male, she was with Rin, and when she wasn't with Rin she was talking to the red haired male and the blond that looked almost like a female. Frankly their were too many men here. He rather not have any of them here except Sakura. However they just wouldn't leave and Sakura would be upset if he killed them. He didn't want her unhappy with him.

….

What was wrong with him! Why did he even care! This was insane! He just needed to grab her and force himself on her! Why should he have to ask her anything? She was only human after all he could easily overpower her.

Yet he repelled the idea of forcing her. She never reacted how he thought she would, but he doubted she would like him very much if he tried to force her. She was upset when he had forced her and those 'friends' of hers to stay captive. She started finally getting more comfortable around him recently so now she didn't look like a scared rabbit being cornered. She even smiled at him when they sat to eat.

She was warming up to him, all he had to do was let her pet his tail. If the Wolf was right then she would be lured by his fluffiness and then the seduction begins. Now all he had to do was first find her alone, whisk her into a private place, and seduce her. It seemed simply, in theory.

Sesshomaru scowled as he finally found the female and she was speaking with the young male, the one she seemed to know better, like the lot that were here a few days ago, she had called them teammates, and so Sesshomaru had to assume that meant they were her pack mates. He knew humans liked to keep groups of themselves together, friends as they called them, and to Sesshomaru it only meant pack mates, so he called them such.

The way the male smelled was different then her other pack, Sesshomaru had the feeling that this member of her pack had left and now she accepted him back, Sesshomaru had no doubt she was the alpha female of the group, besides she was the one who took charge the easiest and quickest always thinking on her feet, a step ahead of everyone else. It was what lured him to her, her dominance, but also that she was submissive. Her scent, her strange coloring, her soft skin, her sweet taste, and her bountiful lush body that drove him insane, heat or not. The heat was fading, but his hunger for her had not disappeared.

Sesshomaru wondered if the Wolf was correct. Did he want her as a mate despite her being human? He had never desired a creature like her before, nor anyone else. Sure when the heat was upon him he wanted anything and anyone worthy of him, but when it was over, and he still wanted her... did that mean he ...what exactly did that mean? He was thoroughly puzzled. Had he assumed that it was only the heat that had pushed her into his mind, and body? Yes. He had though when it was over he was stop craving to mate her, stop thinking of how she tasted, and stop wanting to sink his fangs and other body parts into her. Stop wanting Hanyou pups.

Yet now...now he realized he was wrong. At least this moment of failure was not seen by all, only by himself, to be felt by himself, and endured by himself.

How could he want a human? Despite the fact that she drove him mad, she was still human. Though she was a ninja. With special powers of a healer, with energy she called chakra, that she could use to do all sorts of things. She had the strength that rivaled demons. She had such interesting colors, the brightest hair, and the clearest color of emerald eyes. The purest skin that tasted like sin coated in honey. He shook himself like a dog and then edged back into the shadows. Watching her converse with the young male, her returned pack mate.

He wanted her, and it was time for him to realize it wasn't just because of the heat, it was of course foolish to want her considering she was human, but he couldn't do anything except kill her, and he didn't want to kill her when he finally found someone he wanted this badly. Someone he would do anything, give anything to get. It wasn't love, he didn't love anything, he cared about things, like Rin and his territory, but he never loved. He couldn't give her love. He could give her affection, he could dominate her, he could mate her, he could please her, but he could never love her.

So now that he accepted the inevitable, now he had to decide how to make her his, he had his plan, but it was too full of holes. Starting with all the men here. He couldn't just kill them, but maybe he could put them into a more willing submission. They were men in his territory after all, they either had to submit to his rule, or leave his land. He would have to make that clear. He just hoped they would listen, and what if they didn't? What if they left and by leaving Sakura went with them? He sighed inwardly. This was too complicated.

What happened to the days where you were given a virgin maiden as a sacrifice?

He stepped into the light again and made himself known. Sakura and the raven younger male turned to look at him. The male eyed him unsure, but he didn't try to show his dominance thankfully. Sesshomaru ignored him and looked into her bright clear green eyes.

" Is something the matter Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked with her sweet voice. A voice that sent desire racing through his blood. Desire and need. Wanting to hear her voice as she moaned, as she whispered his name with a lower pitch, more husky, more dark. He closed his eyes and fought his inner demon. He sighed and opened his eyes.

" I wish to speak with you." He said and then walked away, knowing she would follow. The young male wisely knew his place and stayed behind. Sesshomaru would make his move immediately. He would get her alone, and then somehow get his tail into her hands. Then perhaps something else into her hands... He was sure he could somehow seduce her after that. She didn't seem unwilling the last time he had kissed her and held her on his lap, but then again maybe her direction had changed and she had bonded with the older raven haired male. Since he was still keeping his distance, did that mean he was submitting? Did that mean the older male was allowing him to have her? Did he forfeit the battle for her? Sesshomaru didn't know for sure, but he would do anything to have her, which meant he would have to be creative when he finally got her alone.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Itachi ran a hand over his eyes. He would ignore it...he would ignore it. He watched Sesshomaru walk down the hall with Sakura trailing after him like a puppy looking a little confused and concerned. Either Sesshomaru would make his move, or he wouldn't. Itachi however didn't want to know about it either way. He hated to even think about it. Hated to know it was even happening at all. He had let the dog have his chance at her. Itachi was willing to give her to the dog as long as he treated her better then Itachi himself could. As long as she was happy. As long as she lived a good life here.

The dog wouldn't take her by force would he? He seemed to lack control around Sakura...Itachi rubbed fingers into the bridge of his nose. Should he go save her? Was she in danger? Could she handle herself? Did he need to interrupt? Would she be better off? Did the dog think he could rape her? Mid-way through these mental questions his eye started twitching.

This was too much stress. He didn't need this kind of trouble. He just wanted to live with his haunting past, live alone, live with his sins and mistakes, live far away from his world and those sins, start over. He just wanted to do it in peace. However he didn't want to do it alone, or knowing she was going to be hurt.

Kami he wanted to go home now. He rather go back to his world and be sentenced to death then deal with this drama, this uncomfortable tightness in his chest, the frog in his throat, the pain in his gut churning his insides and turning them inside out. He wanted to never feel this, he didn't even know what _this_ was, but he had a feeling it wasn't leading to something pleasurable. It also had something to do with letting the dog have her, letting her go when she was his, seeing her follow the dog who knew where, and finally by ignoring what he felt despite feeling it. He knew there was a better reason then ANBU to keep his emotions in check. If this was how it felt to feel, then he was glad he turned out the way he did up until now. He would have been even worse off if he felt like this all the time.

He ignored the burning and sick feeling inside and focused on the matter at hand. He would follow them not to stop them, though he would if the dog though to hurt her, but to keep an eye on her. To make sure she wouldn't get hurt. He didn't doubt her strength, he just wondered if it would stand against a demon lord. Itachi didn't want to ever find out at that.

He wondered how he had gotten to this point in his life. How he could readily say he was following a pink haired girl, and a dog demon, to watch over her in case the dog tried to harm her. How had he turned from s-class criminal, psycho who killed his entire clan, to Itachi, protector of pink haired women from silver haired dog demons? How had it come to this point in his life...really. Chasing tailed demons inside normal humans made more sense then this.

**XxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Konoha, Hokage tower:**

Neji knelt in front of the Hokage and sighed inwardly. He remained silent until the Hokage slammed her cup onto her desk, thankfully the desk and the cup held, but barely.

" Report Hyuuga." Tsunade commanded. Neji winced inwardly. He was gone a few days and the Hokage was a withering mess of fury when he returned, just a normal day back in his world he figured.

" Akatsuki are in that other world." Tsunade growled.

" I assume you mean the Uchiha." Neji's brows knitted together. No doubt Naruto and Hinata-sama had told her.

" As well as the Akatsuki Deidara of Iwa, and Sasori from Suna." Tsunade paused and rubbed a hand over her face.

" Do they have a reason for being there? Do they have any plans for that world?" Neji frowned.

" They seemed to be waiting for the Uchiha to return home with them, or else they will remain there until he does. The Akatsuki leader apparently values the Uchiha. Though they do not seem to have any other alternative motives, the Uchiha on the other hand has plenty." Neji said remember the kiss to the pink haired beauty he had saw through the door.

" Continue." The Hokage commanded seeming more impatient then usual. Neji sighed and began the story from start to finish, leaving out a few things, like Sakura actually staying for more then just the healing of that world. Like for Itachi Uchiha, but he kept that part out or else if Sakura even wanted to return she wouldn't ever be able to come back home to her village, or be killed for treason.

" You're saying that the Uchiha and this Demon lord are fighting for her, while Sakura is not only completely obvious but also insisted to stay as a medic and not even you trying to seduce her into returning could bring her home?" Tsunade asked just making sure. Neji thought about it then nodded. Tsunade's amber eyes burned.

" Don't take me for a fool Hyuuga. I damn well know that Sakura is staying for more then those people, the only thing that could make her turn her back on her village is if she thought someone or something else needed her more, and my guess is she really is staying for that world's medical needs, but I also know she wouldn't have left her friends, mainly Naruto, with out having a damn good reason, or else a reason keeping her there, other then work. Meaning either one or both the Uchiha." Neji winced. That was a round-about way of saying she was staying mainly for the Uchiha's.

" Sasuke does seem to be stuck in that world, and I wouldn't doubt that she would leave him with his brother alone. She would make sure there was nothing to return them to our world, before she even contemplated a return or not." Tsunade thought about that and sighed knowing he was right.

" Sakura would want Sasuke back here so he could complete his goal, and be with Naruto if she indeed was not coming back." Tsunade said and then ran a hand over her wary amber eyes.

" You couldn't have made her write a letter at least?" Neji sweat dropped. No he didn't think of that.

" Are you sure you couldn't seduce her?" Tsunade asked knowing the two of them had been very close. Neji winced.

" I could not." Tsunade dropped it because of the pain behind those silver eyes of his. It sucked to know the girl you loved rather stay in another world with an s-class criminal and two other Akatsuki and her old teammate turned enemy, then return to her home and become your wife. That had to be a low blow.

Tsunade wondered what she could do. If other Nin found out about the _Well, _then what stopped them from going through? What stopped the Akatsuki from taking over that world? The _Well_ was too dangerous to keep open. If they sealed the_ Well_, then no one else could go through, but then no one else could come back either. She would be trapping everyone who was over there in that world. What if Sakura one day wanted to return? What if she one day found a way to go between the worlds? To freely come back and then return? That way they could all be together again, even for a short time.

Tsunade frowned. She didn't doubt that Sakura thought it was the right thing to do to stay there for that world and the medical problems. And though Sakura was needed here, it wasn't as if people would die with out her, after all they had Shizune and Tsunade herself if things got that bad, but Tsunade rather not push things that far if she didn't need to. Besides Sakura was a daughter to her, she didn't want to never see her again. She knew Sakura stayed because she was a medic and couldn't let people die when she could do something about it, but Tsunade also knew Sakura would never leave Sasuke Uchiha there, or Akatsuki, and if she had indeed gotten close to the oldest Uchiha, then maybe Sakura would say it was a lesser evil to have to stay in that world surrounded by her own reverse harem. If that were all women to the men, Jiraiya would love to be in her place.

Tsunade was just hurt that she chose work, and men, over her own village, over her own family. Though knowing Sakura that wasn't strange at all. At least the selflessness and the work part, the men was new.

" Alright Hyuuga, I need you for another mission." Neji glanced up at the Hokage wondering if he would have to send ANBU to that world and drag her back.

" We're going to find a way to travel back and forth through the world's or we will seal the _Well... _permanently." Neji's eyes went wide, but he didn't speak his protest, his mind swam with thoughts, and all of them around the pink haired Kunoichi.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Konoha, Ichiraku: Hours later:**

Naruto was paler then Hinata had ever seen him, even paler then he had been when he found out she was with child, and all because her cousin telling them what was going on.

" Are you sure Sasuke-teme can't come back?" Naruto asked brows furrowing. Neji nodded curtly.

" It is likely because they did not come through the Well that they can not return through it. I am sure that even if they were to recreate the situation that brought them to that world, they could kill each other, or end up somewhere else." Neji said noting how Naruto looked like his world had ended and then been peed on. It was bad enough knowing you'll never see your best friend and teammate again, but worst knowing you'll never see both your teammates again.

" The Hokage has asked me to find a way to travel between the worlds or if we can not, seal the _Well_." Naruto stiffened. He growled and turned to Neji fully. Hinata rested her hand on his back to calm him.

" You mean trapping Sakura-chan there even if she wanted to come back?" Neji sighed.

" You know the dangers of leaving it open when the Akatsuki know of it. Who knows who else would stumble on it and then bring back something dangerous to our world." Neji knew Naruto would see the danger, and he did. Naruto cursed and then sighed.

" So how do we find out how to make the go between permanent?" Hinata asked softly from behind her lovers back. Neji frowned with Naruto.

" I'm not sure, but we need to find out quickly or they will seal the _Well _and any chance for any of us to go in, or Sakura to return." Naruto nodded.

" Knowing Sakura-chan she'll be trying to find too. She wouldn't want teme to be stranded there when his dream is just on the other side of a _Well_." Naruto said. Neji frowned but nodded.

" We don't have much time. We need to start now. Lady Hinata remain in the village, more so with your state." Hinata was about to protest before he said that. She nodded.

" You can help us in the village, but when we leave you must remain here." Hinata nodded. Neji looked to Naruto and they all stood and headed out. Naruto leaving behind a full bowl of ramen in his wake. Ayame fainted when she saw this.

**End chapter: **

**Mad at me for ending the chapter there aren't you? :3 mainly because I never further went into what happened with Sessho and Sakura right? HAHAHA! Well I am feeling evil right now, so bwhahaha suffer! Lol Just be glad I got this written, I wrote it on a whim to please all of you, so show your grateful by sending me a review and telling me what you think ne? **

**What will happen next? DUNDUNDUN! Lol**

**Kyo~**


End file.
